


The Dictamnus

by sadaf_wadj



Category: Exodus: Gods and Kings (2014), Gladiator (2000)
Genre: Alpha Maximus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Humiliation, M/M, Omega Moses, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 112,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadaf_wadj/pseuds/sadaf_wadj
Summary: หลังรอดชีวิตมาได้อย่างปาฏิหาริย์จากศึกสุดท้ายกับจักรพรรดิทรราชในโคลอสเซียม แม็กซิมัสตัดสินใจจะออกห่างจากการเมือง ตั้งใจจะไปพำนักอยู่ในที่ห่างไกลแม็กซิมัส จึงตัดสินใจมาใช้ชีวิตต่อในอียิปต์





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> \- เซตติ้งอยู่ในยุคหลังจบหนังกลาดิเอเตอร์ คือจักรพรรดิกอมโมดัสเสียชีวิต ประมาณปี ค.ศ. 192 อียิปต์จะถูกปกครองด้วยข้าหลวงพิเศษของโรมัน แทนฟาโรห์ราชวงศ์สุดท้าย  
> \- แต่ก็จะไม่ได้ถูกต้องตามประวัติศาสตร์มาก เพราะเน้นกาม (...)  
> \- จริงๆแล้วตำแหน่งเจ้าเมืองโรมันของอียิปต์จะใช้คำว่า Prefect ไม่ใช่ Governor ตามปกติ แต่ในฟิคจะใช้คำว่า “ข้าหลวงโรมัน”  
> \- เป็นเวิร์สที่ไม่เคยมีโมเสสในอียิปต์มาก่อน และรัฐยูเดียจะนับถือเทพเจ้าไปอีกแบบ (จะไม่มีกล่าวถึงในเรื่อง)
> 
> เกี่ยวกับโอเมกาเวิร์สของฟิคเรื่องนี้  
> \- ไม่มีการบอนด์หรือคู่ชีวิต โอเมก้าและอัลฟ่าใช้ชีวิตคล้ายมนุษย์ทั่วไป แค่มีอวัยวะและกลไกทางเพศเปลี่ยนไปตามแบบโอเมก้าเวิร์สเท่านั้น  
> \- โอเมก้าเพศชายจะมีโอกาสตั้งครรภ์ต่ำมาก และอัลฟ่าเพศหญิงก็มีโอกาสที่ให้ผู้อื่นตั้งครรภ์ได้ต่ำมากเช่นกัน เพราะถือเป็นความผิดปกติของธรรมชาติทำให้ผลิตเซลล์สืบพันธุ์ได้ไม่สมบูรณ์ มีลักษณะคล้ายการมีบุตรยาก แต่ถ้าสุขภาพแข็งแรงฟังก์ชั่นก็ใช้งานได้ตามปกติ แค่โอกาสปฏิสนธิสำเร็จน้อยมากเท่านั้น  
> \- (อื่นๆเปิดเผยในเนื้อเรื่อง)

หลังรอดชีวิตมาได้อย่างปาฏิหาริย์จากศึกสุดท้ายกับจักรพรรดิทรราชในโคลอสเซียม แม็กซิมัสตัดสินใจจะออกห่างจากการเมือง เขาตั้งใจจะไปพำนักอยู่ในที่ห่างไกล ไกลจากบ้านเดิมเพื่อละทิ้งอดีต ไกลจากโรมเพื่อที่ใครจะได้ไม่กระตือรือร้นจะตามหาตัวเขาให้พบโดยง่าย

แม็กซิมัส เดซิมัส เมริเดียส จึงไปลงเอยที่ลุ่มน้ำไนล์ ชานเมืองอะเล็กซานเดรีย ตั้งใจจะใช้ชีวิตเยี่ยงนายทหารปลดเกษียณ

แต่การปลดเกษียณมิได้ง่ายดังนั้น เมื่อข้าหลวงโรมันแห่งอียิปต์ เห็นว่าแม็กซิมัสเป็นอดีตนายทัพมีฝีมือและผลงาน จึงดึงตัวเขาไปเป็นครูฝึกและที่ปรึกษาให้กับกองทหารในช่วงปีแรก ๆ เป็นการตอบแทนแลกเปลี่ยนกับที่ดินของเขาที่ชานเมืองอะเล็กซานเดรียและวิลลาที่เจ้าเมืองจะมอบและปรับปรุงให้อย่างดี

จักรวรรดิโรมันเพิ่งผ่านพ้นโรคระบาดครั้งใหญ่ไปเมื่อสิบปีก่อน ทั้งคนหนุ่มสาว ขุนนาง และทหารมากประสบการณ์หลายนายได้ล้มตายไประหว่างนั้น คงช่วยไม่ได้หากข้าหลวงจะต้องการตัวเขา

เขาไม่มีอะไรจะเสีย แม็กซิมัสยังแข็งแรงแม้จะมีรอยแผลเป็นทั่วตัว และเขาเป็นอัลฟา ตามข้อตกลงแล้วเขาจะไม่ถูกส่งไปแนวหน้าของการรบใดๆ ดังนั้น คงยากที่จะเกิดปัญหา

อียิปต์มิได้มีชายแดนติดกับชนป่าเถื่อนมากมายเช่นยุโรป แต่เป็นไปไม่ได้ที่จะไม่มีการกระทบกระทั่งกับชนกลุ่มน้อย หรือกองโจรระหว่างการขนส่งสินค้าและเสบียง กองทัพโรมันในอียิปต์จึงมีประจำการอยู่เพื่อการนั้น

เป็นงานที่ง่ายกว่าทำสงครามกับคนเถื่อนมากนักในความเห็นของแม็กซิมัส

กองทหารโรมันในมณฑลอียิปต์เป็นกองทัพขนาดเล็ก แบ่งได้เป็นสามลีเจียนและกำลังพิจารณาในเรื่องการลดจำนวนลงไปอีก เขาได้มาประจำอยู่ที่ค่ายทหารฝั่งตะวันตกของเมืองหลวงอะเล็กซานเดรีย ใกล้แขนงหนึ่งของแม่น้ำไนล์ แต่ก็เกือบจะติดทะเลทราย ไม่ไกลจากวิลลาของตนเอง

ตอนที่เขาได้พบกับ ‘แม่ทัพ’ เป็นช่วงมี่เขาฝึกกองทหารโรมันในอียิปต์อยู่ได้ประมาณเกือบหนึ่งสัปดาห์ ตอนนั้นแม็กซิมัสกำลังนั่งพักอยู่ในค่ายช่วงเช้า กองทหารหนึ่งควบม้ากลับจากทะเลทราย ชายในชุดเกราะเต็มยศผู้หนึ่งลากร่างของเชลยจากกองโจรที่ยังไม่ตายมา ตรวนเขาไว้กลางแดด

ชายคนนั้นเดินเข้ามาในร่ม ทักทายทหารที่ตนรู้จัก ก่อนจะชะงักเมื่อเห็นแม็กซิมัส เขาล้างมือในอ่างน้ำเย็น สะบัดน้ำใส่ใบหน้าและศีรษะดับร้อน

“ท่าน คงเป็นอดีตนายทัพจากโรมที่ข้าหลวงพูดถึง” ชายคนนั้นใช้ผ้าขนสัตว์เช็ดใบหน้าจนแห้ง แล้วนั่งลงไม่ไกลจากเขา “เป็นยังไงล่ะ อียิปต์ แตกต่างจากที่ท่านคาดหวังไว้ก่อนหน้านี้มากน้อยแค่ไหนกัน”

“ไม่มากเท่าไหร่” แม็กซิมัสมองชายคนนั้นตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า อีกฝ่ายอายุประมาณสามสิบได้ ซึ่งก็คือน้อยกว่าเขาเกือบสิบปี มิได้สวมใส่เครื่องแบบปกติของทหารโรมัน แต่เป็นชุดเกราะสีดำและทอง ไม่ใช่นายทหารยศธรรมดาเป็นแน่ “เจ้าชายหรือ?” แม็กซิมัสเลิกคิ้ว เป็นข้อมูลที่เขาทราบมาเล็กน้อยจากข้าหลวงว่ายังมีทายาทของอดีตฟาโรห์บางคนยังอยู่ในตำแหน่งขุนนาง และเลือกจะเอาดีด้านการทหาร

“อย่าเรียกแบบนั้นเลย” อีกฝ่ายเอนตัวพิงกับโต๊ะในท่าทางพักผ่อน “ข้าโมเสส แม่ทัพของกองทหารลีเจียนนี้” ดวงตาสีเข้มเหลือบมองแม็กซิมัส “บอกข้าซิ ท่านจะสอนอะไรให้กองทหารเราได้บ้าง”

“ก็มากอยู่” แม็กซิมัสยกมือขึ้นลูบหน้าใบหน้าตน “พวกเขาไม่เห็นบอก..”

แม่ทัพจากโรมยังไม่ละสายตา

ฝ่ายเจ้าบ้านมองตอบด้วยความสงสัย “อะไร?”

“เปล่า ไม่มีอะไร”

ชายคนนี้ไม่ใช่อัลฟา

ในโรมเอง นายทัพตำแหน่งสูงจะถูกกำหนดชัดเจนว่าต้องมีเพศรองเป็นอัลฟา เพื่อป้องกันปัญหาที่ตามมาภายหลัง อัลฟาจะไม่สามารถข่มขู่หรือใช้ฟีโรโมนในการบีบบังคับกันเองได้ ซึ่งแตกต่างไปจากเบต้าหรือโอเมก้าที่สามารถได้รับผลกระทบจากฟีโรโมนของอัลฟาทั้งสิ้น

อย่างไรเสีย พวกวุฒิสภาในโรมเองก็มีความคิดจะยกเลิกกฎหมายที่ไม่เท่าเทียมนี้อยู่ ตามการเรียกร้องของประชาชนเบต้าชาวโรมันอันเป็นเพศรองที่มีประชากรมากที่สุด

แต่นั่นก็ยิ่งน่าสงสัยว่าเหตุใดข้าหลวงโรมันจึงแต่งตั้งตำแหน่งสูงอย่าง ‘แม่ทัพ’ ให้กับผู้ที่มิใช่อัลฟา และมิได้มีพื้นเพเป็นชาวโรมันเช่นชายคนนี้ ทั้งที่ในอียิปต์มีกองทหารลีเจียนอยู่เพียงสามกอง

แม่ทัพโมเสสสีหน้าเปลี่ยนไปนิดหน่อยหลังถูกจ้อง ก่อนเขาจะลุกขึ้น หยิบดาบและอาวุธของตนเอง “คืนนี้เราจะออกไปล่ากองโจร พวกมันปล้นเสบียงตามชายขอบมาหลายสัปดาห์แล้ว ท่านอยากไปร่วมวางแผนตอนบ่ายนี้ด้วยหรือไม่”

“น่าสนใจ” แม็กซิมัสพยักหน้าในเชิงตกลง

“และข้าไม่รังเกียจหากจะมีแม่ทัพจากโรมอย่างท่านร่วมขบวนรบไปด้วย” ชายคนนั้นเอนตัวเข้าหา กล่าวเบาๆ กับเขาเหมือนแอบกระซิบอยู่

ประหลาดที่เขาได้กลิ่นน่าภิรมย์จากชายฉกรรจ์ที่เพิ่งกลับจากทะเลทรายและยังมีคราบเลือดติดอยู่บนเกราะ จมูกของแม็กซิมัสคงจะเพี้ยนไป

“ข้าหลวงมิได้ให้ข้าออกไปแนวหน้า ข้าคงต้องปฏิบัติตามนั้น” แม็กซิมัสปฏิเสธ รอยยิ้มของเขาทำให้เนื้อความปฏิเสธดูอ่อนลง

โมเสสยิ้มตอบ

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอก” อีกฝ่ายเดินนำไปที่ทางเข้าสู่ป้อม “แต่ถ้าท่านจะเข้าร่วมวางแผน ข้าคงต้องเล่าที่มาที่ไปของกองโจรกลุ่มนี้ให้ฟังยาวเลยล่ะ”

แม็กซิมัสจึงเดินตามไป

เย็นวันนั้นนายทัพโมเสสก็ควบม้าออกไปพร้อมทหารกองหนึ่ง มุ่งไปสู่ทะเลทราย


	2. 2

ปฏิบัติการนั้นราบรื่นดี สองวันต่อมา กองกำลังของโมเสสก็กลับมาพร้อมกับหัวหน้ากองโจรที่ยังมีชีวิต แต่ก็บาดเจ็บเจียนตาย ชายคนนั้นถูกซักซ้อม และตรึงกางเขนพร้อมกับสมาชิกกองโจรที่เหลือในบ่ายวันนั้นเอง

แม็กซิมัสเลิกฝึกซ้อมทหารในช่วงเย็นจึงได้พบกับแม่ทัพหนุ่ม

“พวกนี้ไม่ใช่โจรกระจอก พวกมันมีแบบแผนการฝึกคนติดอาวุธและการเลือกโจมตีขบวนสินค้า” อีกฝ่ายพูดขณะใช้ผ้าชุบน้ำเช็ดใบหน้าและลำคอดับความร้อน คราบเลือดถูกชะล้างออกไป “น่ารำคาญก็จริง แต่ที่อียิปต์ไม่ได้มีเรื่องเกิดขึ้นมาก การรบกับพวกมันคงได้ช่วยฝึกการรบจริงให้กองทหารไปด้วย”

“ให้มองว่าไม่ใช่การฝึก แต่เป็นการรบจริง” แม็กซิมัสเสริม และชวนคุยต่อ “เจ้าเคยออกรบมากี่ครั้งแล้ว แม่ทัพ”

“หากเป็นการรบกับกองทหารจริง ๆ ข้าไม่เคย ที่นี่จะมีก็แต่กองโจร ไม่ก็กบฎ” อีกฝ่ายตอบ “ท่านเล่า รบที่ไหนมาบ้าง?”

“ในหลายดินแดน ส่วนใหญ่เป็นพวกคนเถื่อน” แม็กซิมัสตอบ

“แล้วชนะใช่ไหม” โมเสสนั่งลงใกล้ๆ สั่งให้เด็กรับใช้รินไวน์ให้พวกเขาทั้งคู่ “เล่าให้ข้าฟังทีสิ”

“มันไม่มีอะไรน่าภิรมย์หรอกนะ” แม็กซิมัสตอบยิ้ม ๆ ไม่ได้มีใครชวนเขาคุยเล่นมากนักในอียิปต์ อาจเพราะตำแหน่งทางการทหารของเขา และความเป็นคนนอก “พวกนั้นส่วนใหญ่ยังอยู่กันเป็นหมู่บ้านแยกจากกัน เมื่อมีศัตรูจึงค่อยรวมกำลังกันออกมารบ” เขาจิบไวน์ “เป็นนักรบที่มีใจสู้สูง น่าเศร้าที่ศัตรูของพวกเขาคือกองทัพโรมัน”

โมเสสยังนิ่งฟังให้อีกฝ่ายเล่าต่อ

“ที่เจอมาเนีย เป็นศึกสุดท้ายของข้าในฐานะแม่ทัพ เราตลบหลังข้าศึกด้วยทหารม้า” เขาเว้นช่วงไปเล็กน้อย “แล้วเราก็ได้รับชัยชนะ”

“ศึกสุดท้ายของท่าน ก่อนกลายเป็นกลาดิเอเตอร์น่ะหรือ?”

แม็กซิมัสหันไปสบตาอีกฝ่ายแว่บหนึ่ง

“ใช่” เขาวางถ้วยลง เขาดูแปลกใจที่อีกฝ่ายรู้เรื่องนี้ แต่เขาก็เล่าประวัติของตนให้ข้าหลวงฟังโดยละเอียดเพื่อซื้อความไว้ใจ.. “มันเป็นการรบที่ดุเดือด ข้าบอกสหายทหารม้าว่าหากเจ้าลืมตาขึ้นแล้วพบว่าตนอยู่ในทุ่งหญ้าและมีแสงแดดส่อง ก็จงสบายใจได้ เพราะนั่นคือเจ้าตายแล้ว และกำลังอยู่ในเอลีเซียม”

“ฮะฮะ” โมเสสหัวเราะเล็กน้อย “เกรงว่าชีวิตหลังความตายของชาวอียิปต์จะไม่ได้สุขสบายเช่นเอลีเซียมของพวกท่าน พวกเขาจึงหวาดกลัว”

อีกฝ่ายวางถ้วยไวน์ลงบ้าง

“และข้า ก็มิได้เชื่อเรื่องชีวิตหลังความตายเช่นชาวโรมันหรืออียิปต์”

แสงจากคบไฟวูบไหวจนแม็กซิมัสไม่สามารถมองสีหน้าของอีกฝ่ายได้ชัด

แล้วโมเสสก็ฉีกยิ้มกว้าง “เพราะที่นี่มีเทพเจ้ามากกว่าในโรมไม่รู้ตั้งกี่ร้อยองค์นี่นะ”

“ก็จริง” แม็กซิมัสหัวเราะ “ท่านควรไปพักผ่อน”

“ยังก่อนๆ ข้าเคร่งเครียดอยู่แต่กับพวกในกองทัพมาทั้งสองวันแล้ว ขอข้าพูดคุยเล่นกับท่านเถอะ”

“ก็ได้ๆ”

พวกเขาจึงพูดคุยกันต่ออีกชั่วยามหนึ่ง

ก่อนจะแยกย้ายกันกลับไปยังที่พำนักของตน

 

 

เมื่อกำจัดกองโจรนั้นได้ ดูเหมือนบริเวณรอบจะสงบไปอีกสักระยะ แม็กซิมัสฝึกหนักกองทหารถี่น้อยลงเพื่อประหยัดทรัพยากร สามเดือนได้แล้วที่เขามาใช้ชีวิตที่อียิปต์และเริ่มชินไปกับอากาศร้อนของมัน

เขายังพบแม่ทัพโมเสสอยู่เรื่อยๆ เพราะจำนวนทหารตำแหน่งสูงที่มีไม่มาก ชายคนนั้นจึงเป็นผู้ออกคำสั่งโดยตรงกับทหารและจัดแจงเรื่องต่าง ๆ ในกองทัพอย่างวุ่นวายไม่เว้นแต่ละวัน รวมถึงเอกสารด้วย โมเสสมักแวะมาที่ค่ายทหารวันละครั้งหากไม่มีเหตุด่วนหรือปฏิบัติการ เพราะหากมีเขาจะประจำการอยู่ที่ค่ายทั้งวันทั้งคืนแทน เขาดูเป็นนายทัพอายุน้อยที่กระตือรือร้นดี และฝีมือดาบก็มิได้เป็นรองใครให้เสียชื่อ และในกองทัพลีเจียนนี้ นอกจากแม็กซิมัสแล้ว ก็ไม่มีใครเป็นอัลฟาอีก

แต่แม็กซิมัสสังเกตว่าในทุกเดือนหรือสองเดือนเขาจะหายหน้าไปประมาณสัปดาห์หนึ่ง อาจเป็นกิจการของชาวอียิปต์ แม็กซิมัสชาวโรมันมิอาจรู้

จนกระทั่งวันหนึ่งที่อีกฝ่ายหายหน้าไปทั้งที่พูดคุยกันในวันก่อนหน้าว่าตนจะมาที่ค่าย แม็กซิมัสจึงไปถามหาความจากหนึ่งในทหารคนสนิทของแม่ทัพหนุ่ม

“เขาป่วยขอรับนายท่าน”

“ป่วย?” แม็กซิมัสเลิกคิ้ว “ป่วยจากอะไร? รุนแรงมากไหม? มีหมอหรือยัง?”

นายทหารคนนั้นอ้ำอึ้ง แม็กซิมัสส่ายหน้าอย่างหัวเสีย รีบให้จัดม้า เขาจะไปเยี่ยมด้วยตนเอง

ที่พักของแม่ทัพหนุ่มอยู่ไม่ไกลจากค่าย แต่ก็คนละทิศกับวิลลาของเขา แม็กซิมัสไม่เคยไปเยือนมาก่อน แต่เขาพอถามทางได้ มันลักษณะคล้ายวังขนาดเล็ก เงียบสงบ โครงสร้างแบบอียิปต์โบราณ ตั้งอยู่ไม่ไกลจากกลางเมือง แต่ก็มีอาณาเขตกว้างพอจะสร้างความเป็นส่วนตัว

มีทหารยามอียิปต์สองนายเฝ้าอยู่หน้าประตู ห้ามมิให้เขาเข้าไป แต่อาจเพราะยศศักดิ์และความเป็นชาวโรมัน หลังจากถกเถียงอยู่สักพักหนึ่ง ทั้งคู่ก็ยอมเปิดทางให้เขาโดยดี

ในที่พำนักนั้นดูเหมือนไม่มีใครอยู่ เขาไม่พบใครเลยที่ทางเดิน ข้าวของเครื่องใช้หรูหราค่อนข้างน้อย ส่วนมากเป็นเอกสารและตู้เก็บเอกสาร “บ้างานเสียจริง” แม็กซิมัสให้ความเห็นน้อย ๆ กับเอกสารมากมายที่กองอยู่บนโต๊ะทำงานกลางห้องโถง เป็นข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับกองทหารลีเจียนของตนนั่นเอง

มีจ้ำหมึกปรากฎอยู่ที่ปลายกระดาษปาปิรุส ทับบนข้อความที่ยังเขียนไม่เสร็จดี

แสดงว่าเจ้าของเอกสารคงรีบร้อนทิ้งงานนี้ไปเพื่ออะไรบางอย่าง

ทันใดนั้นก็มีกลิ่นรุนแรงลอยมาแตะที่จมูกของเขา

มันเป็นกลิ่นหอม…ไม่สามารถบรรยายเทียบได้กับกลิ่นใด ๆ ในโลกที่แม็กซิมัสเคยรับรู้ มันยิ่งรุนแรงขึ้น รุนแรงขึ้น เมื่อแม็กซิมัสเดินไปสู่ห้องด้านหลัง

เป็นส่วนของห้องนอน มีผ้าบางๆ กั้นเอาไว้จากทางเดิน

แม็กซิมัสยื่นมือแหวกม่าน

แล้วร่างหนึ่งที่นอนคุดคู้อยู่บนพรมและหมอนที่พื้นอยู่ก็ปรากฎให้เห็น

“ไคแยน..” ชายคนนั้นพึมพำเรียกชื่อทหารคนสนิทโดยยังไม่หันมามอง แม่ทัพหนุ่มอยู่ในสภาพเหงื่อโทรม หน้าแดงก่ำ และอ่อนแรง แม็กซิมัสยังไม่กล้าขยับเท้าออกจากบริเวณขอบประตู “พามาแล้วหรือ..”

แล้วโมเสสก็เบิกตากว้างเมื่อเห็นว่าคนที่เข้ามาเป็นเขา ร่างนั้นค่อย ๆ ยันตัวเองลุกขึ้นมานั่งด้วยข้อศอก จ้องเขาด้วยสีหน้าตระหนกอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง รูม่านตานั้นหดเล็ก

แม็กซิมัสกลืนน้ำลาย กลิ่นหอมทำให้เขารู้สึกหายใจได้ไม่เต็มปอด

“ข ข้า ขออภัย ที่มาโดยไม่บอกกล่าว”

มันดูเหมือนไม่ใช่อาการป่วยที่แม็กซิมัสรู้จัก ประกอบกับกลิ่นที่รุนแรงนี้แล้ว...

โอเมก้าช่วงติดสัด?

เขาไม่เคยคาดคิดว่าอีกฝ่าย ที่มีตำแหน่งเป็นหนึ่งแม่ทัพแห่งกองทหารลีเจียน จะเป็นโอเมก้า

โมเสสใช้เวลาประมาณนาทีนึงจ้องเขา ก่อนจะสูดหายใจเข้าลึก “แม็กซิมัส” เขาค่อย ๆ ชี้ไปยังอ่างน้ำวางอยู่ที่มุมห้องไม่ไกล “ตักน้ำดื่มให้ข้าที”

แม็กซิมัสยังยืนนิ่งต่ออยู่หลายวินาที ก่อนจะค่อย ๆ ก้าวเข้าไป หยิบถ้วยน้ำแล้วตักน้ำเย็นจากอ่างจนเต็ม แล้วค่อย ๆ ยื่นให้อีกฝ่าย

โมเสสอาจสังเกตเห็นว่ามือเขาสั่นนิดหน่อย

“ขอบใจ” แม่ทัพหนุ่มค่อย ๆ ยื่นมือออกไปหมายจะรับถ้วย

แต่แม็กซิมัสก็ชักมือถอย แล้ววางถ้วยลงบนพื้นใกล้ ๆ นั้นแทน

“..ข้า...” เขากลืนน้ำลาย “ไม่แตะต้องเจ้าดีกว่า”

ชายชาวโรมันผุดลุกขึ้นแล้วหันตัวเดินออกไปทันที

เขาไม่ทันสังเกตนัยน์ตาสีเข้มที่มองตามไป


	3. Chapter 3

เกือบสี่วันแล้วที่แม่ทัพชาวอียิปต์หายหน้าหายตาไป และเขาก็รู้สาเหตุของมัน แม็กซิมัสฝึกทหารอย่างไม่มีสมาธิเท่าใดนัก และด้วยอากาศที่ร้อน ไม่มีใครสนใจว่าตำหนิเขา

จนเวลาเย็นเกือบค่ำ ในที่สุดชายคนนั้นก็ปรากฎตัวที่ป้อมทหารส่วนรับรองแขกที่อากาศเย็นกว่า มีน้ำและอาหาร ท่าทางดูอ่อนระโหยโรยแรง

แม็กซิมัสเลิกคิ้วเล็กน้อย พยายามทบทวนความจำว่าอีกฝ่ายจะรู้ตัวหรือไม่ตอนที่พบเขาเมื่อหลายวันก่อน หลายครั้งที่เขาได้ยินเรื่องโอเมก้าฮีทอย่างไม่มีสติ

แต่อย่างไรเสีย เขาก็คงต้องเข้าไปคุยเอง

แสงตะเกียงทำให้เขามองเห็นใบหน้าอีกฝ่ายไม่ชัดเท่าไหร่ โมเสสหยิบองุ่นสองสามเม็ดเข้าปาก ก่อนที่ดวงตาสีเข้มจะเหลือบมาสังเกตเห็นเขา “ยังไม่กลับหรือ?”

“วิลลาข้าอยู่แค่ตรงนี้” เขาเพยิดหน้าไปด้านข้าง แล้วเดินไปนั่งที่เก้าอี้ไม่ไกลกัน

แต่เขาโกหก หลังจากวันที่รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายเข้าสู่ช่วงฮีทและหายหน้าไป เขาก็เฝ้ารออยู่ที่ป้อมนี้จนดึกดื่นทุกวัน

“อา…” โมเสสพยักหน้า หยิบถ้วยไวน์ขึ้นดื่ม “ท่านแวะไปสินะ เมื่อวันก่อน”

แม็กซิมัสพยักหน้า “ใช่”

“แล้วคิดว่ายังไง?” ดวงตาของโมเสสจ้องที่ถ้วย “จะดูถูกข้าหรือไม่?”

“ข้าต้องเป็นฝ่ายขออภัย ที่ไปก้าวก่ายเรื่องส่วนตัว”

“เอาน่าๆ” โมเสสหัวเราะเบาๆ “หลายปีแล้วกระมัง ที่ข้าไม่ได้ใกล้ชิดกับคนใหม่ๆ ที่ไม่ทราบเรื่องนี้ ข้าสิต้องขออภัยที่ทำให้ท่านเป็นห่วง”

แม็กซิมัสยังเงียบ

แต่เขาจ้องโมเสสไม่วางตา

และอีกฝ่ายก็รู้ตัว

“ท่านยังดูมีคำถาม” ดวงตาสีเข้มเงยขึ้นสบตาเข้า “สงสัยหรือว่าข้าผ่านช่วงเวลานั้นมาได้อย่างไร?”

“ก็ใช่” แม็กซิมัสดูไม่มั่นใจที่จะพูดต่อ “หากเป็นตามที่ข้ารู้มา ท่านคงจะต้อง…”

“อา ใช่ๆ” โมเสสชิงพูดแทรก เขาใช้น้ำเสียงคล้ายไม่ใส่ใจนัก “ข้ามักเรียกเด็กมา พวกอัลฟา แล้วก็ใช้งานเขา” พูดจบก็หันมายิ้มให้ “โอเมก้าชายตั้งครรภ์ไม่ได้เหมือนหญิงอยู่แล้ว แต่พวกเขาก็ต้องใช้กลิ่นและการสมสู่กับอัลฟาในการผ่านพ้นช่วงฮีทไปด้วยดีอยู่ดี เหมือนเป็นเรื่องตลกเลยนะว่าไหม”

“ฟังดูลำบาก” แม็กซิมัสให้ความเห็นสั้น ๆ โมเสสกวักมือให้เด็กรับใช้เติมไวน์ให้แม่ทัพจากโรมด้วย ก่อนจะโบกมือไล่ให้ไป

“แม็กซิมัส” แม่ทัพแห่งอียิปต์วางถ้วยไวน์ลง “ท่านเป็นอัลฟานี่” โมเสสโน้มตัวมาทางเขาเล็กน้อย แต่ด้วยระยะห่างที่นั่งอยู่มันไม่ได้ทำให้พวกเขาใกล้ชิดกันขึ้นแต่อย่างใด “บอกข้าทีสิ โอเมก้าที่ท่านเคยเจอมาในชีวิตเป็นอย่างไรบ้าง”

แม็กซิมัสจิบไวน์ “ข้า..ไม่แน่ใจ” โอเมก้าเกิดอยู่ในอัตราที่น้อยมากหากเทียบกับประชากร น้อยกว่าอัลฟาเสียอีก ธรรมชาติมิได้กำหนดให้เพศรองที่มีลักษณะของ ‘แม่พันธุ์’ มีมากเกินไป ส่วนใหญ่โอเมก้าจะเป็นเพศหญิง ส่วนพวกที่เป็นเพศชาย พวกเขาแทบไม่มีความสามารถในการเจริญพันธุ์ ดูเหมือนข้อผิดพลาดจากธรรมชาติเสียอย่างนั้น “เคยมีคนรับใช้ในไร่มะกอกของข้าคนหนึ่ง ที่สเปน เป็นลูกสาวของคนรับใช้เก่าแก่ เธอเป็นโอเมก้า แต่เธอก็เติบโตมาเป็นแม่ที่แข็งแรง”

“ว้าว ท่านเคยมีไร่มะกอก” น้ำเสียงดูตื่นตา “มีคนอื่นไหม?”

“นอกนั้นข้าไม่แน่ใจ หรือไม่ ก็ไกลตัวจนไม่ได้จดจำ”

“ว้า เป็นชีวิตอัลฟาที่น่าเบื่อสุดๆ” โมเสสเอนตัวกลับไป “แล้วรู้หรือเปล่าว่า..”

ฝ่ายนายพลอียิปต์ลุกขึ้น เดินมาใกล้เขาที่นั่งเก้าอี้อยู่

กลิ่นหอมอ่อน ๆ ลอยมาแตะจมูกฝ่ายอัลฟา กลิ่นที่ทำให้เขาเผลอสูดหายใจลึกจนมีเสียง

โมเสสหัวเราะน้อย ๆ

“เคยมีอัลฟาบอกข้าว่า กลิ่นของโอเมก้าช่วงหลังฮีทจะไม่รุนแรงเท่าไหร่” เขายังโน้มตัวลงไปหาอีก “แต่มันก็หอมพอจะทำให้พวกอัลฟาคลั่งได้”

โมเสสจูบเขาเบา ๆ ที่ขมับ มากพอจะส่งความรู้สึกวาบไปทั่วทั้งร่างของแม็กซิมัส

“เดี๋ยว..” ไม่ทันได้ห้าม โมเสสก็ย่อตัวลงไปคุกเข่า ตรงกลางระหว่างขาของเขา ดวงตาสีเข้มช้อนขึ้นมองตามเสียง

เหงื่อเม็ดโตผุดบนใบหน้าแม่ทัพโรมันชาวสเปน ดวงตาสีอ่อนมองล่อกแล่ก เด็กรับใช้ออกไปหมดแล้วในเวลานี้ แต่ใคร ๆ ก็สามารถเดินเข้ามาได้ทุกเมื่อ

แต่อีกฝ่ายไม่ให้เขาได้ลังเลอยู่นาน โมเสสค่อยๆ ดึงผ้าที่ปกปิดท่อนล่างนั้นอยู่ออก “กลิ่นสบู่ที่โรงอาบน้ำนี่” ว่าเพียงเท่านั้น โอเมก้าหนุ่มก็ประคองแก่นกายของอัลฟาไว้ในมือ แล้วครอบครองมันด้วยปาก

แม็กซิมัสสะดุ้งทั้งร่าง เขาเผลอทำไวน์กระฉอกหก ทำเอาคนด้านล่างมองตาขวาง ศีรษะนั้นค่อย ๆ ขยับ ด้วยริมฝีปากที่กดเม้ม ปลายลิ้น กลิ่นหอมรัญจวนของโอเมก้า และร่างกายที่ขาดกิจกรรมทางเพศมาอย่างยาวนาน ชายชาวโรมันตื่นตัวขึ้นเต็มที่แทบจะในทันที

โมเสสถอนปากออก ส่งเสียงเหมือนหัวเราะคิก แม็กซิมัสยกมือขึ้นจับศีรษะอีกฝ่าย พยายามกดลงไปต่อ แต่โอเมก้าออกแรงขืน “ตรงนี้พอก่อน” เขาเอื้อมไปหยิบขวดเล็ก ๆ จากบนโต๊ะ ดูเหมือนเป็นของที่ตนเตรียมมา แล้วราดน้ำมันหอมด้านในลงบนความเป็นชายที่ถูกปลุกเร้า

แม็กซิมัสเริ่มจะรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายมิได้ปรารถนาให้มันจบลงที่ปาก โมเสสลุกขึ้น เขายังอยู่ในชุดผ้าลินินที่ดูเบาสบายแต่ก็ปกปิดเรือนร่างไว้ใต้นั้นไว้ได้เกือบหมด ชาวโรมันอดไม่ได้ที่จะสูดกลิ่นหอมจากร่างนั้นเข้าไปอีกหน

โมเสสค่อยๆ กางขาตัวเองออกต่อหน้าเขาทั้งที่ยืน ก่อนแทรกปลายนิ้วที่ชโลมด้วยน้ำมันลึกเข้าไปในร่างตัวเองเพื่อเตรียมพร้อม ขณะที่อีกมือนวดชโลมน้ำมันลงบนร่างอีกฝ่ายด้วย ตุบ... มีเสียงย่ำเท้าดังมาจากช่องอากาศด้านข้าง คงมีคนเดินผ่านด้านนอก แม็กซิมัสสะดุ้งแล้วหันไปในทันที ฝ่ายชาวอียิปต์มิได้หยุดมือแต่หูเงี่ยฟัง เมื่อฝีเท้านั้นออกไปไกลเขาก็เร่งมือต่อ และถอนนิ้วออกจากร่างตนเอง

“เจ้าจะ…” แม็กซิมัสไม่ทันได้พูดจบอีกหน อีกฝ่ายก็ยืนหันหลังให้เขา แล้วค่อย ๆ หย่อนน้ำหนักลงมา

มือข้างหนึ่งประคองแก่นกายเขาเอาไว้ กดมันเข้ากับช่องทางของตนเอง “อึก” พอจะมองออกว่าเขาต้องกลั้นเสียงไว้เพียงใด แต่สุดท้ายมันก็ถูกใส่เข้าไปจนสุด “อา…” เขาทิ้งน้ำหนักนั่งพักบนตักอีกฝ่ายอยู่ครู่นึง “หนักไหม?”

“ไม่ใช่ว่าเบา” แม็กซิมัสยังพูดไม่ถูก แต่อีกฝ่ายคงใกล้ชิดเขาพอจะรู้ว่าหัวใจเขาเต้นรัวเร็วขนาดไหน “แต่ก็เบากว่าที่คิด”

โมเสสหัวเราะ เขาค่อย ๆ อ้าขา วางฝ่าเท้าลงบนพื้นให้มั่นคง แล้วเริ่มขยับสะโพกขึ้นลงช้า ๆ

แม็กซิมัสรู้สึกร้อนรุ่มจนแทบระเบิดกับความอ่อนนุ่ม ชุ่มชื้น ที่บดเบียดแก่นกายเขา ภายในร่างกายของโอเมก้า

เขามองแผ่นหลังของโมเสสขยับขึ้นลง ปากช่องทางรูดไปตามความยาว เสียงฝีเท้าด้านนอกดังขึ้นอีกหนทำให้จังหวะถูกชะลอ นั่นก็ทำให้เขาแทบบ้า

“เริ่มทนไม่ไหวแล้วหรือท่านนายพล?” โมเสสเอี้ยวคอกลับมามองเขาเล็กน้อย คงรู้สึกได้จากสะโพกของเขาที่เริ่มขยับสวนขึ้น และแก่นกายที่ขยายขนาด ฝ่ายโอเมก้าขยับบดเบียดลงใส่อีกรอบ ทำเอาเขาสั่นไปทั้งร่าง

“อืม..” แม็กซิมัสยกมือขึ้นคว้าชายเสื้อของอีกฝ่าย แล้วดึงขึ้น เปิดให้เห็นแผ่นหลังที่ชุ่มด้วยเหงื่อ ขยับตามจังหวะการเกร็งและขึ้นลง อัลฟาค่อยๆ ก้มลงไปจนจมูกเกือบแนบชิด แล้วสูดดมกลิ่นหอมนั้น มืออีกข้างลูบไล้ตามมัดกล้ามเนื้อ ทำเอาโมเสสชะงักเล็กน้อย และขยับช้าลง

“ใกล้แล้ว..” โอเมก้ากระซิบเบา ๆ คล้ายพูดกับตนเอง ขาที่เกร็งเพื่อขยับตัวได้ถี่เริ่มผ่อนลง อาจเพราะความเมื่อยล้า แม็กซิมัสประคองเอวอีกฝ่ายให้ลุกยืนขึ้น แล้วให้ยืนค้ำกับขอบโต๊ะ โดยที่ตนลุกตามไปทั้งที่ไม่ได้ถอนกายออก แล้วเริ่มขยับเอว เขากลับกลายได้เป็นฝ่ายคุมเกมเมื่อโอเมก้าเริ่มเหนื่อยอ่อน “แรงอีก” ชาวอียิปต์เอ่ยพร้อมกับเสียงคราง เรียกร้องให้เขาเพิ่มแรง

มีเสียงฝีเท้าเดินใกล้เข้ามาด้านนอก ผสานกับเสียงลม แต่พวกเขาไม่สนอีกต่อไป โมเสสที่ครึ่งตัวบนนอนพาดอยู่บนโต๊ะยกมือขึ้นมาปิดปากตนเอง ขณะที่อัลฟายังใส่แรงเข้ามาไม่ยั้งตามคำขอ แม็กซิมัสก้มมองร่างด้านล่าง คล้ายนักล่ามองเหยื่อที่ไม่อาจลงมือขย้ำ เขายกมือขึ้น ลูบที่เรือนผมสีดำ ลูบตามแนวกระดูกสันหลังผ่านร่มผ้า เรื่อยมาจนถึงสะโพก

“อึก..” เขากระแท่กเข้าไปครั้งสุดท้าย ช่วงโคนของความเป็นชายค่อย ๆ ขยายขนาดขึ้นตามกลไกของอัลฟา มันบวมยึดติดอยู่ภายในช่องทางนั้น ก่อนที่ของเหลวปริมาณมหาศาลจะถูกฉีดเข้าสู่ร่างเบื้องใต้

“อา…” โมเสสส่งเสียงดังออกมาในครั้งสุดท้าย เดาว่าเขาเองก็คงถึงจุดสูงสุดใต้ร่มผ้าที่แม็กซิมัสมองไม่เห็นเช่นกัน

พวกเขาหอบหนักอยู่เงียบๆ ตามหลักแล้ว พวกเขาคงต้องอยู่ในท่าทางนี้ไปอีกหลายนาทีเพราะยังไม่สามารถถอนตัวออกได้

โชคดีที่ฝีเท้านั้นเดินออกไปไกล แมกซิมัสทิ้งน้ำหนักลงทับร่างบนโต๊ะอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อน การขยับตัวกระตุ้นให้ของเหลวถูกฉีดเข้าไปเพิ่ม เขารับรู้ได้ว่าร่างด้านล่างสั่นและบีบรัดมากขึ้นเพียงใด

“เป็นไงบ้าง” เป็นฝ่ายโอเมก้าที่ถาม น้ำเสียงดูหยอกล้อ โมเสสยิ้มนิด ๆ ผ่านสีหน้าที่เหนื่อยล้า

แม็กซิมัสหัวเราะแห้ง ๆ ตอบ ก่อนยกเมือขึ้นปาดเหงื่อ “ยอดเยี่ยม”

“เราจะอยู่ท่าไหนกันดี” ช่องทางนั้นบีบรัดคล้ายจงใจตรวจสอบความคับแน่น ชาวโรมันส่งเสียงเล็กน้อย

“ลงไปนั่ง...ดีกว่า” ยืนนานๆ ทำให้เขาเมื่อย และหากอยู่ตรงนี้คนอื่นคงเข้ามาพบได้ง่ายกว่า

เขาค่อยๆ ประคองร่างอีกฝ่ายขึ้นมาจากโต๊ะ แล้วทิ้งตัวลงบนเก้าอี้ น้ำหนักอีกฝ่ายที่ทับลงมาไม่ได้มากมายจนทนไม่ได้

ที่ทนไม่ได้คือช่องทางที่ยังแกล้งบีบรัดเขาอยู่ต่างหาก

“เจ้านี่มัน..”

โอเมก้าดูพยายามที่จะหาท่าที่จะนั่งได้อย่างผ่อนคลายอย่างลำบาก จนฝ่ายแม็กซิมัสค่อย ๆ ดึงเขาให้นอนทอดกายลงไปบนเก้าอี้ยาวไปด้วยกันทั้งคู่ “อยากพูดอะไรหรือ ท่านแม็กซิมัส”

โมเสสถามด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่รู้ไม่ชี้เชิงหยอกล้อ ทำเอาแม็กซิมัสหัวเราะ เขารวบตัวร่างด้านหน้าเข้าหาตัวเอง แล้วสูดกลิ่นอีกหน มือเอื้อมไปลูบท้องน้อย มันเปรอะคราบ และนูนขึ้นเล็กน้อย

นั่นทำให้โมเสสส่งเสียงถอนหายใจ “น่าเสียดาย” เขาเลื่อนมือลงเพื่อดันมือนั้นออกอย่างละม่อม “ที่ข้าตั้งครรภ์ไม่ได้”

“เจ้าอยากมีบุตรหรือ?” แม็กซิมัสกระซิบถาม

“เปล่า ถ้ามีได้ ข้าคงมีเชื้อสายมากมายจนตั้งเป็นเมืองใหม่ได้” เขายังแค่นหัวเราะ “ข้าเพียงเสียดายน้ำเชื้อดี ๆ จากอัลฟาอย่างพวกท่านที่ต้องสนองให้กับโอเมก้าที่เป็นหมันอย่างข้า ก็เท่านั้น”

“ข้าก็ไม่คิดจะมีลูกอีกแล้ว สบายใจเถอะ” ชาวโรมันละมือออก และเอนหลังพิงกับพนัก

“ท่านเคยมีลูก?” โมเสสยกศีรษะขึ้นมาถาม “ตอนนี้เขาอยู่ไหน?”

แม็กซิมัสเงียบไปก่อนจะตอบ “เขาตายแล้ว”

“ข้า...เสียใจด้วย”

“โอเมก้าชายสามารถมีลูกกับสตรีได้หรือไม่” แม็กซิมัสถามต่อ คล้ายกับจะเปลี่ยนเรื่อง

“...จากบันทึก ก็อาจจะเป็นไปได้ แต่ข้า ทำไม่สำเร็จ” เขาหัวเราะอีก “แถมผู้หญิงที่อยากจะสมสู่กับโอเมก้าชายเพื่อหวังลูกนั่นหายากเสียยิ่งกว่า”

แม็กซิมัสสะดุ้งเมื่อปลายนิ้วของโมเสสเอื้อมมานวดคลึงที่ส่วนโคนของเขาช้าๆ

“คงได้แล้ว..” ไม่นานหลังจากนั้น เขาก็ออกแรงถอนตัวออกจากร่างอีกฝ่ายมาได้

มีของเหลวไหลย้อนออกมาประมาณนึง “อา..มากอยู่เหมือนกันนะเนี่ย ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ท่านช่วยตัวเองนี่เมื่อไหร่กัน” โอเมก้าถามขำ ๆ ดูไม่ต้องการคำตอบ เขาใช้ชายเสื้อตนเองเช็ดมันจนพอจะไม่ไหลออกมาเพิ่ม แล้วเดินไปหยิบผ้า ชุบน้ำผสมเครื่องหอมจากอ่างล้างมือ แล้วมาเช็ดคราบต่างๆ ตามตัวตนเองก่อน

ฝ่ายแม่ทัพโรมันค่อยๆ ยันตัวเองลุกขึ้นมานั่ง โมเสสค่อย ๆ บรรจงเช็ดคราบบนร่างอีกฝ่ายให้ “พรุ่งนี้ท่านอาจต้องไปอาบน้ำอีกหน” จนเมื่อสะอาดเขาก็เช็ดคราบบนเก้าอี้และโต๊ะอย่างคร่าว ๆ ที่เหลือเด็กรับใช้คงต้องมาจัดการให้

“พรุ่งนี้มีซ้อมรบ หวังว่าท่านคงจะตื่น”

“แน่นอนอยู่แล้ว” โมเสสยิ้ม “ก็นั่นเป็นแผนการฝึกของข้าเองนี่”

เขาเข้าไปใกล้เพื่อกระซิบอีกประโยค

“แถมช่วงที่กลิ่นข้าเป็นแบบนี้ อยู่ล้อมรอบด้วยกองทหารของตนเอง คงปลอดภัยกว่ากระมัง”

แม็กซิมัสหัวเราะตอบเบา ๆ เขาจัดเสื้อผ้าตนให้เรียบร้อยและยืนขึ้น

“ให้ข้าไปส่งไหม” เขาจำได้ว่าที่พักของแม่ทัพอียิปต์อยู่ห่างไปจากป้อมนี้เข้าไปเมืองพอสมควร

“อย่าดีกว่า” แต่โมเสสก็ชะงักคิด “เว้นแต่ว่า ท่านยังไม่พอใจสำหรับคืนวันนี้”

นั่นทำให้แม็กซิมัสใบหน้าร้อนผ่าวขึ้นมา

“ขึ้นอยู่กับเจ้ามากกว่ากระมัง” ฝ่ายโรมันตอบ โมเสสกระตุกยิ้ม

“งั้นก็ ตามข้ามา” โมเสสเดินนำ “แต่อย่าลืมว่าพรุ่งนี้เรามีซ้อมรบล่ะ”

ทั้งคู่จึงเดินออกไปจากป้อม และออกจากค่ายทหารนั้นไป


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (มันจะเริ่มแฟนตาซีหน่อยๆล่ะนะ! /ซรับ)

“ท่านนี่นะ…”

โมเสสเดินเข้ามาที่ค่ายพร้อมชุดเกราะเต็มยศ เหมือนเช่นทุกวันก่อนหน้านี้ เข้าประชิดใกล้แม็กซิมัสที่ยืนอยู่ก่อนแล้ว

เมื่อคืนนี้แม็กซิมัสขี่ม้าไปพร้อมกับเขาที่นั่งบนรถม้าพร้อมกับคนของตน ชาวโรมันไม่เคยเห็นโมเสสใช้รถม้ามาก่อน อาจจะใช้เฉพาะช่วงนี้ที่โอเมก้าอาจจะมีความรู้สึกว่าตน...เอ่อ...ความสามารถในการป้องกันตนเองต่ำ พวกเขาพูดคุยกันต่อเล็กน้อย แต่ไม่ได้เหยียบย่างเข้าไปในบ้านอีก โมเสสดูไม่พอใจ แต่ก็ยอมปล่อยเขากลับไปแต่โดยดี

เพื่อที่ตอนเช้าพวกเขาจะได้เข้าร่วมฝึกซ้อมการเดินทัพแต่เช้ามืด

แม็กซิมัสมองร่างนั้นพลางกลืนน้ำลาย แต่เขาก็ทำเพียงยิ้มให้แล้วหันกลับไปยังกองทหารที่ใกล้จะพร้อมเดินทาง “ขี่ม้าไหวแล้วหรือ?”

โมเสสศอกใส่เขาเบา ๆ “ก็ไม่ได้ยากเย็นอะไร” พูดจบเขาก็พาดขาขึ้นม้าตัวโปรดสีดำ “เราจะเดินทัพสิบห้าไมล์ไปในทะเลทรายภายในห้าชั่วโมง หยุดพักและซ้อมรบอยู่กับที่ และเดินทางกลับมาถึงค่ายภายในช่วงเย็น” เขาตะโกนทวนแผนการเสียงดังให้กับทหารในค่าย “หากมีเหตุไม่คาดฝันเกิดขึ้น ก็ให้พวกมันรู้ว่าจะต้องเจอกับกองทหารลีเจียน!”

เส้นทางนำเข้าไปสู่เขตทะเลทราย แต่ไม่ไกลพอจะเข้าสู่พื้นที่กองโจรชุกชุม แม็กซิมัสขึ้นม้า แล้วขี่ตามขบวนไป

เขาออกไปได้เพราะถือว่าเป็นการฝึกซ้อม และที่สำคัญ เขาไม่อยากจะปล่อยให้แม่ทัพหนุ่มออกไปนอกสายตามากเท่าไหร่

นับจากเหตุการณ์เมื่อคืน

อากาศเริ่มร้อนอย่างเลวร้ายเมื่อดวงอาทิตย์ขึ้น และเป็นเช่นนั้นไปทั้งวัน กองทหารฝึกการเดินจัดแถวแปรทัพ และพวกเขาหยุดที่โอเอซิสตอนเที่ยงตามกำหนดการ

แม็กซิมัสเหนื่อยหอบ ความไม่เคยชินกับสภาพอากาศเช่นนี้มากพอทำให้หมดแรงได้ง่าย ฝุ่นทรายติดเต็มรองเท้า กองทหารกางเต้นท์สร้างร่มเงา และเติมน้ำดื่มจากโอเอซิส

“โชคยังดีที่ไม่มีอุปสรรคอะไร” โมเสสเดินมาบอกเขา พร้อมถ้วยน้ำในมือยื่นให้ “ท่านคงยังไม่ชินกับอากาศที่นี่”

“ราดลงมาเลย” แม็กซิมัสพึมพำ

โมเสสหัวเราะเบาๆ แล้วราดน้ำเย็นลงบนศีรษะอีกฝ่ายจนมันเปียกทั่ว “ให้ตายเถอะ ข้ากลัวท่านจะเป็นลมแดด”

“มีฝึกอะไรอีกไหม” แม็กซิมัสลูบน้ำบนใบหน้า แล้วสะบัดหัว มองไปทางกองทหาร

“ขว้างหอกปิลัมกลางแดด และอีกนิดหน่อย” โมเสสหันไปตะโกนให้หน่วยพยาบาลทำงาน “สภาพอากาศเราก็เป็นเช่นนี้ ทหารชาวโรมันมักมีปัญหาเพราะพวกเขามาจากทวีปอื่น แต่พวกเขาก็กีดกันชาวอียิปต์ออกจากกองทัพ”

“พวกเขาต้องทนได้”

“แต่ท่านยังแทบยืนไม่อยู่” โมเสสพยุงอีกฝ่ายขึ้น “เอาเถอะ ท่านนั่งพักจนกว่าเราจะกลับกันก็ได้”

แม่ทัพหนุ่มดึงตัวเขาเข้าไปใกล้

“แล้วค่ำนี้ เราจะพบกันที่โรงอาบน้ำ”

 

กองทหารกลับถึงค่ายก่อนกำหนดการเสียอีก ทั้งหมดดูโหยหาร่มเงา รวมถึงแม็กซิมัสด้วย

แม็กซิมัสใช้เวลาพักที่ค่ายอยู่ประมาณชั่วโมงนึง จนอาการวิงเวียนจากแดดค่อย ๆ ทุเลาลง เขาไม่ได้พบกับแม่ทัพโมเสสหลังจากนั้น แต่อย่างไรก็ตาม เขาต้องการพักผ่อนหย่อนใจในโรงอาบน้ำ

โรงอาบน้ำเป็นอาคารขนาดใหญ่ที่ด้านในมีพื้นที่สำหรับใส่น้ำเพื่อให้ประชาชนเข้าไปอาบ แยกเพศชายและหญิง อาจมีห้องส่วนตัวสำหรับขุนนางหรือชนชั้นสูง พวกเขามักใช้บริการมันวันละครั้ง หรือสองสามวันครั้ง

เมื่อไปถึง ส่วนสาธารณะเต็มไปด้วยทหารจากกองทัพจนฝั่งของสตรีต้องปิดชั่วคราวเพื่อให้พวกเขาใช้ ประชาชนคงเข้าใจ เด็กรับใช้เดินแจ้งว่าแม่ทัพได้จัดเตรียมห้องส่วนตัวไว้ให้เขาแล้ว แม็กซิมัสถูกนำไปสู่ห้องอาบน้ำขนาดเล็ก ลึกเข้าไปจากบ่อหลักของฝั่งชาย มันมีบ่อที่ไม่ใหญ่มาก แบ่งเป็นส่วนตื้นที่ลึกพอจะให้นั่งลงไป และส่วนลึกสำหรับแหวกว่าย แต่น้ำนั้นก็อบอวลด้วยเครื่องหอม

เขาค่อยๆ ถอดเสื้อผ้า ล้างตัวด้านข้างบ่อ แล้วลงไปนั่งแช่ในน้ำอุ่นฝั่งตื้น “อา..” เขาส่งเสียงอย่างผ่อนคลาย หลังผ่านความเมื่อยล้าและอากาศร้อนจัดมาทั้งวัน น้ำตื้นพอที่เมื่อเขานั่งลงไป ระดับน้ำจะอยู่ประมาณช่วงกลางอก

ไม่นานหลังจากนั้นแม่ทัพที่ว่าก็โผล่มา เขาสวมชุดทูนิคยาวสีน้ำเงินเข้ม ยิ้มให้แม็กซิมัส

“ขออภัยที่ให้ท่านรอ” โมเสสค่อยๆ ถอดชุดไว้ที่ข้างสระและล้างตัว “ถูกเรียกตัวนิดหน่อย” เขาค่อยๆ หย่อนปลายเท้าลงในน้ำอุ่นฝั่งตรงข้าม แล้วนั่งลงไปทั้งตัว “อา...หวังว่าพวกทหารจะไม่โกรธข้ามากจนเกินไป”

“เรื่องอะไรหรือ?” แม็กซิมัสถาม ส่วนตื้นของบ่อนี้เล็กจนพวกเขานั่งอยู่ห่างกันเพียงหนึ่งช่วงตัว

และทันทีที่อีกฝ่ายนั่งลงมา กลิ่นกายหอมหวนก็กลบกลิ่นเครื่องหอมไปจนหมดในการรับรู้ของฝ่ายอัลฟา

“การฝึกรูปแบบนี้เป็นแผนของข้าเอง เราทำเป็นประจำทุกสองเดือน หรือสาม” โมเสสว่า เขายกขาขึ้นไขว่ห้าง ปลายเข่าโผล่ขึ้นเหนือน้ำ “และมันก็ทำให้มีบางคนไม่พอใจ… เรื่องเปลืองทรัพยากรบ้าง เสี่ยงให้ทหารบาดเจ็บโดยใช่เหตุบ้าง ให้ตายเถอะ ถ้าไม่ฝึกฝนก็รอพวกเขาไปตายในสนามรบก็แล้วกัน”

“ข้าเห็นด้วยกับเจ้านะ” แม็กซิมัสว่า เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมองเพดานที่ตกแต่งเป็นลวดลายแบบกรีก “อีกอย่าง มันเป็นงานของเจ้านี่”

“ท่านจะโดนเพ่งเล็งทุกอย่าง แม้ว่ามันจะเป็นสิ่งที่ถูกต้องควรทำก็ตาม หากท่านไม่ใช่อัลฟา” โมเสสพูดต่อ “และพวกเขาทุกคนรู้ว่าข้าไม่ใช่”

“แล้ว..” แม็กซิมัสมองกลับมา ดูลังเลที่จะถาม “มีใครทราบอีกบ้าง...ว่าเจ้าเป็นโอเมก้า”

“อืม..” โมเสสหลบตาเขา ไม่บ่อยนักที่อีกฝ่ายจะทำแบบนี้ “ก็อาจจะทั้งเมือง” ชาวโรมันเลิกคิ้ว “ใครๆ ก็รู้กันนั่นแหละ แค่หลีกเลี่ยงจะไม่พูดถึงมากนัก เพราะข้าก็มีบุญคุณกับพวกเขาอยู่”

แล้วโมเสสก็ยิ้มแห้งๆ

“แต่ของแบบนั้นก็รับประกันอะไรไม่ได้นานหรอก จริงไหม”

เด็กรับใช้แวะมาเติมน้ำอุ่นด้วยเหยือกขนาดมหญ่ โมเสสบอกให้เขาไม่ต้องเข้ามาอีก

“เอาเถอะ ข้าอุตส่าห์เตรียมห้องอาบน้ำให้ได้ผ่อนคลายกับท่านทั้งที” แม่ทัพหนุ่มค่อยๆ ยืดขาตนออก “อย่าพูดคุยเรื่องเครียดกันอีกเลยเถิด”

“อะ..” แม็กซิมัสรู้สึกถึงปลายนิ้วเท้าอีกฝ่ายที่แตะโดนกลางลำตัวเขาที่อยู่ใต้น้ำ เขาสูดหายใจช้าๆ ก่อนขยับตัวเข้าไปใกล้ขึ้น ให้อีกฝ่ายสามารถใช้เท้าสัมผัสได้ตามถนัด

และแน่นอนว่าเมื่อถูกปลุกเร้าด้วยกลิ่นแล้ว แม็กซิมัสก็ตื่นตัวขึ้นมาอีกครั้งในทันที

“ยาวกว่าเท้าข้าอีกหรือเปล่าเนี่ย?” โมเสสพูดอย่างขำขัน ขณะที่ค่อย ๆ ใช้ฝ่าเท้าลูบไปตามความยาว เครื่องหอมในน้ำให้ความรู้สึกหล่อลื่นแทนได้อยู่ เขามองแม็กซิมัสที่ตอนนี้ใบหน้าร้อนผ่าว ยิ่งอยากเร่งสัมผัสที่ปลายเท้าให้อีกฝ่ายแสดงสีหน้าอีก

“จะไม่มีใคร เข้ามาได้ จริงหรือ…” แม็กซิมัสมองไปทางประตู มันไม่มีอะไรกั้นนอกจากม่านบาง

“ข้าสนที่ไหน” โมเสสตอบห้วนๆ ลมหายใจสั้นเต็มไปด้วยความต้องการ เขาละฝ่าเท้าออกแล้วค่อย ๆ คลานเข้าไปหา นั่งคร่อมไว้ในท่าคุกเข่า ใช้มือรูดความเป็นชายของอีกฝ่ายแทนจนมันแข็งขืน

“พวกเขาคงต้องเปลี่ยนน้ำใหม่” แม็กซิมัสเงยหน้าสบตา พูดเชิงขำขัน ยกมือขึ้นสัมผัสบริเวณเอวอีกฝ่าย

“พวกเขาต้องเปลี่ยนทุกวันอยู่แล้ว”

“วันนี้เจ้าจะทำอะไรข้าล่ะ ท่านแม่ทัพ”

“เบื่อจะให้ข้าอยู่ด้านบนหรือยัง” มืออีกข้างของโมเสสดันให้มือเขาวางลงไปที่หว่างขาที่อยู่ใต้ผิวน้ำ

“แต่เจ้าดูชอบนี่” แม็กซิมัสกดปลายนิ้วแทรกเข้าไป ร่างด้านบนกระตุกเบา ๆ ก่อนกล้ามเนื้อด้านในจะตอดรัดปลายนิ้วพร้อมกับน้ำอุ่น

“จะแบบไหนข้าก็ได้ทั้งนั้น” โมเสสเสียงสั่นไปเล็กน้อย เขาละมือจากแก่นกายอีกฝ่ายแล้ววางมือไว้บนบ่าแทนเพื่อประคองตนเอง

แม็กซิมัสเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตา ก่อนก้มลง น้ำในบ่อขุ่นเพราะเครื่องหอมทำให้เขาแทบมองอะไรด้านใต้ไม่เห็น แต่ร่างกายของอีกฝ่ายกำลังบีบรัดนิ้วเขาอยู่ เขาค่อยๆ แทรกนิ้วที่สองเข้าไป มือที่วางอยู่บนบ่าบีบแรงขึ้นเล็กน้อย เขาขยับนิ้วเข้าออกและขยับขยับขยายขนาดเพื่อช่วยเตรียมตัว

ฝ่ายชาวอียิปต์อดทนรอไปอีกครู่ กัดริมฝีปากตนจนแดง ก่อนจะเลื่อนมือลงไปใต้น้ำ คว้าแก่นกายเขา แล้วจับมันจ่อเข้ากับปากทางอย่างอดทนไม่ไหว แม็กซิมัสสะดุ้งเล็กน้อย ตาเขาเหลือบไปทางประตู ก่อนจะชักนิ้วถอนออก

เมื่อช่องทางนั้นว่าง อีกฝ่ายก็กดน้ำหนักลงทับแก่นกายเขาทันที “อ..อา” โมเสสครางเสียงดังกว่าเมื่อวาน มันสะท้อนก้องในห้องขนาดเล็ก แต่มันคงถูกเสียงน้ำไหลด้านนอกกลบหมด แม็กซิมัสต้องใช้ความอดทนอย่างสูงขณะมองอีกฝ่ายค่อย ๆ นั่งลงมาจนสุด เขามองไม่เห็นสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นใต้น้ำ แต่สัมผัสของร่างกายก็บอกได้เป็นอย่างดี

โมเสสยังหลับตา เขาโน้มตัวเข้าหาร่างด้านล่างช้า ๆ เลื่อนมือไปจับยึดที่ขอบสระแทน ก้มลงกระซิบที่ข้างหูชายหนุ่มอีกคน “ข้าต้องการให้ท่านขยับ”

แม็กซิมัสไม่ต้องตัดสินใจนาน เขาขยับสะโพกขึ้นทันที สารหล่อลื่นในตัวโอเมก้าเองยังทำให้สัมผัสไม่ฝืดเคืองจนเกินไป ผิวน้ำกระเพื่อมไปตามจังหวะ โมเสสวางศีรษะตนลงบนบ่าอีกฝ่าย ครางเสียงแผ่วเบา

แม็กซิมัสขยับตัวอยู่หลายนาที เพราะอยู่ใต้น้ำ สัมผัสจึงแปลกพิกลไปกว่าเมื่อคืน เขาจับสะโพกอีกฝ่ายยกขึ้น แล้วขยับสวนขึ้นไปจนสุดอีกครั้งหนึ่ง แล้วจึงยกเอวอีกฝ่ายขึ้นเหนือน้ำจนตัวหลุดออก

พวกเขาหอบ สบตากัน

“ถ้าท่านไม่ชอบจะหยุดก็ได้” โมเสสกระซิบเบา ๆ กับเขา ด้วยสายตาที่เต็มไปด้วยความต้องการนั้น แม็กซิมัสเดาอารมณ์อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้เลย

“เปล่า” ชาวโรมันเพยิดไปที่ขอบสระ “วางมือไว้” เมื่อโมเสสอยู่ในท่าโก่งโค้งแล้วเขาจึงลุกขึ้นตาม “มีน้ำมันหอมหรือเปล่า?”

โมเสสชี้ไปทางกองผ้าของตน ข้าง ๆ นั้นมีขวดน้ำมันเล็กๆ อยู่ แม็กซิมัสเดินไปหยิบ ราดมันลงบนแก่นกายตัวเอง ชโลมจนทั่ว

“เอาล่ะ..” เขาค่อย ๆ กดท่อนเนื้อของตนกลับเข้าไปในช่องทางอีกฝ่ายที่ตอนนี้อยู่เหนือผิวน้ำขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย มันชุ่มไปด้วยน้ำอุ่น โมเสสส่งเสียงครางซ้ำ ยิ่งกางขาให้เขาเข้ามาได้ลึก ความอ่อนนุ่มด้านในร่างโอเมก้ายากที่จะให้อดใจไม่บดเบียดรุนแรง

น้ำมันช่วยหล่อลื่นให้เขาขยับได้ถี่และเร็วขึ้น และไม่มีแรงเสียดทานของน้ำเหมือนก่อนหน้า “ลึกอีก...ลึกอีกหน่อย..” ร่างด้านใต้เร่งให้เขากระแทกกายเข้าไปจนมิด เรียกเสียงครางอย่างสุขสม

แม็กซิมัสถอนตัวออกอีกครั้งหนึ่งเพื่อพลิกให้อีกฝ่ายหันหน้าขึ้น หันมามองเขา ดวงตาสีฟ้าสบกับนัยน์ตาสีเข้ม แววตาทั้งคู่เต็มไปด้วยความต้องการ ชาวโรมันกดร่างเข้าไปอีกหน ขยับไปอย่างรุนแรงทั้งยังจ้องอยู่

โมเสสยิ้มให้เขา ส่งเสียงเล็ดลอดบ้างตามจังหวะการขยับ แม็กซิมัสก็รับรู้ว่าแก่นกายของอีกฝ่ายแข็งขืนและชนหน้าท้องตนอยู่ เขาค่อย ๆ ใช้มือรูดมัน ไปพร้อมๆ กับการขยับบดเบียดของตนที่ใกล้ถึงขีดสุด

ความคับแน่นเริ่มก่อตัวขึ้นภายในช่องทางคับแคบ แม็กซิมัสเร่งขยับอยู่อีกสองสามครั้ง ก่อนจะกระแทกตัวลึก แล้วปลดปล่อยของเหลวออกมาเรื่อยๆ อยู่หลายวินาที ขณะที่บริเวณโคนค่อย ๆ ขยายขนาดขึ้น ยึดทั้งคู่ไว้ไม่ให้ไปไหน

โมเสสยกขาขึ้นเกาะเกี่ยวเอวอีกฝ่ายไว้ทันที “อุ้บ…” เขายกมือขึ้นปิดปาก คล้ายอยากจะร้องครางดังๆ แม็กซิมัสขยับมือให้อีกฝ่ายต่ออีกไม่นานร่างของโอเมก้าก็กระตุกปลดปล่อยออกมาตามกัน

ทั้งคู่หอบหนัก จ้องตากันสักพัก ก่อนร่างด้านบนจะคลี่ยิ้มเหนื่อยอ่อนให้

“เป็นแบบนี้อีกแล้ว” เขาพยายามขยับกายตัวเองเล็กน้อย แต่มันติดแน่น “คราวหน้าข้าควรจะรีบชิงดึงมันออก ดีไหม?”

“นี่ดูไม่ออกหรือว่าข้าชอบมันน่ะ” โมเสสทำเป็นมุ่ยหน้า ใช้ส้นเท้าที่เกาะก่ายอยู่กระทุ้งเอวอีกฝ่ายเบาๆ “เฮ้อ…” เขาทิ้งน้ำหนักลงไปนอนแผ่บนพื้น ถอนหายใจยาว “… ขอบคุณ”

“ต้องเป็นฝ่ายข้าต่างหาก..” แม็กซิมัสดูเมื่อยกับท่าทางนี้ เขาค่อย ๆ ประคองอีกฝ่ายให้ไหลลงไปนั่งแช่ในน้ำอุ่นด้วยกันตามเดิม “เจ้า ชอบหรือ..ทำ ด้านนอกนี่”

แม็กซิมัสมองไปทางประตู ระหว่างทำเขาไม่มีสติมากพอจะหันไปมองว่ามีใครดูอยู่หรือเปล่า และอีกฝ่ายก็ไม่ได้ส่งเสียงเบา

“ก็ชวนท่านไปที่บ้านแล้วท่านไม่ทำ” โมเสสตอบทันที น้ำเสียงคาดโทษเสียด้วย “แต่สำหรับข้าในตอนนี้ จะที่ใดก็ได้ทั้งนั้น”

“ขนาดนั้นเลย?” แม็กซิมัสเลิกคิ้ว

“ข้าจะมีกลิ่นแบบนี้อยู่ประมาณสองสามวันก่อนหน้าและหลังช่วงฮีท คล้ายอาการฮีทอ่อน ๆ นั่นแหละ” เขาอธิบาย “นอกเหนือจากนั้นท่านคงแยกข้ากับพวกเบต้าไม่ออก”

“แต่ข้าได้กลิ่นนะ” ชาวโรมันว่า ยกมือไปโอบร่างด้านบนตัวตนไว้ “ข้าจำได้ว่าตอนพบเจ้าครั้งแรก มีกลิ่นหอมแปลกลอยมาแตะจมูก”

โมเสสเลิกคิ้ว “จริงหรือ? พวกอัลฟานี่ จมูกดีขนาดนั้นเลยหรือไง”

“ดูเหมือนจะเป็นอย่างนั้น”

แม่ทัพหนุ่มก้มลงจูบที่จมูกเขาเบาๆ

แม็กซิมัสยกมือขึ้นรั้งท้ายทอยอีกฝ่ายลงมา..

“โอ้ะ” โมเสสออกแรงฝืนอีกหน พร้อมขยับตัวนิดหน่อย ดูเหมือนว่าแก่นกายของอัลฟาจะกลับสู่สภาพเดิมไวขึ้นจนเริ่มหลวมลง

นั่นทำให้แม็กซิมัสปล่อยมือจากท้ายทอยเขา

ชาวโรมันรีบลุกขึ้นจากน้ำ แล้วค่อยๆ ถอนตัวออกช้า ๆ มีของเหลวไหลย้อนออกมาจำนวนหนึ่ง เจ้าตัวรีบใช้นิ้วปาดไว้ก่อนมันจะหยดลงในบ่อเลอะเทอะไปมากกว่านี้

พวกเขาขึ้นจากบ่อและไปล้างตัว

“คืนนี้ท่านจะไปไหนต่อ” โมเสสถามขณะเช็ดตัว

“นอนพัก” แม็กซิมัสตอบทันที “อย่าลืมสิ ข้าเกือบเป็นลมแดด”

“จริงสิ” ชาวอียิปต์หัวเราะ

แล้วพวกเขาก็แยกกันที่หน้าโรงอาบน้ำ

และเวลาก็ดำเนินต่อไป


	5. Chapter 5

โมเสสยังมีกลิ่นหอมยั่วยวนใจอยู่ในวันรุ่งขึ้นที่ค่ายทหาร และดูเหมือนจะมีเพียงอัลฟาที่สัมผัสได้ถึงมัน

มันทำให้แม็กซิมัสเสียสมาธิพอจะแอบใช้ห้องทำงานส่วนตัวเพื่อเรียกโมเสสเข้ามา ให้แม่ทัพหนุ่มคุกเข่าลงและใช้ปากให้จนเขาเสร็จในช่วงเช้า และให้โมเสสนอนลงบนพรมเพื่อที่เขาจะจัดการอย่างรวดเร็วในช่วงบ่าย

ยิ่งถูกใช้งานถี่ ดูเหมือนว่าส่วนที่บวมขึ้นของอวัยวะเพศอัลฟาจะอ่อนยวบลงได้ไวขึ้น พวกเขาจึงไม่มีปัญหาเรื่องเวลามากเท่าที่ควรเป็น

เป็นหนึ่งอีกหนึ่งวันที่เขาอ่อนล้าจนอยากจะล้มพับลงไป

แต่ใช่ เขาต้องการโมเสส

มันอาจเป็นเพียงสัญชาตญาณอัลฟาที่มีต่อโอเมก้าที่เคยได้ร่วมเพศก็เป็นได้ แต่เขาไม่สน

ในวันรุ่งขึ้น เมื่อโมเสสยังไม่มา เขาจึงเริ่มมีสมาธิในการทำงานมากขึ้น และฝึกซ้อมทหารในแบบที่ควรจะเป็น

เขาเริ่มถ่ายทอดวิธีการฝึกของตนให้กับพวกทหารเซนจูเรียน เพื่อที่พวกนั้นจะได้นำไปฝึกพลทหารทั่วไปต่อ

และแม็กซิมัส จะได้พักผ่อน เสียที

 

 

โมเสสไม่ได้มาที่ค่ายในวันนั้น แต่ทหารของเขาบอกว่าเขามีธุระที่อะเล็กซานเดรีย

แค่เพียงนึกว่าจะมีอัลฟาคนใดได้สูดกลิ่นของโอเมก้าคนนั้นนอกไปจากเขา แม็กซิมัสก็รู้สึกโกรธ

เขาพยายามตั้งสติ ปกติแม็กซิมัสมักไม่หัวเสียกับเรื่องเล็ก ๆ มันเป็นเพียงสัญชาตญาณของอัลฟาก็เท่านั้น เขาบอกตนเองแบบนั้น

แต่อย่างที่เคยบอกเล่าไป เขาไม่เคยมีประสบการณ์กับโอเมก้ามาก่อน

ช่วงเย็น โมเสสจึงกลับมาที่ค่าย ดูเหมือนว่าวันนี้จะมีเทศกาลบวงสรวงเทพสักองค์ ชาวบ้านและทหารจึงเดินขวักไขว่ในเมือง

ที่ค่ายทหารจึงเงียบลงนิดหน่อย ราวกับมีเพียงพวกเขาเท่านั้น

โอเมก้าเดินเข้ามาที่ส่วนรับรองแขก ในชุดทูนิคสีน้ำเงินเข้มยาวแบบเดิม แม็กซิมัสที่ไม่ได้สวมชุดเกราะเดินเข้าไปหา

โมเสสมิได้มีกลิ่นยั่วยวนใจเช่นวันก่อน

แต่อีกฝ่ายก็มีกลิ่นหอมอยู่ดี

“มันจะต่างอะไรกันไหม หากข้าจะทำกับเจ้าในช่วงนี้”

แม็กซิมัสถามออกไปตรงๆ

“อาจมีนิดหน่อย” จากเสียงและกลิ่นลมหายใจ อีกฝ่ายดูมึนเมาเล็กน้อยเพราะฤทธิ์ไวน์ “แต่วันนี้มีพิธีบวงสรวงเทพีฮาเธอร์”

แม่ทัพหนุ่มเอนตัวพิงเขาช้า ๆ มือลูบไล้ไปตามลำตัว

“หากข้ามิได้เมาไวน์หรือใกล้ชิดอัลฟาสักคน เทพีคงกริ้วเป็นแน่”

แม็กซิมัสแค่นหัวเราะ เขาดูไม่ชอบใจนิดหน่อยกับคำว่า อัลฟา สักคน “ไหนว่าเจ้ามิได้สนเทพเจ้าเช่นชาวอียิปต์”

“ข้าจะสนเมื่อข้าต้องการ” เขาตอบแบบนั้น

แม็กซิมัสมองหาซอกมุมที่มืดและอับสายตาพอจะไม่มีใครเห็นพวกเขาในทันทีแม้ว่าจะเดินเข้ามา ผลักโมเสสเข้าไป ให้หันหลังติดกำแพง แล้วตนเองก็เบียดกายทาบทับ เสื้อนั้นราวกับถูกออกแบบให้เลิกขึ้นได้ง่าย และอีกฝ่ายมิได้สวมอะไรด้านในด้วยซ้ำ ชาวโรมันก้มมองร่างนั้นครู่หนึ่ง

เพียงคิดว่าอาจมีผู้ใดแตะต้องร่างนี้ก่อนมาถึง เขาก็รู้สึกโกรธ

แต่เขาคงไม่กล้าเอ่ยปากถามหรอก

ชาวโรมันหยิบขวดน้ำมันหอมออกมาอย่างใจเย็น ราดมันลงมือตน ก่อนแทรกปลายนิ้วเข้าไปในช่องทาง มันคับแคบและฝืดเคืองกว่าวันก่อน

โมเสสส่งเสียงในลำคอ เขาพึมพำกระซิบกับกำแพง “ท่านคงต้องใช้มันเยอะหน่อย”

แม็กซิมัสราดน้ำมันลงไปเพิ่ม แทรกไปนิ้วขยับขยายช่องทาง จนมันชุ่มไปด้วยน้ำมัน

โมเสสจับมือเขาให้พอ ร่างนั้นดูต้องการสิ่งอื่นนอกจากนิ้วมือ แม็กซิมัสค่อย ๆ ประคองแก่นกายของตนออกมา แน่นอนว่ามันตื่นตัวตั้งแต่ได้เห็นอีกฝ่ายเปลือยกาย เขาใช้น้ำมันที่เหลือบนมือลูบชโลมมันอีกหน่อย ก่อนกดเข้าไป

มันแทรกเข้าง่ายเพราะน้ำมัน แต่ช่องทางมิได้ขยับขยายเปิดรับเขามากเท่าเมื่อวันก่อน มันกระตุก ตอดรัด เขาต้องใช้แรงมากขึ้นในการเบียดตัวเข้าไป

โมเสสส่งเสียงร้องดูเจ็บปวด แต่เขาก็มีท่าทางดูพอใจ โอเมก้าค่อย ๆ กางขาออก แอ่นกายเอื้อต่อการเข้ามาของอีกฝ่ายมากขึ้น

“ข้าบอกแล้ว..” เขาพึมพำ “ตอนนี้ท่านแยกข้ากับพวกเบต้าไม่ออกหรอก”

“คิดงั้นจริงหรือ” เขาดึงตัวออกจนเกือบหลุดออกมา แล้วกระทั้นเข้าไปซ้ำ เรียกเสียงร้องดังครั้งหนึ่ง “จะมีเบต้าที่ไหนที่เชิญชวนข้าเช่นนี้”

“ท่านคง..ไม่เคย..ได้พบ” โมเสสพูดแทรกเสียงคราง ชาวโรมันเร่งจังหวะการขยับตัวขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ เมื่อช่องทางเขาเริ่มปรับตัวได้ ร่างเขาถูกดันจนแนบชิดกับกำแพง อีกฝ่ายขยับแรงจนมีเสียงเฉอะแฉะจากน้ำมันพอให้ได้ยิน

“ถึงมีข้าก็คงไม่สนหรอก” แม็กซิมัสก้มลง งับฟันลงเบา ๆ ที่หัวไหล่อีกฝ่ายอย่างอดไม่ได้ “ข้ามีเจ้าอยู่นี่”

โมเสสไม่ได้ตอบแต่ครางเสียงดังขึ้น เขาดูพยายามจะขยับสวน แต่แรงของแม็กซิมัสที่มีมากกว่าทำให้เขาถูกดันจนแทบกระดิกตัวมากไม่ได้

“ยังไม่รุนแรงพอใจเจ้าหรือ?” ฝ่ายสอดใส่ถาม แล้วอีกฝ่ายก็พยักหน้า จากนั้นชาวโรมันก็เร่งจังหวะเร็วรุนแรง กล้ามเนื้อเขากดเกร็งไปตามจังหวะที่ถูกกระแทกรัวเร็ว

โมเสสเริ่มครางอย่างไม่อดกลั้น มันคล้องไปกับเสียงกลองและดนตรีจากภายนอก คงมีจุดเทศกาลจัดใกล้ๆ กับค่ายทหาร ยิ่งทำให้แม็กซิมัสได้ใจที่อีกฝ่ายไม่ต้องสะกดเสียง เขาจับขาของแม่ทัพหนุ่มกางออกอีก เพื่อจะแทรกตัวเข้าได้ลึกมากขึ้น

ตุบ.. แต่แล้วก็มีเสียงฝีเท้าดังขึ้นในระยะใกล้

นายทหารคนหนึ่งเดินเข้ามาที่ค่าย บริเวณที่พวกเขาอยู่

แม็กซิมัสชะลอลง แต่ยังไม่หยุดขยับในทันที โมเสสเองก็ได้ยิน จึงเงียบเสียงปิดปากสนิท

ชายคนนั้นไม่ได้อยู่ในชุดเกราะ แต่ดูจากสีชุดทูนิคคงเดาได้ว่าเป็นทหารโรมัน เขาโซเซเดินเข้ามาอย่างเมามาย คล้ายจะหาของบางอย่าง มิได้สนใจสองร่างที่แอบอยู่ในซอกหลืบ แต่สิ่งของนั้นดูจะหายากในสภาพเช่นนี้ เขาเดินวนและรื้อข้าวของอยู่หลายนาที

แม็กซิมัสที่ยังไม่หยุดขยับเริ่มหมดความอดทน เขาดึงตัวออกจนเกือบสุด แล้วกระแทกกลับเข้าไป ซ้ำไปซ้ำมาช้า ๆ ร่างของโมเสสตอบสนองเขาด้วยการสะดุ้งและตอดรัด แต่ไม่มีเสียงใด ๆ เล็ดลอด อีกฝ่ายมีความสามารถด้านการกลั้นเสียงเสียงจริง ชาวโรมันนึกชม จนเขาอยากจะท้าทายขีดจำกัดนั้นขึ้นมา

เขายิ่งขยับเร็วขึ้น เร็วขึ้น ระวังไม่ให้เกิดเสียงกระทบกันของผิวเนื้อ เร็วจนเกือบอยู่ในจังหวะเดียวกันกับช่วงก่อนหน้านายทหารจะเข้ามา พยายามบดเบียดให้โดนจุดอ่อนไหวภายในทุกครั้ง จุดที่เมื่อกระทบแล้วร่างทั้งร่างจะตอดรัดเขาแน่นขึ้นไปอีก

ทหารคนนั้นหาจนเจอ มันเป็นถุงหนัง เดาว่าด้านในคงมีสุรา ชายคนนั้นนั่งลง ไกลไปจากพวกเขาประมาณอีกฟากของห้องได้ แต่คงไม่ไกลพอจะไม่ได้ยินหากมีใครส่งเสียงดัง เขาเริ่มดื่มจากถุงหนังและเมามายไปกว่าเดิม

โมเสสเริ่มส่งเสียงเบา ๆ ในลำคอ มันไม่ดังพอจะให้ใครข้างนอกได้ยิน แม็กซิมัสแนบริมฝีปากเข้ากับใบหู “ตอนนี้ข้ายึดอยู่กับเจ้าได้หรือเปล่า”

อีกฝ่ายพยักหน้าเร็ว ๆ สองสามที แม็กซิมัสขยับต่ออีกหน่อย ร่างด้านล่างก็กระตุก คราบสีขาวเปรอะบนกำแพง

“เร็วกว่าข้าอีกนะ” เขากระซิบหยอกล้อ โมเสสเอื้อมมือมาตีเขาเบา ๆ ช่วงโคนของเขาก็เริ่มบวมขึ้นมาแล้ว เขาจับยึดเอวไว้ด้วยมือทั้งสองข้าง แล้วขยับแทรกเข้าไปลึกสุด

ของเหลวปริมาณหนึ่งถูกฉีดเข้าไป โมเสสแอ่นกาย สั่นระริกไปทั้งร่าง ยกมือขึ้นปิดปากแน่น ส่งเสียงสูดหายใจดัง ความคับแน่นจากช่วงโคนที่ยึดร่างพวกเขาไว้ดูแจ่มชัดกว่าครั้งก่อน ๆ โมเสสดูเจ็บปวด แต่เขาก็ยังมีท่าทีที่พอใจ

แม็กซิมัสเหลือมองทหารเมามาย ชายคนนั้นยังนั่งดื่มเหล้าอยู่ มิได้สนใจเสียงประหลาดจากตรงนี้ เขาจึงยังนิ่งเงียบ เอื้อมมือไปลูบเบา ๆ ที่หน้าท้องอีกฝ่าย

พวกเขาอยู่ในความเงียบกันไปเช่นนั้นต่ออีกหลายนาที จนมีเสียงตะโกนเรียกมาจากด้านนอก ชายคนนั้นจึงลุกออกไป

“อุ..” แม็กซิมัสส่งเสียงเบาๆ ตอนโมเสสขยับบิดกายเล็กน้อยแล้วร่างก็หลุดออก แม่ทัพหนุ่มนั่งลงพิงกำแพง หอบหนัก ไม่ได้สนใจคราบคาวที่เปรอะเปื้อนและไหลย้อนออกมานัก

“ในค่ำคืนพิธีฮาเธอร์ ใคร ๆ ก็สมสู่กันทั้งนั้น” ชาวอียิปต์พึมพำ “เดี๋ยวเด็กรับใช้จะมาจัดการเอง ไม่รู้หรอกว่าของใคร”

“ไว้คราวหน้าข้าจะไปบ้านเจ้าดีกว่า” แม็กซิมัสจัดเสื้อผ้าของตน แล้วนั่งลงข้าง ๆ “เจ้าจะได้ร้องดัง ๆ ได้”

“เพิ่งคิดได้หรือไง” โมเสสยกเท้าขึ้นไปจะเขี่ย แต่ก็ดูปวดร้าวจนวางมันลง “อา..ไว้ถึงครั้งหน้าเราค่อยทำกันต่อ”

“ครั้งหน้า?” แม็กซิมัสทวนอย่างสงสัย

“เมื่อข้าฮีทครั้งหน้า” โมเสสตอบ นิ่วหน้าเล็กน้อยเมื่อขยับตัว “ท่านรุนแรงขนาดนี้ คงมีแต่โอเมก้าติดสัดเท่านั้นจะรับไหว”

“ข้าเบามือได้ ถ้าเจ้าร้องขอ”

“มันจะเจ็บด้วย” โมเสสลูบคลำที่สะโพกตัวเองเบา ๆ “เอาเถอะ ถ้าข้าทนไม่ได้ขึ้นมาระหว่างนั้นก็คงขึ้นไปควบท่านเอง”

แม็กซิมัสขำ

วันนั้นเขาไปส่งโมเสสถึงที่บ้าน และพาร่างเมามายนั้นเข้านอน


	6. Chapter 6

เมื่อไม่มีกลิ่นแบบโอเมก้ามากวนใจ หรือกระตุ้นอารมณ์ใด ๆ ในตัวเขา แม็กซิมัสก็กลับไปตั้งใจจดจ่อกับงานได้มากขึ้น ที่จริงแล้วการฝึกทหารของเขาไม่ได้มีเอกลักษณ์โดดเด่นอะไร เพียงแต่กองทัพในอียิปต์นั้นค่อนข้างหละหลวมนักหากเทียบกับโรม

โมเสสยังมาที่ค่ายทุกวัน พร้อมเอกสารต่าง ๆ เดือนนั้นมีการคุมเข้มเรื่องลาดตระเวนในทะเลทรายเพราะเกิดเหตุปล้นสะดมขึ้นอีกแล้ว ทุกคาราวานสินค้าที่ขึ้นทะเบียนกับโรมันจะต้องมีกองทหารหน่วยหนึ่งอารักขาไปด้วย

นั่นทำให้ค่ายทหารว่างคนขึ้น วุ่นวายขึ้น แต่ก็น่าเบื่อน้อยลงเมื่อมีอะไรให้ทำ

เป็นเวลาสามสัปดาห์มาแล้วที่แม็กซิมัสไม่ได้ทำกิจกรรม หรือ นอนกับแม่ทัพหนุ่ม เพราะทั้งคู่ก็ทำแต่งาน ได้พูดคุยกันบ้างเล็กน้อยตามประสา

แต่ช่วงเที่ยงของวันนั้นโมเสสก็มาหาเขาที่ห้องทำงานส่วนตัว แม็กซิมัสกำลังนั่งจดบันทึกประจำวัน

เขาเริ่มได้กลิ่นแบบเดิมแตะจมูกอีกหน

“ช่วงเดือนนี้เครือแม่น้ำไนล์จะปริ่มสูงเป็นช่วงสุดท้าย ก่อนจะถึงฤดูเพาะปลูก” โมเสสชวนเขาคุย “ท่านรู้หรือไม่ว่าหลังบ้านพักข้าติดแม่น้ำ?”

“ข้าไม่รู้” แม็กซิมัสตอบ แม้ใจจะลอยไปตามกลิ่นยั่วยวนนั่นแล้ว

“ข้าอยากให้ท่านไปร่วมชมวิวกับข้า คืนนี้” โมเสสเดินไปปิดประตู ลงกลอนจนสนิท แม้ช่วงบนเขาจะยังใส่ชุดเกราะชิ้นหนึ่งอยู่ แต่แม็กซิมัสสังเกตว่าท่อนล่างนั้นมีเพียงทูนิคเปิดโล่ง

โมเสสเดินกลับมาที่เขาซึ่งกำลังนั่ง พาดขาทับลงบนตัก

แม็กซิมัสกลืนน้ำลาย

“ท่านจะมาไหม?” อีกฝ่ายถามย้ำเมื่อเห็นเขาเงียบ มือว่องไวดึงผ้าที่ปกคลุมท่อนล่างเขาออกให้พ้นทาง

น่าอายเล็กน้อยที่เพียงการมองและสูดกลิ่นก็ทำให้กลางลำตัวเขาตื่นตัว

โมเสสจับมัน กดส่วนปลายจ่อกับช่องทางตน ที่แม้จะยังไม่ได้ถูกเตรียมเตรียมพร้อม แต่แม็กซิมัสก็สัมผัสได้ว่ามันกระหายจะให้มีสิ่งสอดใส่ และมีของเหลวชุ่มอยู่ จากกลิ่นแล้ว อาจเป็นน้ำมันหอมที่อีกฝ่ายเตรียมมาไว้ก่อน “ว่ายังไง?”

“ไปสิ”

สิ้นคำแม็กซิมัสก็ดันร่างตนขึ้นไปอย่างแรงพร้อมกับจับสะโพกนั้นกดลงมา มันรุนแรงจนโมเสสอาจจะรู้สึกจุก แต่ความสุขสมก็แล่นเข้ามาแทนที่ทันที

แม็กซิมัสลุกขึ้น ดันให้อีกฝ่ายนอนพาดลงไปบนโต๊ะทำงานตนเอง แล้วเริ่มขยับอย่างรวดเร็ว

เขาเห็นโมเสสยิ้ม “หากมี...เวลา….ข้าคงพาท่านไปล่องเรือ”

แม็กซิมัสก้มมอง หยดเหงื่อหลายเม็ดร่วงลงบนร่างด้านใต้ “เราจะไม่มีเวลาหรือ?”

“นั่นคงแล้วแต่ท่าน” โอเมกายกมือขึ้นลูบหน้าเขา “แม็กซิมัส ท่านเคยสมสู่กับโอเมก้าติดสัดหรือเปล่า?”

“ไม่..เคย” เขาเน้นเสียงย้ำขณะบดเบียดกายรุนแรง หอบหนัก

กลิ่นนั้นเริ่มอบอวลรุนแรงไปทุกที

“งั้นท่านคงไม่รู้” ขาข้างหนึ่งด้านล่างยกขึ้นก่ายตัวเขาไว้ “อัลฟาน่ะ เมื่ออยู่ต่อหน้าโอเมก้าช่วงฮีทแล้ว ก็ไม่ต่างไปจากสัตว์เดรัจฉาน”

“ขนาดนั้นเลย?” แม็กซิมัสเลิกคิ้ว เขาคิดว่าตนยังพอควบคุมตัวเองได้อยู่ แต่ก็กระแทกเอวเข้าใส่แรงขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ “เคยนอนกับสัตว์ด้วยหรือ เจ้าน่ะ?”

“คิดว่าเคยหรือเปล่า?” น้ำเสียงที่ตอบฟังดูท้าทาย

“ก็ไม่รู้สิ”

น้ำเสียงตอบเหมือนไม่ใส่ใจ แต่ชาวโรมันก็ขยับต่อรุนแรงจนโมเสสต้องยกมือขึ้นปิดปากตนไว้

“ฮะฮะ ถึงกับโกรธเลยหรือ?” โมเสสหัวเราะพลางกัดปาก ก่อนจะกระซิบบอกเสียงสั่น ๆ “แต่ช่วงนี้ข้านอนแค่กับท่าน” เขายกศีรษะขึ้นเล็กน้อยเพื่อกระซิบให้ชิดใกล้ ย้ำเรื่องนั้นราวกับรู้ว่าอัลฟาจะหงุดหงิดเรื่องอะไร “เท่านั้น”

แม็กซิมัสสูดหายใจเสียงดัง “เจ้าจะเข้าฮีทจริง ๆ เมื่อไหร่”

“คงคืนนี้” อีกฝ่ายตอบ “ปกติมันจะไม่มาไวเท่านี้ คงเพราะได้พบอัลฟากลิ่นแรงกระมัง” พูดจบก็ส่งเสียงขำๆ

เมื่อโมเสสรู้สึกว่าวัตถุในกายเริ่มขยับขยาย เขาจึงดึงอีกฝ่ายลงมากระซิบ “ข้าต่อรีบไปจัดการเอกสารก่อนลาหยุดยาว” มือข้างหนึ่งผลักหน้าท้องอีกฝ่ายให้ออกไป “ดึงมันออกไปหน่อยก่อน”

แม็กซิมัสดูขัดใจ แต่เขาก็ยอม เมื่อส่วนโคนที่กำลังบวมถูกชักถอยออกไป โมเสสก็นวดมันต่อให้ด้วยมือจนเสร็จ

ส่วนปลายที่ยังค้างอยู่ในร่างของโอเมก้าทำให้ของเหลวถูกฉีดเข้าไป มันไหลย้อนออกมาบ้างเมื่อไม่ได้ถูกยึดแน่น ร่างด้านล่างสั่นน้อย ๆ อย่างพอใจ

แม็กซิมัสถอนตัวออกแล้วลงไปนั่ง เขี่ยๆ เอกสารบนโต๊ะให้ไม่เกะกะร่างที่กำลังนอน แถมเขาคงยังต้องรอจนกว่าแก่นกายตนจะสงบลงอีก

โมเสสค่อย ๆ ลุกขึ้นนั่งบนโต๊ะ ยกมือขึ้นเสยผมตนเอง ใช้ผ้าคาดเอวด้านล่างพันจนกลายเป็นกางเกงชั้นในโดยไม่ได้เช็ดคราบออกด้วยซ้ำ

“ไว้ข้าจะรอ ที่บ้าน” เขาย้ำอีกหนก่อนลุกขึ้น ท่าทางเซเล็กน้อย “ท่านก็...ดื่มน้ำให้เยอะ ๆ ล่ะ”

“เออ” แม็กซิมัสรับคำ มองโมเสสค่อย ๆ แง้มประตูออกไป และงับมันปิดคืน

เขารอจนร่างกายตัวเองสงบลง สูดลมหายใจลึก พยายามสงบจิตใจ แม้กลิ่นของโอเมก้าจะยังคงติดจมูก เขาเช็ดคราบทำความสะอาด และรีบจัดการเอกสาร ส่งให้เด็กรับใช้

แล้วมุ่งหน้ากลับวิลลาของตนตั้งแต่บ่าย


	7. Chapter 7

วิลลาของแม็กซิมัสจัดวางอย่างเรียบง่าย มีอาคารอยู่อาศัยที่กว้างสบาย ลมไหลผ่าน และมีพื้นที่ปลูกพืชไม่ใหญ่มาก ส่วนใหญ่เขาพยายามจะปลูกมะกอก เหมือนกับบ้านเก่าของเขาที่สเปน ให้คนงานชาวอียิปต์ดูแลไว้

มันเคยเป็นวิลลาของขุนนางโรมันที่ทิ้งร้างไปหลายสิบปีแล้ว และถูกปรับปรุงใหม่เมื่อข้าหลวงทราบว่าเขาจะมาอาศัยที่นี่ แม็กซิมัสเกิดและโตในบ้านไร่ เขาไม่ใช่พวกชนชั้นสูงติดสบาย ดังนั้นวิลลาเก่าก็เพียงพอต่อความต้องการของเขาแล้ว

บ่ายวันนั้นเขาใช้เวลาอยู่ที่วิลลาของตนเอง จนตะวันคล้อยต่ำ จึงควบม้าออกไป

เขาจำเส้นทางไปที่พำนักของโมเสสได้ มันดูเหมือนวังมากกว่าวิลลา อาจเพราะสายเลือดอีกฝ่ายทำให้ได้รับอนุญาตให้อาศัยอยู่ในอาคารนั้น มันไม่ได้มีขนาดใหญ่มาก พื้นที่ส่วนใหญ่เป็นบ่อน้ำขุดที่ล้อมรอบตัวอาคารเล็กอีกที

มองจากด้านนอก ตะเกียงถูกจุดไม่ครบเท่าไหร่ ด้านในจึงดูมืดสลัว

มีทหารนายหนึ่งยืนอยู่หน้าทางเข้าอาคาร แม็กซิมัสพบเขาที่ค่ายค่อนข้างบ่อย เป็นหนึ่งในชาวอียิปต์ที่มีตำแหน่งสูงในกองทัพลีเจียน มักปรากฏตัวอยู่ใกล้กับโมเสส ชาวโรมันจำได้ว่าเขาชื่อ ไคแยน

ไคแยนทำท่าเคารพแม็กซิมัส บอกให้เขาวางอาวุธทั้งหมดไว้ที่หน้าประตู “เป็นระเบียบน่ะขอรับ” อีกฝ่ายบอก และแม็กซิมัสก็ไม่ได้แสดงท่าทางมีปัญหา เขาพกมาเพียงดาบประจำตัว และมีดสั้น

เมื่อก้าวเข้าไป แม็กซิมัสก็มีเพียงตัวเปล่า และชุดคลุมทูนิค

“ในบ้านไม่มีใครอีก เขารอท่านอยู่ห้องริมน้ำ เมื่อเจอห้องทำงาน ให้เลี้ยวขวา”

ชาวโรมันเดินไปตามนั้น

มันเป็นส่วนคล้ายห้องนั่งเล่น ริมน้ำ เปิดโล่ง มีตะเกียงให้แสงสว่างสลัว มีม่านบางคลุมไว้รอบใช้ป้องกันแมลงแต่พอจะมองทะลุไปด้านนอกได้ มีส่วนบันไดให้เดินลงไปถึงผิวน้ำ

พรมผืนใหญ่ถูกปูอยู่ที่พื้นพร้อมกองหมอนและผ้าห่ม มีอ่างน้ำดื่มตั้งอยู่ที่ริมกำแพง

มีกลิ่นจาง ๆ อยู่ที่นี่ กลิ่นที่กระตุ้นเร้าร่างกายเขาได้ยิ่งเสียกว่าเมื่อกลางวัน กลางลำตัวเขาเริ่มดุนดันอยู่ในร่มผ้าเมื่อนึกภาพถึงโอเมก้าที่ควรจะนอนอยู่เบื้องหน้าตน

แล้วร่างนั้นก็ปรากฏออกมาจากห้องด้านข้าง กลิ่นหอมรุนแรงปะทะใส่ประสาทสัมผัสทั้งหมดของอัลฟาทันที

โมเสสยังอยู่ในชุดทูนิคยาวเหมือนเดิม เขาถือถ้วยน้ำมา วางมันไว้ข้างอ่าง

“พอให้คนรับใช้ออกไปก็ต้องจัดการอะไรเอง” เขาตักน้ำดื่มใส่สองแก้ว แล้วยื่นให้ชาวโรมันใบหนึ่ง “นั่งลงก่อนสิ” ผายมือไปที่พรม

แม็กซิมัสรู้สึกคอแห้งผากลงไปทันทีเมื่อสูดกลิ่นนั้นเต็มแรงอีกหน เขารับแก้วน้ำแล้วนั่งลง สัมผัสแตะมือยิ่งทำให้เขาตื่นตัว เขาก้มลงจิบน้ำช้า ๆ จนสติกลับมาอีกครั้ง

“โดยปกติแล้ว เราคงต้องสมสู่กันทั้งคืน จนกว่าทั้งสองฝ่ายจะเหนื่อยไป” ฝ่ายโอเมก้าอธิบายพร้อมนั่งลงตาม คล้ายกับเป็นเรื่องธรรมดา แม็กซิมัสสังเกตว่าใบหน้านั้นเริ่มมีเหงื่อผุด และลมหายใจร้อนกว่าอุณหภูมิรอบ ๆ

ที่อียิปต์ แม้กลางวันจะร้อนจัด แต่กลางคืนก็สามารถหนาวจนสั่น

โมเสสยกน้ำขึ้นดื่มจนหมดแก้ว สายตามองไปที่กลางลำตัวอีกฝ่ายใต้ร่มผ้า แล้วยิ้มเล็ก ๆ

“เอาล่ะ” เขาค่อย ๆ กางขาตัวเองออก ดึงชายผ้าขึ้นให้เห็นท่อนล่างเปลือยเปล่า แน่นอนว่าใต้ชุดยาวนั้นเขาไม่ได้สวมใส่อะไรเช่นเคย

และแม็กซิมัสยังเห็นว่าปากช่องทางนั้นดูชุ่มชื้น

“น้ำมันล่ะ” ชาวโรมันถามขึ้น

“ไม่ต้อง” โมเสสตอบเสียงสั้นห้วน เขาเริ่มหอบ ส่วนกลางลำตัวเขาเองก็ตื่นตัวขึ้นมาไม่แพ้กัน “ไม่ต้องใช้นิ้วด้วย”

ได้ยินดังนั้น แม็กซิมัสจึงคลายผ้าท่อนล่างตนออก

เขาคลานไปตรงหว่างขาของอีกฝ่าย

สองมือจับสะโพก

อารมณ์ที่รุนแรงขึ้นจากกลิ่นของโอเมก้าทำให้ตาเขาเกือบพร่า

แล้วแทรกตัวเข้าไปในช่องทางจนสุดในคราวเดียว

โมเสสร้องครางสุดเสียง แบบที่เขาไม่เคยได้ยินเพราะปกติอีกฝ่ายมักจะกลั้นเอาไว้ ด้านในของโอเมก้าตอดรัดเขา มันอ่อนนุ่ม อุ่นร้อน และต้อนรับ มีของเหลวหล่อลื่นภายใน ประสาทสัมผัสให้ความรู้สึกเสียวซ่านยิ่งกว่าตอนที่เขาได้แทรกตัวเข้าสู่อีกฝ่ายในครั้งแรกคืนนั้นเสียอีก

ร่างกายของโอเมก้าที่กำลังฮีททำเอาเขาแทบคลั่ง แม็กซิมัสหยิบหมอนใบใหญ่มารองสะโพกอีกฝ่ายไว้ ก่อนกระแทกกระทั้นเข้าใส่อย่างไม่ออมแรง

โมเสสครางไม่เป็นภาษา โอเมก้าบิดตัวเร่า พยายามเกาะก่ายแม็กซิมัสที่ขยับรุนแรงไว้ แต่เขาก็ยังดูสุขสมมากกว่าจะแสดงอาการเจ็บปวด แม็กซิมัสจับรวบขาทั้งสองข้างของเขาไว้ ดันมันจนชิดอก แล้วโถมตัวใส่เข้าไปอีก เป็นเช่นนั้นอยู่หลายนาที พยายามแทรกลึกสุดที่ตนทำได้ เขาไม่สนว่าแก่นกายตนกำลังขยายขึ้น จนรู้ตัว มันก็ยึดติดกับอีกฝ่ายจนขยับต่อไม่ได้เสียแล้ว

เขาหยุดการเคลื่อนไหว หอบอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อนขณะที่ฉีดของเหลวอุ่นเข้าสู่ร่างอีกฝ่าย มันมากเสียจนอาจเห็นว่าหน้าท้องนั้นนูนออกมา

เพราะกลิ่นของโอเมก้าอย่างนั้นหรือ

แม็กซิมัสยังดูไม่อยากหยุดขยับ แม้นอกจากส่วนโคนจะอ่อนยวบลงไปแล้ว โมเสสหัวเราะเสียงเหนื่อยอ่อน ค่อย ๆ งอขาตน ใช้ฝ่าเท้าดันหน้าอกอีกฝ่ายให้ลงไปนอน

แล้วตนจึงขึ้นมานั่งคร่อมด้านบนร่างอีกฝ่าย

โมเสสค่อย ๆ ขยับสะโพก กระทั้นกายลงใส่ท่อนเนื้อที่คับแน่นจนแทบขยับไม่ได้ โอเมก้าเชิดหน้าขึ้น อ้าปากครางเบา ๆ ขณะที่พยายามดันแก่นกายนั้นให้แทรกลึกเข้าและออกเท่าที่สามารถทำได้ในสภาพนี้ ร่างด้านในยังตอดรัดแน่น

มันทำให้กลางลำตัวของแม็กซิมัสเกือบจะตื่นตัวขึ้นจนเกือบขีดสุดอีกหน

โมเสสทำแบบนั้นอยู่หลายนาที จนส่วนที่บวมนั้นค่อย ๆ ยุบลง ของเหลวบางส่วนกระเด็นออกมาตามแรงกระทั้น

โอเมก้าค่อยๆ ลุกออกมา “เอาล่ะ” คราบสีขาวไหลเปรอะเต็มต้นขา “เริ่มยกต่อไปได้แล้ว”

แน่นอนว่าแม็กซิมัสไม่ได้ปล่อยให้ช่องทางนั้นว่างอยู่นาน เขาลุกขึ้นนั่ง จับพลิกให้โมเสสหันหลังลงไปคุกเข่า แล้วแทรกตัวกลับเข้าไปทันที

เขาขยับอย่างรุนแรงอยู่นานในท่านั้น จนทั้งสองเสร็จสมไปอีกหน ยังพยายามดันตัวต่ออยู่แม้จะถูกยึดติดแล้วและช่องทางเต็มไปด้วยของเหลว

โมเสสเอี้ยวตัวไปด้านหลังเล็กน้อย “เป็นอย่างไร?” เขาส่งแรงบีบรัดไปที่ช่องทางนั้นอย่างจงใจ “รู้สึกเหมือนเป็นสุนัขติดสัดไหม ท่านแม็กซิมัส?”

“งั้นเจ้าก็คงเป็นสุนัขตัวเมีย” จุดที่ยึดติดค่อย ๆ ยุบลง ทำให้เขาขยับได้อย่างรุนแรงต่อ “ตอนนี้มันคงไม่ต่างกันใช่หรือเปล่า?”

โมเสสสะอึกคราง “ช ใช่..”

แม็กสิมัสพยุงร่างอีกฝ่ายขึ้นพร้อมกับตัวเองที่ลุกขึ้นยืน ดันโมเสสจนติดกำแพง ขยับตัวในท่านั้นต่อ

“ท่านดูชอบท่ากำแพงนะ” โมเสสพยายามแอ่นตัว แม้จะเคลื่อนตัวได้ค่อนข้างจำกัดเพราะแรงของอัลฟา

“มีท่าไหนที่ข้ายังไม่ได้ลองอีก?” ชาวโรมันลองถาม เขารู้สึกได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายขาอ่อนยวบลง จึงค่อย ๆ ทรุดตัวลงเรื่อย สุดท้ายพวกเขาก็ทำกันต่อในท่าคุกเข่า

โมเสสยังทำท่านึก แม้สีหน้าจะดูเหนื่อยอ่อนและเสียวซ่านเกินกว่าจะมีสมาธิ “น่าจะ..มีอีก...”

“ให้ข้าช่วยเจ้านึกแล้วกัน” เขายิ่งบดเบียดรุนแรง ของเหลวข้นสีขาวซึมล้นออกมา

โมเสสพึมพำเสียงแหบแห้ง “ข้า..หิวน้ำ”

“งั้นเราไปดื่มน้ำกัน”

แม็กซิมัสประคองสะโพกอีกฝ่ายให้ลุกขึ้นพร้อมตน ยังขยับไปด้วยตอนที่อีกฝ่ายพยายามเดินไปที่อ่างน้ำ

โมเสสหยิบถ้วยน้ำด้วยมือสั่น ทั้งจากความล้าและแรงกระแทก ค่อย ๆ ตักน้ำดื่มช้า ๆ จนหมดแก้ว

“ป้อนให้ข้าด้วย” แม็กซิมัสสั่ง โมเสสใช้แก้วเดิมตักน้ำ อัลฟาพลิกร่างอีกฝ่ายให้หันมาหาโดยไม่ได้ถอนกายออกหรือหยุดขยับด้วยซ้ำ แล้วเขาก็ดื่มน้ำจากถ้วยที่กำลังสั่นนั่นช้า ๆ

“อึด..เหมือนกันนะ ท่านนี่” โมเสสออกปาก เมื่อน้ำหมด เขาจึงปล่อยแก้วลงทันที มันกลิ้งลงไปบนพรม

แล้วแก่นกายนั้นก็ค่อยๆ ขยายตัวเป็นครั้งที่สาม ฉีดของเหลวอุ่นเข้าไปซ้ำ

แม็กซิมัสหอบเหนื่อยอ่อน “รู้ไหม ข้าเริ่มจะเหนื่อยแล้ว”

โมเสสยกมือขึ้นเสยผมชุ่มเหงื่อของตนเอง “จะยอมแพ้แล้วหรือ”

“เปล่า” เขายกร่างโอเมก้าขึ้นไว้บนตัว แล้วเอนหลัง เอามือยันพื้นไว้ในท่าสบาย “ควบข้าจนกว่าข้าจะเสร็จอีกรอบสิ”

เหมือนเป็นคำสั่งปนคำท้าทาย โมเสสไม่ได้พูดอะไร เขาเอนตัวไปด้านหลังเพื่อใช้แขนยันกับท่อนขาอีกฝ่ายที่จุดทิ้งน้ำหนัก พยายามกระทั้นใส่แก่นกายที่คับแน่นจนเกือบขยับไม่ได้ไปพลาง

เพราะถูกใช้งานติดกัน มันอ่อนยวบลงไปหลังถูกโอเมก้าใช้ช่องทางนวดคลึงไม่นาน โมเสสยกตัวขึ้นจนหลุดออกครั้งหนึ่ง เพื่อให้ของเหลวข้นส่วนเกินหยดออกมา

ก่อนจะทิ้งตัวลงไปจนสุดในคราวเดียว เรียกเสียงร้องครางจากตนเอง และความรู้สึกสุขสมจนประมาณไม่ได้จากอัลฟา

“ข้า..อาจ..ไม่เคยบอก” เขาขยับขึ้นลง เสียงขาดห้วง “ว่าท่านเป็นอัลฟ่าที่ใหญ่ที่สุด ที่เคยเข้ามาในตัวข้า รู้หรือไม่”

“ว้าว งั้นแสดงว่าเป็นเกียรติ” แม็กซิมัสยิ้มนิด ๆ ให้กับท่าทางเหนื่อยอ่อนจนเริ่มเหมือนจะควบคุมสถานการณ์ไม่อยู่ของอีกฝ่าย “มันทำให้เจ้าทำงานยากขึ้นหรือเปล่าล่ะ แม่ทัพ”

“ม ไม่หรอก” โมเสสยกตัวจนเกือบหลุดออก แล้วทิ้งน้ำหนักลงจนสุดอีกหน

“ทำให้ข้าเสร็จเร็วๆ โอเมก้า”

แม็กซิมัสใช้สรรพนามที่เปลี่ยนไป น้ำเสียงนั้นดูเต็มด้วยความต้องการ โมเสสสบตากับอีกฝ่ายแวบนึง ไม่ได้มีความรู้สึกไม่พอใจ แต่เขาก็รีบเร่งจังหวะขยับตนเอง

ท่อนขาที่กำลังขยับขึ้นลงดูล้าขึ้นอย่างชัดเจน “เร็วอีก” แม็กซิมัสฟาดมือไปบนมันเบาๆ เร่งการขยับนั้นได้เล็กน้อย

โมเสสกระแทกตัวขึ้นลงอย่างแรงอยู่อีกสองสามที ก่อนที่แก่นกายในตัวจะขยายใหญ่ขึ้น เขาจึงนั่งแช่ทิ้งน้ำหนักลง หอบหนักอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อน รับของเหลวที่ถูกฉีดเข้ามา

แต่แม็กซิมัสสังเกตว่ามันไม่ได้บวมขึ้นขนาดใหญ่เท่าครั้งก่อน ๆ จนยังพอขยับต่อได้อย่างฝืดเคือง เขาค่อย ๆ ส่งแรงดันใส่ร่างด้านบน โมเสสสะดุ้งเฮือก

“เดี๋ยว” โอเมก้าร้องในเชิงห้าม แต่อัลฟาดูไม่ได้สนใจฟัง เขาผลักร่างด้านบนลงไปนอน และเริ่มขยับเข้าออก เร่งจังหวะขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ “ช ช้าหน่อย” อัลฟาไม่ได้ฟัง ยิ่งกระแทกรัวแรง บดเบียดส่วนที่นูนไปกับผนังช่องทางคับแน่น

โมเสสมุ่นคิ้วและบิดกายไปมาในคราวแรก ๆ แต่ต่อมาโอเมก้าก็มีสีหน้าที่อ่านยาก เขาจ้องลงไปที่ช่วงกลางลำตัวตนเอง มองส่วนปูดโปนที่ผลุบโผล่ แม็กซิมัสดันตัวแรงขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ จนอีกฝ่ายต้องหลับตา

“แยกขาออกอีก โอเมก้า” เขาสั่ง แล้วร่างด้านล่างก็ปฏิบัติตาม โมเสสฉีกขาออกกว้าง เอื้อให้เขาแทรกกายได้สะดวกขึ้น

เขาทำแบบนั้นอยู่นาน จนมันขยายซ้ำจนแน่นช่องทางนั้นดังเดิม ของเหลวถูกเติมเข้าไปอีกเป็นรอบที่ห้า

ทั้งคู่หยุดนิ่ง หอบหนัก ไม่ต้องบอกก็รู้ว่าโมเสสต้องการพัก เขาก็เช่นกัน

“ฮะ…” ฝ่ายโอเมก้าเป็นฝ่ายส่งเสียงก่อน “ท่านนี่ เหมือนสุนัขจริงๆ ด้วย”

“เจ้าเคยนอนกับสุนัขอัลฟางั้นหรือ” แล้วเขาก็ถูกตีหนึ่งที

“ข้าชอบตอนท่านออกคำสั่ง อัลฟา” โมเสสมองขึ้นมายังเขา

“มันน่าตื่นเต้นดีหรือไง” แม็กซิมัสแหย่

โมเสสทำหน้าเหมือนถูกรู้ทัน “ก็ใช่”

“มันเป็นเพราะกลิ่นนี่หรือ” แม็กซิมัสถาม “ที่ทำให้อัลฟา...เอ่อ ทำต่อเนื่องได้ ขนาดนี้”

“คิดว่าคงใช่” ฝ่ายโอเมก้าตอบ “ปกติท่านคงไม่ได้อึดขนาดนี้นี่”

“ก็จริง”

กลิ่นรุนแรงนั้นยังไม่จางไป แต่พลังกายของทั้งคู่แทบไม่มีเหลือแล้ว

“นอนเฉยๆ โอเมก้า” เขาใช้ประโยครูปแบบเดิมจัดให้อีกฝ่ายนอนตะแคงในท่าสบาย แม้เขาจะยังไม่ถอนตัวออก ดึงผ้าห่มบางขึ้นคลุมตัวให้พ้นจากอากาศเย็นยามค่ำคืน

พวกเขามองหน้ากัน แล้วทั้งคู่ก็หลับไป

โมเสสได้นอนหลับสบายอยู่หลายชั่วโมง แบบที่หาได้ยากในช่วงที่ฮีท แม้เขาจะต้องสะดุ้งตื่นตอนกลางดึกอีกสองหนเพราะแก่นกายภายในตัวมันตื่นขึ้นมา และแม็กซิมัสก็ขยับต่อจนมันเสร็จ

ทั้งคู่ยังดูเหนื่อยอ่อนในตอนเช้ามืด และโมเสสถูกปลุกให้ตื่นเพราะอัลฟาตื่นตัวอีกหน คราวนี้ฝ่ายชาวโรมันยังไม่ตื่นดี เขาจึงพลิกตัวขึ้นไปขยับเอง

“จะเป็นเช่นนี้ไปนานเท่าไหร่” แม็กซิมัสปรือตาขึ้น ถามด้วยเสียงแหบแห้ง

“ปกติ..ก็สักสามวัน” โมเสสทำจมูกฟุดฟิด ก่อนทิ้งตัวลงใส่ครั้งสุดท้าย ปลายเท้าจิกเกร็งด้วยความเสียวซ่าน ตัวเขาเองก็กระตุกตัวปลดปล่อยเต็มหน้าท้อง “แต่เจออัลฟากลิ่นแรงเช่นท่าน อาจอยู่ได้เป็นสัปดาห์”

เขาเห็นใบหน้าเหวอ ๆ ของแม็กซิมัสแล้วหัวเราะ

“แต่ไม่ต้องห่วง ช่วงกลางวันข้าให้ท่านไปทำงานได้” เขาเอื้อมมือไปหยิบห่อบางอย่าง ด้านในเป็นสมุนไพรปั้นเป็นเม็ด “นี่เป็นยาระงับ มันพอจะส่งผลให้ท่านมีสมาธิทำงานไปได้ประมาณครึ่งวัน อย่าลืมว่าอัลฟาก็ถูกกระตุ้นอารมณ์ทางเพศโดยโอเมก้าเช่นกัน ถ้าท่านมีอาการ แต่ไม่ต้องการจะสมสู่ ควรกินติดต่อกันให้เกินไปไว้หลาย ๆ วัน ไม่อย่างนั้นช่วงที่ยาหมดฤทธิ์ท่านจะ อยาก-มาก”

โมเสสยัดมันใส่มืออีกฝ่ายหนึ่งเม็ด “แต่ข้าจะให้ท่านเม็ดเดียว”

“ร้ายจริงนะ” แม็กซิมัสหยิบถ้วยน้ำ แล้วกลืนมันลงท้อง

โมเสสเองก็กินด้วย ในที่สุดโอเมก้าก็ลุกไปจากแก่นกายเขาพร้อมสีหน้าเสียดาย แต่เขาก็ควรให้มันได้พักบ้างจริงๆ

“แสดงว่าเจ้ายังไปทำงานได้?” แม็กซิมัสสงสัยที่อีกฝ่ายกินยาระงับ

“โอ้ สำหรับโอเมก้าแล้ว มันแค่ทำให้พวกเราทรมานน้อยลงหากไม่มีอัลฟาเท่านั้นแหละ” โมเสสค้นหาบางอย่างในชั้นวางของ “พอที่จะใช้ไอ้นี่แก้ขัดรออัลฟาตัวจริงไปก่อนได้”

โอเมก้าหยิบวัตถุบางอย่างออกมา มันทำจากไม้ ขัดเกลี้ยงเกลา ทรงกระบอกมน ขนาดไม่ใหญ่มาก แต่มีรูปร่างที่ชวนให้นึกถึง…

“ข้าจะเล่นของเล่นนี่รอไปก่อน” เขาหมุนมันในมือ “ส่วนท่าน ก็ไปทำงาน”

หลังกินสมุนไพรนั้นเข้าไป กลิ่นรุนแรงนั้นก็ค่อย ๆ เบาบางลงในการรับรู้ของแม็กซิมัส “แต่มันสู้ของข้าไม่ได้หรอกจริงไหม”

โมเสสยิ้ม “ด้วยเหตุนั้น ท่านจึงต้องรีบกลับมา”

ชาวโรมันล้างตัวเล็กน้อยด้วยน้ำสะอาด ก่อนเดินออกจากบ้านของอีกฝ่าย

ทหารคนเดิมยังรออยู่ที่ประตู มอบดาบและมีดคืนให้เขา

“เคยมีคนจะปองร้ายเขาหรือ” แม็กซิมัสถาม ห้อยดาบไว้ที่ข้างตัวตามเดิม

“ก็อาจเป็นได้” ไคแยนตอบ เขาดูจะเคยชินกับอาการของโอเมก้าผู้นี้เกินกว่าจะกระดากอาย “ท่านก็รู้ ข้าหลวงมิได้โปรดปรานเขานักหรอก”

มันเป็นข้อมูลใหม่สำหรับแม็กซิมัส

ชาวโรมันเอ่ยขอบคุณ ก่อนจะควบม้าจากไป

และคงกลับมาอีกหนในช่วงเย็น


	8. Chapter 8

ช่วงเดือนแรก ๆ ที่แม็กซิมัสมายังอียิปต์ แม่ทัพหนุ่มเคยพาเขาออกไปแนะนำภูมิประเทศ ค่ายทหารของพวกเขา อยู่ระหว่างเมืองหลวงอะเล็กซานเดรียและเฮลิโอโปลิส เป็นพื้นที่ส่วนที่ประชากรไม่แออัดนัก แต่ส่วนใหญ่ผู้อาศัยเป็นชาวพื้นเมืองอียิปต์ ต่างจากอะเล็กซานเดรียที่เต็มไปด้วยพวกกรีก แต่เป็นเส้นทางขนส่งเสบียงหลักไปยังเมืองหลวง

มันอยู่ไม่ไกลจากทะเลทราย และแขนงหนึ่งของแม่น้ำไนล์ กลางวันร้อนอ้าว กลางคืนเย็นจัด

พวกเขาขี่ม้าเล่นจนค่ำ ลมเย็นจนแม็กซิมัสต้องหยิบผ้าคลุมออกมา แต่พวกเขาก็ไม่ออกนอกเมืองไปไกลเกินไปจนอาจเกิดอันตราย พอตะวันใกล้จะตก โมเสสก็จุดตะเกียง และนำทางเขากลับ

ระหว่างทาง พวกเขาขี่ม้าผ่านพุ่มไม้หนึ่ง ข้างกองหินใหญ่และต้นไม้แห้ง

ม้าของโมเสสหยุดชะงักและสะบัดหัว แม็กซิมัสเองก็ได้กลิ่นฉุน

ฝ่ายแม่ทัพหนุ่มจึงลงจากม้า เดินไปดูที่พุ่มไม้นั้น

“ต้นดิคทัมนัส” น้ำเสียงเขาดูตื่นเต้น แล้วกวักมือเรียกชาวโรมันมาดู “ท่านเคยเห็นมันหรือไม่”

อีกฝ่ายส่ายหน้า

โมเสสจึงหยิบกิ่งไม้เล็ก ๆ แล้วต่อไฟจากตะเกียง

มันเปลวไฟเล็กไปจ่อที่ด้านใต้ส่วนช่อดอก

แล้วพุ่มมันก็ลุกเป็นเปลวไฟ

แม็กซิมัสดูตกใจเล็กน้อย

ไฟคงอยู่ต่อไปชั่วขณะหนึ่ง ก่อนจะดับหายไป โดยไม่ทิ้งร่องรอยไหม้อะไรไว้บนดอกเหล่านั้นเลย

“พุ่มของมันจะไม่ไหม้แม้ถูกไฟเผา” โมเสสสะบัดกิ่งไม้ติดไฟจนมันดับ “พวกนักคิดกล่าวว่ามันอาจจะมีสารบางอย่างที่ติดไฟได้ คล้ายน้ำมัน บางทีอากาศร้อนจัดมันก็ลุกไหม้ขึ้นมาเอง”

“น่าสนใจดี” แม็กซิมัสให้ความเห็น มองอีกฝ่ายเดินมาขึ้นม้า

“ข้าชอบมัน อยากหามาปลูกเองสักต้นอยู่” เขาควบม้าต่อ “กระทั่งถูกไฟเผา ก็ยังทำอะไรมันไม่ได้นี่นะ”

ดอกของมันยังคงสะพรั่งอยู่อย่างเดิมนั้น

ในรุ่งเช้าหลังจากฮีทคืนแรกของโมเสสที่แม็กซิมัสได้อยู่ร่วมด้วย

เขาเห็นพุ่มไม้เล็กๆ หน้าตาคล้ายกัน อยู่ที่ด้านหน้าอาคารบ้านพักของแม่ทัพหนุ่ม

อีกไม่นาน มันก็คงจะออกดอก


	9. Chapter 9

สมุนไพรที่โอเมก้ามอบให้เขาออกฤทธิ์พอจะทำให้เขามีสมาธิทำงานได้จริง แม็กซิมัสให้พวกเซนจูเรียนฝึกทหาร ส่วนตนก็เขียนรายงาน และใช้เวลาช่วงบ่ายวันนั้นอ่านบันทึกเกี่ยวกับเรื่องเพศรองที่ตนยังสงสัย

แน่นอนว่าชีวิตสี่สิบกว่าปีของเขาทำให้เขารู้กลไกทั่วไปของมัน เช่น โอเมก้าจะต้องการผสมพันธุ์กับอัลฟาในช่วงฮีท ซึ่งจะเกิดขึ้นประมาณเดือนหรือสองเดือนครั้ง และโอเมก้าจะส่งกลิ่นเฉพาะสื่อถึงสัญญาณนั้นไปในอากาศ แพทย์อธิบายว่ามันไม่ใช่กลิ่นเหมือนที่มนุษย์ทั่วไปสูดดมได้จากดอกไม้หรืออาหาร แต่เป็นกลิ่นที่เฉพาะตัวและซับซ้อนกว่านั้น ซึ่งสามารถรับรู้ได้โดยประสาทสัมผัสของอัลฟาเท่านั้น เพื่อจะสามารถเฟ้นหาพ่อพันธุ์ที่แข็งแรงที่สุดในการผสมพันธุ์ได้ บันทึกของแพทย์ระบุว่า ระหว่างช่วงฮีท ร่างกายของโอเมก้าปรับตัวพร้อมต่อการรับน้ำเชื้อจากอัลฟาเพื่อผสมพันธุ์เกือบจะตลอดเวลา ซึ่งนั่นใช้พลังงานมาก อาจทำให้พวกเขาตัวร้อน และขาดน้ำ แม้จะถูกผสมพันธุ์โดยเบต้าอาการนั้นก็จะไม่หายไป พวกโอเมก้าชายอาจจะลำบากเสียหน่อย เพราะร่างกายของพวกเขาจะพร้อมถูกผสมพันธุ์ในแบบโอเมก้าเฉพาะช่วงฮีทเท่านั้น เพราะสรีระของพวกเขาในเวลาปกติจะคล้ายเพศชายทั่วไป

อัลฟามักไม่ยอมรับว่าตนเองก็ต้องการจะผสมพันธุ์กับโอเมก้าเช่นกันเมื่อได้กลิ่น เพราะมันทำให้พวกเขารู้สึกว่าถูกจูงจมูกโดยโอเมก้ามากจนเกินไป พวกเขามักมองโอเมก้าว่าเป็นเพศรองที่ต่ำต้อย เป็นพวกโสเภณี มีโอเมก้าเพียงไม่กี่คนในประวัติศาสตร์ที่ถูกบันทึกว่าเป็นชนชั้นสูง กระทั่งผู้นำเพศหญิงส่วนใหญ่ในอดีตก็ยังเป็นอัลฟา

แต่จากสถิติแล้ว การผสมพันธุ์ของอัลฟาและโอเมก้า จะให้กำเนิดเพศรองอัลฟาได้มากที่สุด นั่นคงเป็นคุณค่าของโอเมก้าที่พวกอัลฟาส่วนใหญ่วางไว้ เพื่อให้สืบสกุลอัลฟาของตนต่อไป

แม็กซิมัสแทบไม่เคยได้ทำความรู้จักโอเมก้าอย่างสนิทสนมเลยในชีวิตตน คงเพราะพวกเขามีจำนวนที่น้อย และมักถูกกีดกันออกจากสังคมของเขาที่เป็นทหาร ยิ่งเฉพาะโอเมก้าเพศชาย

เขาเคยวาดภาพโอเมก้าเพศชายเอาไว้หลายแบบจากจินตนาการอันจำกัดของตน

แต่ไม่มีแบบใดตรงกับโมเสส

บันทึกยังกล่าวว่า อัลฟา โดยปกติแล้ว จะเหมือนเพศชายทั่วไปหากไม่ถูกกระตุ้น ยกเว้นกลไกของอวัยวะเพศที่จะแตกต่างออกไปเล็กน้อยเพราะมีส่วนที่จะขยายขึ้น เพื่อป้องกันมิให้น้ำเชื้อไหลย้อนออกมาจนอาจเสียของ และแม้ในเวลาปกติ อัลฟาจะมิได้มีช่วงเวลาที่จะเจริญพันธุ์เป็นพิเศษเช่นพวกโอเมก้าเพราะพวกเขาพร้อมผสมพันธุ์ตลอดเวลา พวกเขาก็ตอบสนองกับกลิ่นจากการฮีทของโอเมก้าในรูปแบบเดียวกัน การฮีทของอัลฟาจะกระตุ้นได้ด้วยกลิ่นฮีทของโอเมก้าเท่านั้น พวกเขาจะทำทุกวิถีทางเพื่อผสมพันธุ์กับโอเมก้าเจ้าของกลิ่น ร่างกายจะสามารถผลิตน้ำเชื้อได้มากขึ้น ร่วมเพศได้ยาวนานและซ้ำหลายครั้ง เคยมีคำกล่าวว่าซีซาร์องค์หนึ่งสมสู่กับฮาเร็มโอเมก้าของตนหนึ่งวันเต็มๆ โดยมิได้พัก...แม็กซิมัสหยุดอ่านที่ตรงนี้

บันทึกนั้นสรุปว่า เมื่อโอเมก้าได้น้ำเชื้อจนเพียงพอแล้ว กลิ่นฮีทจะค่อยๆ จางลงไปในไม่กี่วัน จากค่าเฉลี่ยแล้ว โอเมก้ามักเริ่มออกจากช่วงฮีทเมื่อได้รับน้ำเชื้อประมาณ 20 ครั้ง หรือระยะเวลาประมาณ 4 วัน ช่วงก่อนหน้าและหลังอาจยังมีกลิ่นคล้ายช่วงฮีทอยู่

ยี่สิบครั้ง.. แค่คิดแม็กซิมัสก็กลืนน้ำลาย แล้วหันไปดื่มน้ำ

เพียงแค่คิดว่าเวลาที่ผ่านมา อีกฝ่ายต้องผ่านอะไร หรือ ใคร มาบ้างในช่วงฮีท มันก็ทำให้เขาทั้งหงุดหงิดและนึกสงสัย

มันจะเป็นความหรรษาหรือทรมาน เขายังนึกภาพไม่ค่อยออกนัก ดูจากท่าทางของอีกฝ่ายที่มักชักชวนเขาทำแต่เรื่องอย่างว่า ในเวลาที่ตนต้องการ

เขาปิดหนังสือ ถึงเวลากลับวิลลาของตน เขาเลือกจะไปเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าและล้างตัวก่อนจะไปที่บ้านโมเสส

แต่แล้วระหว่างทาง ดูเหมือนสมุนไพรนั้นจะหมดฤทธิ์เข้า มันทำให้สัมผัสของเขาเริ่มเบลอ เขาพยายามสูดกลิ่น แต่หาโอเมก้าที่คุ้นเคยไม่เจอ เขาหยิบไปเพียงดาบประจำกาย แล้วขี่ม้าเข้าไปในเมืองอย่างโซเซ

ไคแยนยังรออยู่ที่หน้าประตู มองเขาแล้วขำซ้ำ “เขาคงเอาให้ท่านแค่เม็ดเดียวล่ะสิ”

แม็กซิมัสไม่ทันได้ตอบแต่วางดาบไว้ตรงนั้น เดินตรงเข้าบ้าน

ไม่ทันจะพ้นทางเดินแรก เขาก็ถูกมือกระชากเข้าไปในห้อง มันดูคล้ายจะเป็นห้องอาหาร มีชามองุ่นวางอยู่พร้อมจานว่างที่มีเศษขนมปัง และแก้วไวน์ โมเสสที่สวมทูนิคสั้นดันเขาให้นั่งลง แล้วปลดเข็มขัดเขาทันที มือของแม่ทัพหนุ่มดูอ่อนแรงแต่มันก็ประคองแก่นกายของอัลฟาออกมาได้

แม็กซิมัสสูดหายใจลึก กลิ่นของโอเมก้าล้อมรอบทุกประสาทสัมผัสของเขาอีกหน

“ข้าจะทนไม่ไหวกับเจ้านี่แล้ว” ลมหายใจของโอเมก้ามีกลิ่นไวน์ โมเสสล้วงมือไปที่หว่างขาตน ค่อยๆ ดึงของเล่นไม้นั้นออกมา มันถูกทิ้งร่วงลง เคลือบไปด้วยของเหลวหล่อลื่น

แค่เห็นภาพนั้น แม็กซิมัสก็ดึงร่างนั้นเข้าหาตัว แล้วชำแรกกายตัวเองเข้าไปทันที

มันเป็นการเคลื่อนไหวของแม็กซิมัสด้านล่างเป็นส่วนใหญ่ โมเสสดูเหนื่อยล้า เขาพยายามทิ้งน้ำหนักพิงไปบนร่างอีกฝ่าย แต่ก็ถูกพยุงยกขึ้นเพื่อสอดใส่ต่อ เมื่อเห็นเป็นแบบนั้น แม็กซิมัสจึงค่อยๆ ดันร่างนั้นลงนอนบนพื้น แล้วขยับต่อแทน

“เจ้าดูเหนื่อย” แม็กซิมัสทัก เขายกมือลูบหน้านั้นเบาๆ

“ข้าต้องใช้แขนขยับกับของเล่นนั้นทั้งวัน ทั้งที่มันไม่มีอะไรเทียบกับอัลฟาได้” โมเสสตอบเสียงเหนื่อยอ่อน “ทั้งเหนื่อย และไร้ประโยชน์สุด ๆ”

“คราวหน้าเจ้าอาจต้องหาของเล่นใหญ่กว่านี้..” อัลฟาก้มลงกระซิบหยอก ก่อนฝังตัวเข้าไปลึกเพื่อปลดปล่อยเป็นครั้งแรก

โมเสสยกแขนขากอดก่ายเขาแน่น “พาข้าไปที่ห้องนอน”

แม็กซิมัสค่อยๆ ประคองและยกร่างนั้นขึ้น โมเสสไม่ได้ตัวเบา แต่ก็ตัวเล็กกว่าเขาจนพอจะยกลอยได้โดยไม่ลำบากนัก

เขาเดินผ่านห้องทำงาน และเข้าไปที่ห้องนอน สถานที่แรกที่แม็กซิมัสพบว่าโมเสสเป็นโอเมก้า มันมีเตียงแบบโรมัน และหมอนมากพอจะให้นอนสบาย

พอดีกับตอนที่ช่วงกลางลำตัวของอัลฟายุบลง โมเสสทิ้งตัวลงไปในท่านอนคว่ำ ก่อนค่อยๆ ยกสะโพกตนขึ้น

“ท่านจัดการไปเลย แม็กซิมัส” เขาพึมพำ “ตอนนี้ ข้าขอพัก..”

มันค่อนข้างจะแปลกตา...เมื่อเห็นว่าตนมีแรงขับดันทางเพศมากไปกว่าอีกฝ่ายไปได้ แต่แม็กซิมัสก็ไม่ปฏิเสธหรอก เขายืนอยู่ข้างเตียง แล้วแทรกตัวเข้าไปในร่างนั้นโดยไม่ต้องขอ

“ปกติ อัลฟาต้องทำกับเจ้ากี่ครั้ง” แม็กซิมัสถามขณะเร่งจังหวะขึ้น

“ไม่รู้สิ.. ข้าไม่ได้นับ” อีกฝ่ายตอบเสียงแผ่ว ยังพยายามโยกตัวกลับไปบ้าง แต่ก็อ่อนแรงเต็มที

“สดชื่นหน่อย โอเมก้า” ชาวโรมันตีเบาๆ ที่บั้นท้ายข้างนึง หัวเราะนิดหน่อย แล้วยึดสะโพกอีกฝ่ายไว้

ก่อนที่ร่างของอัลฟาจะหยุดขยับ

“ม แม็กซิมัส” โมเสสเรียกชื่อ หันกลับไปมอง สะโพกของเขาเองถูกมือใหญ่จับยึดไว้จนขยับไม่ได้

“ว่ายังไง?” ร่างนั้นยังนิ่ง ไม่ยอมขยับ

“ด ได้โปรด” ร่างกายภายในยิ่งตอดรัด “ได้โปรด อัลฟา..”

แม็กซิมัสสูดหายใจลึกทันทีเมื่อถูกเรียกเช่นนั้น

“ขยับเองจนกว่าข้าจะเสร็จ” เขาว่า และปล่อยมือ

ร่างบนเตียงจึงค่อยๆ ยันตัวขึ้นมาอยู่ในท่าคลาน ค่อยๆ ส่งแรงไปที่สะโพก โมเสสขยับในจังหวะที่ช้าอยู่

“ใช้แรงไปกับของเล่นนี่จนหมดแล้วจริง ๆ หรือ?” ฝ่ายชาวโรมันพูดหยอก

แต่เขาก็หยิบมันมาจากห้องเดิมด้วย

“อึก..” โมเสสหลุดเสียงร้องเมื่อปลายมนของมันถูกจ่อเบียดเข้ากับปากช่องทาง เขาหยุดนิ่ง ขาสั่นเล็กน้อย

แม็กซิมัสดันจนมันผลุบเข้าไปนิดหน่อย โมเสสเล็บจิกผ้าปูเตียงแน่น

“...ข้าล้อเล่นน่ะ” แล้วเขาก็วางมันทิ้งลงบนเตียง

โอเมก้าจึงค่อย ๆ ขยับเอวตนต่อ

แต่ในเมื่อมันไม่ทันใจ แม็กซิมัสจึงกดร่างอีกฝ่ายลงให้นอนคว่ำราบลงไป “นอนลง” แล้วจึงบดเบียดเข้าไปจากด้านหลัง

เขาปลดปล่อยใส่อีกฝ่ายอีกรอบในท่าทางนั้น นอนทับอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง

“สองรอบแล้ว” ฝ่ายชาวโรมันพึมพำข้างหูอีกฝ่ายที่เหนื่อยอ่อน “อยากนอนพักหรือเปล่า?”

โมเสสพยักหน้า “สักหน่อย...แล้วกัน”

อัลฟารอจนมันอ่อนยวบไปอีกหน แล้วจึงดึงตัวออก แต่ยังมิวาย เขาหยิบแท่งไม้นั้นดันใส่เข้าไปแทน

โมเสสตวัดสายตามองเขาอย่างคาดโทษ “กันมันไหลออกมาหมดไง” แม็กซิมัสพูดขำๆ แต่อีกฝ่ายก็ไม่ได้มีท่าทางอยากดึงมันออก

“ทนไหวหรือ” โมเสสมองอีกฝ่ายเอนตัวนอนลงข้าง ๆ “อยู่ใกล้กับข้า แต่จะนอนเฉย ๆ แบบนั้น”

“เมื่อวานข้าคงใช้พลังกายมากไปแล้วกระมัง” เขายกมือขึ้น ลูบผมสีดำนั้นเบา ๆ “คงทนไหว...ไปอีกสักหน่อย”

แต่เขาก็สัมผัสได้ว่ากลิ่นเชิญชวนจากโอเมก้าจางไปจากเมื่อวานเล็กน้อย และจางไปจากตอนแรกที่เขาเข้ามาในเย็นวันนี้

พวกเขานอนอยู่ข้างกันไปอีกสักพัก ก่อนแม็กซิมัสจะลุกออกไป

โมเสสหลับต่อไปอีกหลายชั่วโมง

 

…….

 

กลางดึก โอเมก้าตื่นขึ้นเพราะร่างกายตนเริ่มร้อนรุ่มขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง

เขาขยับกายอย่างปวดเมื่อย สัมผัสได้ถึงสิ่งแปลกปลอมที่หว่างขา จึงดึงแท่งไม้นั้นออกมา แล้วโยนไปไกล

อัลฟาของเขาอยู่ไหน

ไม่ยากในการตามกลิ่น แต่ร่างกายเขาโหยหาอีกฝ่ายเหลือเกิน โมเสสเดินออกไปจนถึงห้องส่วนริมน้ำ พบแม็กซิมัสนั่งอยู่ตรงส่วนบันไดลงไปสู่น้ำนั้นเอง

ดวงตาสีอ่อนของชายคนนั้นหันมาเห็นเขา แล้วจึงยิ้มให้

โมเสสเดินเข้าไปหา ระดับแม่น้ำตอนนี้ไม่ได้สูงมาก จึงมีบันไดแห้งอยู่หลายขั้น

“ท่านเคยลงไปแม่น้ำไนล์ไหม” ฝ่ายเจ้าบ้านถาม

“ไม่” เขาส่ายหน้า

“ดีแล้ว เพราะมันเต็มไปด้วยปลิงและจระเข้”

“ไหนเจ้าบอกจะพาข้าล่องเรือเที่ยว”

“ไว้หลังจากนี้ ตอนที่คนรับใช้ข้ากลับมาแล้ว” สายตาเจ้าบ้านมองไปยังเรือว่างที่จอดนิ่งอยู่

โมเสสนั่งลงข้าง ๆ เขา ตัวค่อย ๆ โน้มลงมา จนริมฝีปากสัมผัสกับแก่นกายที่เริ่มตื่นตัวอีกหนเพราะกลิ่นของตน

เขาค่อย ๆ ครอบครองมันด้วยปาก ลากปลายลิ้นตวัดพัน อีกฝ่ายคงไปล้างตัวมาบ้าง เขาจึงไม่ได้รสฝาด เขาทำเช่นนั้นอยู่นาน บางครั้งก็กดลึกจนไปถึงลำคอ

ก่อนที่โมเสสจะขึ้นนั่งบนตักอีกฝ่ายอีกหน

“แรงกลับมาแล้วหรือ?” ฝ่ายชาวโรมันถามเขาที่ขยับขึ้นลงอยู่บนร่างตนเอง

“ก็...พอไหวอยู่..” โมเสสเชิดหน้าขึ้น “อา...ดูเหมือนว่าฮีทครั้งนี้คงจบลงไวหน่อย” ก่อนจะก้มกลับลงมา พร้อมยิ้มทะเล้น “คงเพราะข้าได้พ่อพันธุ์ดี”

“ยินดีรับใช้” แม็กซิมัสพูดตอบขำ ๆ

พวกเขาทำกันต่อจนถึงเกือบเช้า ก่อนจะมีฝ่ายหนึ่งผล็อยหลับไป โมเสสจำไม่ได้ว่าเป็นตน หรืออีกฝ่ายกันแน่

เมื่อฟ้าสว่าง พวกเขาตื่น ทำกันอีกหน โมเสสมอบสมุนไพรเม็ดเดิมให้อีกฝ่าย แล้วแม็กซิมัสก็ลุกออกไป

เขาจึงไปล้างตัว และแท่งไม้นั้น

เพื่อจะใช้งานมันต่อจนกว่าจะผ่านพ้นช่วงนี้ไป


	10. Chapter 10

[คำเตือน: มีเนื้อหากล่าวถึงการกระทำโดยไม่สมยอม(Rape/Non-con) และการมีเพศสัมพันธ์กับเด็ก]

ปกติอัลฟามักไม่มอบโอกาสให้เขาได้พัก ยิ่งระหว่างช่วงฮีท.. โมเสสเคยมองว่าพวกมันเหมือนกับสัตว์ อย่างที่ไม่ใช่แค่การเปรียบเทียบ มีครั้งหนึ่ง เขาต้องรับมืออัลฟาสองคนพร้อมกัน พวกมันเป็นพี่น้องกัน และเป็นลูกพี่ลูกน้องของเขาด้วย ตัวหนึ่งจะจับให้เขาใช้ปากหากช่องทางเขาไม่ว่างเพราะถูกใช้งานโดยอีกตัว สลับเป็นเช่นนั้นไปเรื่อย หากพวกมันเหนื่อย พวกมันจะเรียกเบต้ามาสมสู่กับเขาไปพลาง เพื่อเป็นความบันเทิงทางสายตาของมัน

อัลฟาที่นั่นมักมองเขาเป็น ของใช้งาน และในวังเก่าก็เต็มไปด้วยอัลฟา อดีตราชินีหญิงองค์หนึ่งเป็นโอเมก้า และนางก็ให้กำเนิดอัลฟาทั้งหลายแก่อดีตราชวงศ์นั้น

โอกาสการเกิดของโอเมก้านั้นต่ำ และในเพศชาย ยิ่งต่ำยิ่งกว่า

นั่นทำให้เขายิ่งคิดว่า ช่างโชคร้ายเสียนี่กระไร

ฮาเธอร์เป็นเทพีแห่งการสมสู่ แต่นอกเหนือจากนั้น เธอยังเป็นโอเมก้า ประชาชนบูชาเธอเช่นนั้น เพื่อให้เธอเป็นผู้พิทักษ์เหล่าโอเมก้าไปด้วย

แต่ฮาเธอร์ก็มิได้ปกป้องเขาตลอดช่วงเวลานั้น

คนยากจนมักนึกภาพว่าโอเมก้าชนชั้นสูงจะได้รับการยอมรับ แต่เปล่าเลย พวกเขานึกภาพการถูกล้อมรอบด้วยอัลฟาอย่างหลีกเลี่ยงไม่ได้มันเป็นเช่นไรล่ะ

เขาเคยถูกทำให้อับอายเสียยิ่งกว่านั้น ครั้งหนึ่งที่ฮีท เขาพยายามกินสมุนไพรจำนวนมากจนเกือบล้มป่วย แต่มันมิได้ช่วยสะกดการรับรู้ของพวกอัลฟาด้วย เขาถูกจับไปสมสู่แทบจะทั้งวันทั้งคืน ถูกนำไปนั่งที่โต๊ะอาหารของพวกอัลฟา เพื่อที่ให้พวกมันได้มองและขบขัน ระหว่างการกิน และพวกมันคนหนึ่งก็กระแทกกายใส่เขาไปด้วย

แต่เขาก็มิต้องทนอยู่เช่นนั้นทั้งชีวิต เมื่อพ้นช่วงวัยรุ่น เขาก็ถูกย้ายมาอยู่ที่เมืองนี้ ถึงตอนนั้น ที่เขาตัดสินใจว่าจะเริ่มไต่เต้าในการทหาร ผ่านระบบของพวกโรมัน ผู้ปกครองที่ชนพื้นเมืองมักรังเกียจ แต่เป็นเรื่องจริงที่พวกเขามีอำนาจที่สุดในดินแดน

มันเกือบจะราบรื่นดี เพราะเขาได้รับการสนับสนุนจากมารดาผู้เป็นเชื้อสายราชวงศ์เก่าและเป็นที่ชื่นชอบของประชาชน ส่วนบิดา เขาไม่เคยเห็นหน้า ชายคนนั้นน่าจะเป็นเบต้า ไม่ก็อัลฟา ที่ตายในสนามรบ โมเสสอ่านออกและเขียนได้ ทั้งละติน กรีก และอียิปต์ เขาจึงได้มีตำแหน่งสูงในกองทัพอย่างรวดเร็วในไม่กี่ปี ควบคู่ไปกับการเรียนเพิ่มในหลักสูตรของโรมันและเรื่องพิชัยสงคราม การกินยาสมุนไพรทุกวันทำให้เขายืดช่วงฮีทออกไปเป็นสองถึงสามเดือนต่อครั้งได้ นั่นทำให้เขามีโอกาสในการไปทำเรื่องอื่นมากขึ้น

เขาได้พบกับหญิงคนหนึ่ง ที่หอสมุดอะเล็กซานเดรียระหว่างเรียนหนังสือ พวกเขาพูดคุยกัน เธอเป็นเบต้า ตอนนั้นทั้งคู่น่าจะอายุได้ประมาณยี่สิบปี

เธอชื่อ ศิปโปราห์

ศิปโปราห์มาจากดินแดนชนบทห่างไกล แต่ครอบครัวของเธอก็มีอิทธิพลในพื้นที่นั้น เธอเป็นหญิงที่ฉลาด มีการศึกษาและกล้าหาญ พวกเขาคบหากันอยู่หลายเดือน ก่อนจะตัดสินใจแต่งงาน และปักหลักใช้ชีวิตที่วังเก่าในเมืองเล็ก ๆ นี้ ระหว่างอะเล็กซานเดรียและเฮลิโอโปลิสซึ่งเป็นมรดกของมารดา

แต่ชีวิตครอบครัวไม่ง่ายดังนั้น เมื่อเขาเป็นโอเมก้า

พวกเขายังไม่มีบุตร คล้ายกับว่าจะเป็นไปไม่ได้ ตามบันทึกไม่เคยมีโอเมก้าชายคนใดทำให้สตรีตั้งครรภ์สำเร็จ และเมื่อไม่มีบุตร ครอบครัวของเธอจึงเริ่มกังขาในตัวเขามากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

ในการแต่งงานและรับใช้กองทัพโรมันปีที่ห้า ข้าหลวงจากโรมผู้ปกครองอียิปต์ได้เรียกเขาไปพบ แน่นอนว่าชายคนนั้นก็เป็นอัลฟา โมเสสเคยพบเขาหลายครั้ง แต่ก็ไม่ใช่อย่างเป็นส่วนตัว

ชายคนนั้นถามว่าเขาต้องการตำแหน่งแม่ทัพหรือไม่

และโมเสสก็ตอบตกลงไปด้วยความทะเยอทะยาน

แล้วเขาก็เพิ่งสังเกตเห็นอัลฟาอีกคนหนึ่งนั่งอยู่ในห้องนั้นด้วย เป็นใบหน้าที่ช่างคุ้นเคย

ลูกพี่ลูกน้องจากวังเก่าของเขา ราเมซิส

ชาวโรมันนั้นบอกว่า ดี

แล้วเขาก็ให้ทหารปิดทางออกไว้

วันนั้นเขาถูกบังคับให้สมสู่กับอัลฟาทั้งสองทั้งที่ยังไม่ถึงช่วงฮีท มันเจ็บปวดจนบรรยายแทบไม่ได้

“ฝึกเอาไว้สิ หากท่านว่าที่แม่ทัพถูกกองโจรจับไป จะได้เตรียมอ้าขารับมือได้ ไม่ว่าพวกนั้นจะมีกี่คน” เขาได้ยินคำถากถางของราเมซิสที่ยังแทรกอยู่ในตัวเขาอยู่

ก่อนที่เหมือนกับชาวโรมันนั้นจะนึกได้ “เจ้าไม่ได้ฮีทมานานหรือยัง?”

แล้วมันก็หยิบน้ำมันหอมระเหยออกมาจ่อที่จมูกเขาที่ทำได้เพียงนอนบาดเจ็บ

เมื่อดมกลิ่นนั้นไปได้เพียงครู่เดียว ร่างกายเขาก็ร้อนรุ่มขึ้นมา

เขาแทบร้องไม่เป็นภาษาเมื่อเกิดการเปลี่ยนแปลงอย่างรวดเร็วเกินไปกับร่างกายตนเอง ข้าหลวงดูประหลาดใจ “ได้ผลเสียด้วย ยาของพวกแอฟริกาก็มิได้ไร้ประโยชน์จนเกินไป”

โมเสสถูกพวกนั้นกักตัวไว้ประมาณสามวัน และเขายังถูกเร่งให้ฮีทขึ้นมาถึงสองครั้งด้วยยานั้น

“เอาล่ะ” ข้าหลวงบอกกับร่างที่ยับเยินไปด้วยคราบคาว “ข้าจะมอบตำแหน่งนั้นให้เจ้า ทำงานให้ดี แม่ทัพ มิฉะนั้นข้าจะแต่งตั้งอัลฟาและให้เจ้าไปเป็นรองเท้าเขา หรือไม่ ก็โยนลงไปฝังพร้อมกับกองศพจากโรคระบาด”

เขาใช้เวลาอยู่ประมาณสัปดาห์หนึ่งในการฟื้นตัวจากเหตุการณ์ นั่งเงียบงันอยู่ในห้อง เก็บตัวขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ

สุดท้ายเขาจึงปรึกษากับภรรยาถึงเรื่องการหย่าร้างที่บิดาของนางคอยจ้ำจี้จ้ำไชมาหลายปี

ชีวิตคู่ของโมเสสจึงจบลงในปีนั้น

แล้วเขาก็ได้ควบคุมกองทัพลีเจียน

 

 

โมเสสมาทราบทีหลังว่าแม่ทัพชาวโรมันคนก่อนที่ถูกโรมโยกย้ายไปเป็นผู้เขียนแนะนำให้ตนควรรับช่วงต่อ นายทหารระดับสูงหลายคนเองก็เขียน โมเสสทราบว่าแม่ทัพคนก่อนเองก็เป็นอัลฟา แต่ชายคนนั้นซื่อสัตย์ และรักครอบครัว พวกมีภรรยาเป็นโอเมก้าสามัญชน และใช้ชีวิตอย่างปกติสุข

อย่างน้อยนั่นก็ทำให้เขาเริ่มเชื่อว่ามิใช่อัลฟาทุกคนจะเลวร้ายไปหมด

แค่เพียงคิดว่าข้าหลวงนั่นมิได้เต็มใจมอบตำแหน่งนี้ให้เขาด้วยตนเอง ก็ทำให้เขารู้สึก สาแก่ใจ?

และทำให้เขาได้รับรู้ว่าความนิยมของตนในกองทัพนั้นเป็นของจริง

เขาใช้เวลาส่วนใหญ่ไปกับการบริหารกองทัพและฝึกทหารด้วยตนเอง ออกปราบกองโจรตามชายแดนอย่างต่อเนื่อง จนในที่สุดมันก็แทบจะกลายเป็นลีเจียนที่มีประสิทธิภาพและผลงานมากที่สุดในมณฑลอียิปต์ โมเสสได้รับความนิยมจากประชาชนในเมืองด้วย นั่นเพราะเขาใช้กองทัพจัดระเบียบเมืองเพื่อต่อสู้กับโรคระบาดอย่างจริงจัง และความที่เขาเติบโตในอียิปต์ทำให้เขาเข้าถึงชาวพื้นเมืองได้กว่าพวกโรมัน

นั่นยิ่งทำให้ยาก ที่ข้าหลวงจะเขี่ยเขาลง

แต่เขาก็ได้ยินว่าราเมซิสถูกแต่งตั้งเป็นแม่ทัพของกองทัพลีเจียนภาคตะวันออก เพื่อเป็นกองหนุนการรณรงค์ในอาระเบียของโรม

แต่ก็ช่างหัวมันปะไร และหลังจากนั้นในกองทัพลีเจียนของเขา ก็ไม่มีอัลฟาอยู่อีก

ช่วงเวลาเลวร้ายค่อยๆ ผ่านไป โรคระบาดทุเลาลงในอียิปต์ คนป่วยบางส่วนรอดและกลับสู่สังคม เขาไม่ถูกล่วงเกินจากอัลฟา และมีอำนาจมากขึ้นจนไม่สามารถถูกแตะต้องได้หากไม่เต็มใจ

ทุกอย่างยังผ่านมาด้วยดี จนถึงตอนนี้

เมื่อโมเสสเริ่มมีเสถียรภาพในการใช้ชีวิตมากขึ้น เขาจึงค่อย ๆ หยุดกินยาสมุนไพรอย่างที่เคยทำเป็นประจำ เนื่องจากแพทย์กล่าวว่ามันจะส่งผลต่อสุขภาพของเขาในระยะยาว

และการกินสมุนไพรติดต่อกันเป็นเวลานานอาจจะทำให้การฮีทล่าช้าออกไปได้ แต่หากมันมีอาการขึ้นมาอีกครั้งเมื่อใด โอเมก้าต้องทรมานยาวนานกว่าปกติหลายเท่า เป็นความเสี่ยงที่สร้างปัญหาเป็นอย่างมาก

ในเมื่อเขาไม่สามารถตั้งครรภ์ได้อยู่แล้ว โมเสสจึงหันไปใช้บริการจาก ซ่อง ในใจกลางเมืองพอจะมีการค้าบริการเหล่านี้อยู่ อัลฟาเหล่านั้นจะถูกจ้างมาเพื่อบรรเทาอาการฮีท รับเงิน และไม่ผูกพัน

เขามีอิสระจะเลือกสมสู่กับใครก็ได้ที่เขาต้องการ และปฏิเสธคนที่เขาไม่ต้องการ

เกือบจะไม่มีใครในเมืองนั้นที่ไม่รู้ว่าเขาเป็นโอเมก้า

และเขาก็ไม่มีปัญหากับเรื่องนั้น

อีกต่อไป

 

 

หลังแม็กซิมัสออกไปไม่นาน เขาก็รู้สึกว่าอาการฮีทของตนในรอบนี้เริ่มบรรเทาลง

และเขาก็ได้ต้อนรับแขกที่ไม่ได้คาดคิด

“อา... ขออภัย” โมเสสลุกขึ้น พยายามเช็ดคราบต่าง ๆ ออกจากตัว

หญิงสาวที่คุ้นหน้าเดินเข้ามาภายในห้องนั้น

“ไม่ต้องหรอก ท่านพักเถอะ”

ได้ยินแบบนั้น เขาจึงเช็ดตัวต่ออีกหน่อย แล้วทิ้งตัวลงกลับบนที่นอน

“ไม่เห็นเจ้ามาที่นี่นานแล้ว” เขาพึมพำ

“ข้ายุ่งเสียจนแทบไม่มีเวลาว่าง” นางพูดพลางยิ้ม นั่งลงใกล้ๆ กับเขา “พวกเด็ก ๆ น่ะวุ่นวาย ถึงจะน่าเอ็นดูก็เถิด”

โมเสสพลิกตัวหันไปหา

“มีอัลฟาทำเรื่องแย่ๆ กับท่านอีกไหม” เธอถาม คล้ายจะชวนคุยเล่น

“ก็ขึ้นอยู่กับว่าข้ารับได้แค่ไหน” เขาตอบเสียงอ่อน “ทุกวันนี้ ยังพอรับได้อยู่”

“เช่นนั้นดีแล้ว”

เธอลูบเส้นผมเปียกชื้นของเขาช้า ๆ

เขาดึงมือนั้นลงมาจูบเบา ๆ

“ข้าตกหลุมรักเจ้าได้เพียงคนเดียว” โมเสสพึมพำ “ยังเป็นเช่นนั้นเหมือนเดิม”

หญิงสาวทำเพียงส่งยิ้มเศร้ากลับไป

“สามีข้าได้ความมาว่า ข้าหลวงจะเรียกตัวท่านในวันพรุ่งนี้” นางพูดต่อเมื่อเวลาผ่านไปสักพัก “เขาและข้าจึงคิดว่า ควรมาบอกท่านก่อน”

โอเมก้าหนุ่มมุ่นคิ้ว “มีเหตุด่วนอะไรกัน”

นางส่ายหน้า

“ข้าไม่ทราบหรอก” เธอลูบเส้นผมเขาอีกหน ก่อนจะเตรียมตัวลุกขึ้น “อาจเป็นการรบที่ชายแดน”

พรุ่งนี้ เขาอาจจะยังไม่หมดฮีทด้วยซ้ำ

“ขอบใจ ศิปโปราห์”

นางเดินออกไปหลังจากนั้นไม่นาน

แล้วเขาก็ได้นอนอยู่ตามลำพังดังเดิม


	11. Chapter 11

“พรุ่งนี้ข้าอาจถูกเรียกไปพบ”

โมเสสบอกกับแม็กซิมัสตอนเย็นวันนั้น ขณะที่พวกเขาอยู่ด้วยกันที่ห้องริมน้ำ และอัลฟาขยับบดเบียดอยู่เหนือร่างเขา

“ใคร?”

“ข้าหลวง” โอเมก้าตอบ

แม็กซิมัสดูลังเลนิดหน่อยที่จะถามต่อ “ได้ยินว่าเจ้าไม่ถูกกับเขา”

“เขาคงไม่ชอบข้า และข้าเกลียดเขา” โมเสสตอบ เขาหลบตาไปทางอื่น

คงเคยมีบางอย่างเกิดขึ้น แม็กซิมัสพอจะเดาออก

“ดังนั้นคืนนี้” โอเมก้าดันตัวเองขึ้นมากระซิบที่ข้างหูเขา “ท่านต้องทำจนกว่าข้าจะหมดฮีท”

น้ำเสียงยังฟังคล้ายหยอกเล่นอยู่ แบบที่อีกฝ่ายชอบทำเสมอ

แต่ครั้งนี้เขากลบความกังวลไม่มิด

“แต่เช่นนั้นพวกเขาก็จะยังได้กลิ่นเจ้า” แม็กซิมัสขมวดคิ้ว “..มันจะ ไม่เป็นไรแน่หรือ”

โมเสสดูรู้อยู่แล้ว “งั้นท่านควรไปกับข้า”

“ได้แน่นอนอยู่แล้ว” ชายโรมันก้มลงจูบอีกฝ่ายเบา ๆ ที่ขมับ

โอเมก้านิ่งไปครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะมองกลับยิ้ม ๆ

พวกเขาทำไปจนถึงกลางดึก ก่อนจะผล็อยหลับไป พร้อมกลิ่นกายที่จางลง

 

มันยังคงเป็นฝันร้ายของเขา เมื่อนึกย้อนไปถึงช่วงเวลาในอดีตที่บ้านเก่าของตน

ราเมซิสรู้จักเขาดี เพราะพวกเขาเติบโตขึ้นมาในวังเก่าแห่งเดียวกันที่อดีตเมืองหลวงเมมฟิส พวกเขาเป็นลูกพี่ลูกน้อง ราเมซิสสืบเชื้อสายเลือดสายตรงจากอดีตฟาโรห์ แม้มันจะไม่มีผลอะไรแล้วในระบบการปกครองปัจจุบันก็ตาม พวกเขาเคยเป็นเพื่อนเล่นกันในวัยเด็ก เคยสนิทสนมกันจนพวกผู้ใหญ่สังเกตได้

แต่โมเสสมักนำไปกว่าอีกฝ่ายก้าวหนึ่งเสมอ

ไม่ว่าจะเรื่องการเรียน หรือการฝึกอาวุธ โมเสสมักจะทำได้ดีและได้รับคำชมก่อนเสมอ

และเป็นราเมซิสที่อยู่กับเขาเมื่อเขาฮีทครั้งแรกตอนอายุเพียงสิบสองปี พวกเขาแอบมาเล่นกันอยู่ที่ริมน้ำช่วงค่ำ ที่พวกผู้ใหญ่สั่งห้ามเนื่องจากกลัวอันตราย แต่ก็หยุดความอยากรู้ของเด็กไม่ได้

มันวินาทีที่เด็กชายที่ชื่อโมเสสถูกจำแนกว่าเป็นโอเมก้า

จู่ ๆ ร่างกายของเขาก็ร้อนรุ่ม ขาอ่อนแรงจนยืนไม่อยู่ คล้ายอาการไข้หวัด แต่มิใช่เสียทีเดียว เด็กชายสับสน

แต่ก่อนที่เขาจะได้เรียกผู้ใหญ่ ราเมซิสที่อยู่ที่นั่นก็แทรกกายเข้าในตัวเขาเสียแล้ว

ทั้งหมดเกิดขึ้นตามสัญชาตญาณของเด็กทั้งสองที่ยังไม่ประสาโลก

ไม่ต่างไปจากสัตว์ ในความเห็นของโมเสส

ราเมซิสเป็นอัลฟาคนแรกที่ได้แตะต้องเขา

ฮีทครั้งแรกนั้นหายไปเมื่อรับน้ำเชื้อเพียงไม่กี่ครั้ง

มันเป็นเพียงจุดเริ่มต้นของชีวิตที่ทรมาน

เมื่อยิ่งโตขึ้น ราเมซิสก็ทำเช่นนั้นกับเขาทุกครั้งที่เขาได้รับคำชมในชั้นเรียนหรือครูฝึก เจ้านั่นไม่สนว่าเขากำลังฮีทอยู่หรือเปล่าด้วยซ้ำ และเมื่อเขาฮีท ราเมซิสก็มักเรียกพี่น้องอัลฟาคนอื่นมาร่วมวงด้วย

ด้วยธรรมชาติร่างกายของโอเมก้า เขาไม่สามารถชินชากับการร่วมเพศจนมีอารมณ์เฉยได้ ประสาทสัมผัสทั้งหมดยังคงเสียวซ่านแจ่มชัด ร่างกายของเขาปรับตัวเพื่อรับการผสมพันธุ์และตอบสนองอวัยวะของอัลฟาทุกครั้งที่เริ่มฮีท

เขาแทบมีสภาพไม่ต่างจากโสเภณี หรือยิ่งกว่านั้น สุนัขตัวเมีย ในสายตาของพวกมัน

และมันยิ่งเลวร้ายไปอีก เมื่อเขานึกย้อนไปถึงอีกช่วงเวลาหนึ่ง

ที่เขาถูกขืนใจโดยข้าหลวงและราเมซิส ต่อหน้าทหารยามที่ยืนมอง

พวกมันฝืนแทรกเข้ามาในร่างเขาทั้งที่ไม่อยู่ในช่วงฮีท โดยใช้น้ำมันช่วยหล่อลื่นเพียงน้อยนิด

ความเจ็บปวดนั้นเกินบรรยาย และยิ่งเจ็บปวดไปเสียยิ่งกว่าเมื่อเขาไม่เต็มใจ

แม้ว่าฤทธิ์ยาประหลาดจะทำให้ร่างกายเขาเข้าสู่การฮีทแทบจะในทันที แต่พวกนั้นก็ทำราวกับเขาไม่ใช่มนุษย์

หลังจากนั้น เขาต้องนำทหารคุ้มกันไปอย่างน้อยสองคนเมื่อไปยังอะเล็กซานเดรีย และไม่เข้าใกล้ข้าหลวงเป็นการส่วนตัวอีก ส่วนราเมซิส เขาไม่พบอีกเลยหลังจากนั้น

แต่การนำ อัลฟา ไปด้วย

เรื่องนี้ไม่เคยอยู่ในความคิดของโมเสสมาก่อน

คงเพราะเขาไม่เคยมีอัลฟาที่ไว้ใจได้มาก่อนกระมัง


	12. Chapter 12

ตอนเช้าตรู่ โมเสสตื่นขึ้น ล้างตัวด้วยน้ำสะอาด พรมตัวด้วยเครื่องหอมที่กลิ่นแรงจนฉุน

มันอาจดึงสมาธิของอัลฟาจากกลิ่นกายโอเมก้าของเขาได้บ้าง

แม็กซิมัสยังอยู่ที่บ้านของเขา ชาวโรมันเดินไปชำระกาย แต่งกายให้เรียบร้อยแบบเดิม ทหารคนสนิทของโมเสสนำดาบมาคืนเขา

เมื่อตะวันขึ้น จึงมีศาลมาถึงแม่ทัพหนุ่ม

เขาถูกเรียกตัวไปที่อะเล็กซานเดรียตามที่คาดคิด

แต่ยังดีที่เป็นวันรุ่งขึ้น

โมเสสปล่อยให้แม็กซิมัสกลับวิลลา และชวนเขาร่วมทางไปด้วยในตอนเช้าวันถัดไป

 

 

แม็กซิมัสเคยมาอะเล็กซานเดรีย มันเป็นสถานที่ที่เรือเขาเทียบท่า และที่พำนักของเขาในช่วงสัปดาห์แรก ๆ ที่วิลลายังปรับปรุงไม่เรียบร้อย

นอกจากประภาคารสูงใหญ่เลื่องลือ มันเต็มไปด้วยอาคารบ้านเรือนแบบกรีก ดูสะอาดสะอ้านและเจริญกว่าเมืองหลักของพวกเขา

อะเล็กซานเดรียแตกต่างไปจากเมืองอื่น ๆ ในอียิปต์ ประชากรส่วนใหญ่เป็นชาวกรีก พวกเขาเสียภาษีคนละระบบ มีสิทธิพลเมืองคนละระบบที่คล้ายคลึงกับชาวโรมัน นั่นทำให้พวกเขามีกรรมสิทธิ์เหนือกว่าชาวอียิปต์พื้นเมืองอันเป็นประชากรส่วนมากในมณฑลอียิปต์ทั้งหลาย และชาวเมืองที่เป็นพลเมืองอะเล็กซานเดรีย ก็สามารถยื่นเรื่องของเข้าร่วมเป็นพลเมืองโรมันได้โดยง่ายกว่า

แต่นอกจากพวกกรีกแล้ว อะเล็กซานเดรียยังเป็นเมืองของชาวยิวมาก่อน กลุ่มชนชาติที่ดั้งเดิมอยู่ในมณฑลยูเดียข้างเคียง พวกเขาจำนวนมากตั้งรกรากที่เมืองของชาวกรีกนี้มาหลายร้อยปีแม้จะไม่ได้ยอมรับเทพเจ้าใด ๆ ของกรีกเลย พวกเขาอาจอยู่มาตั้งแต่สมัยพระเจ้าอะเล็กซานเดอร์ด้วยซ้ำ ก่อนที่พวกเขาจะก่อกบฏ และถูกจักรพรรดิทราจันปราบลงไปจนราบคาบ ในตอนนี้พวกเขาหลงเหลืออยู่เพียงชุมชนกลุ่มเล็กมาก ๆ ตามเมืองชายขอบ

เพราะชาวยิวถูกขับไล่จากอะเล็กซานเดรียของพวกเขาไปแล้ว

“ใคร ๆ ก็จะนึกถึงเรื่องความรักของคลีโอพัตราและมาร์กแอนโทนีเมื่อเดินทางมาถึงนี่ แม้เรื่องมันจะเกิดมาเกือบ...สองร้อยปีแล้ว” โมเสสเอ่ยกับแม็กซิมัสระหว่างที่พวกเขานั่งอยู่บนรถม้า “ท่านคิดว่ามันเป็นความจริงแค่ไหนกัน?”

“ข้ายังนึกภาพไม่ค่อยออก” แม็กซิมัสกล่าวไปตามจริง เขาไม่ค่อยสนใจเรื่องราวของราชวงศ์โบราณเท่าใดนัก

“นางเป็นอัลฟา” โมเสสเริ่มเล่า “เป็นอัลฟาไม่กี่คนที่มีบันทึกว่าสามารถตั้งครรภ์ได้ และนางก็เป็นบรรพบุรุษของมารดาข้า”

“เช่นนั้นแล้วเจ้าก็มีเชื้อสายของชาวกรีก” แม็กซิมัสเลื่อนหน้าต่างออกหน่อยเพื่อมองทิวทัศน์

โมเสสเงียบไปครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะตอบ “ข้าไม่รู้ว่าพ่อข้ามีเชื้อสายอะไร แต่ก็ไม่มีใครบอกว่าข้าเหมือนแม่นัก” เขาหันไปดื่มน้ำ และกินสมุนไพรเข้าไปอีกเม็ดหนึ่ง “ที่บ้านเกิดท่านเจริญเหมือนที่นี่หรือเปล่า?”

“สเปนไม่ได้เจริญขนาดนี้” เขาหันมาตอบยิ้ม ๆ “ไม่ต่างจากเมืองที่ตั้งค่ายของเรานักหรอก แค่มีหญ้ากับต้นไม้ และเย็นมากกว่าหน่อย”

“นึกภาพไม่ออกเลยแฮะ” โมเสสหัวเราะ

แล้วพวกเขาก็เข้าไปสู่ศูนย์กลางของเมือง

อดีตราชวัง และที่พำนักของข้าหลวงโรมันคนปัจจุบัน

 

 

แม็กซิมัสเคยได้ถืออำนาจสูงสุดในจักรวรรดิ ในวินาทีที่เขาสังหารจักรพรรดิชั่วร้าย กอมโมดัส อดีตสหายของตน

และเขาก็คืนมันให้กับวุฒิสภาแห่งโรม ก่อนจะหมดสติไปเพราะพิษบาดแผล

จากนั้นมันจึงเป็นช่วงเวลาที่น่าสับสนในการแย่งชิงตำแหน่งจักรพรรดิ ของทหารคนอื่นและวุฒิสภา

เหมือนกับฝูงไฮยีนาหิวโหย สุดท้ายสมาชิกสภาที่เขายกอำนาจคืนให้ ก็ได้ขึ้นเป็นจักรพรรดิ

แม็กซิมัสพักฟื้นอยู่จนหายดี ได้รับยศคืน การต่อสู้ครั้งสุดท้ายในฐานะกลาดิเอเตอร์ทิ้งไว้เพียงรอยแผลเป็นลึกที่สีข้าง

แล้วเขาจึงเดินทางจากมา

จากเรื่องทั้งหมดที่เกิดขึ้น

ข้าหลวงโรมันแห่งอียิปต์ คงไม่กล้าขัดใจเขานักหรอก

 

 

แม่ทัพหนุ่มเดินเข้าไปในส่วนที่ประชุม มันมีลักษณะคล้ายกับสภาเซเนทในโรม ซึ่งนั่นดี เพราะโมเสสมิจำเป็นต้องนั่งติดประชิดกับผู้ที่ไม่ต้องการ

นอกจากแม็กซิมัสแล้ว ทหารเบต้าอีกสองนายของเขาต้องรออยู่ด้านนอก

ผู้อื่นยังมาไม่ครบกันนัก คงเพราะอียิปต์นั้นกว้างใหญ่ ข้าหลวงโรมันนั่งอยู่ตรงกลาง

และสังเกตถึงการมาของเขา

“อา ท่านแม็กซิมัส” ชายคนนั้นทักทายชาวโรมันก่อน “และ ท่านแม่ทัพ”

ดูเหมือนเขาจะจงใจไม่ออกชื่อของโมเสสด้วยซ้ำ

“สวัสดี เฮเกป” แม็กซิมัสเอ่ยทักตอบ “มีเรื่องอันใดเกิดขึ้น จึงต้องเรียกประชุมด่วนเช่นนี้”

“ปัญหาพวกพาร์เธียน ซีซาร์ต้องกองหนุน” ฝ่ายนั้นตอบ “และ….ที่ชายแดนตะวันตกของเรา ดูเหมือนว่าพระองค์จะต้องการให้เรา เด็ดขาดกับชนกลุ่มน้อย มากกว่านี้”

ข้าหลวงนามเฮเกปกลอกสายตาไปทางแม่ทัพหนุ่ม ผู้คุมกองทัพลีเจียนตะวันตก

“ไว้รายละเอียดเราจะชี้แจงอีกที ตอนนี้เชิญพวกท่านนั่งให้สบาย” เฮเกปยิ้ม

แล้วเขาก็ทำจมูกฟุดฟิด

“โอ้” สายตาเขามองที่โมเสส “ข้าคงขัดเวลาสนุกของพวกท่านไปสินะ น่าเสียดายจริงๆ”

“ไปทำหน้าที่ของเจ้าเถอะ” โมเสสเอ่ยไล่เสียงแข็งกร้าว

อัลฟาผู้นั้นยิ้มอย่างขบขัน

แม็กซิมัสสังเกตว่าแม่ทัพหนุ่มกำลังโกรธ

การประชุมเริ่มหลังจากนั้นในเวลาไม่นานเมื่อทุกคนมากันครบ

เขาเห็นราเมซิสนั่งอยู่ที่อีกฟาก และถูกส่งให้ไปที่ชายแดนพาร์เธียน

ส่วนเขา ข้าหลวงนั่นบอกให้จัดการกับชนกลุ่มน้อยที่เป็นกองโจรในทะเลทรายเสียที

‘ส่งโอเมก้าอย่างท่านไปออกรบไกลคงไม่ใช่เรื่องดี อีกทั้งอียิปต์ควรเหลือลีเจียนอย่างน้อยหนึ่งกองเป็นมาตรการป้องกันตนเอง’

ชายคนนั้นพูดการที่ประชุม เรียกเสียงหัวเราะพรืด

แม็กซิมัสเหลือบเห็นคนข้าง ๆ ทำเพียงยิ้มตอบอย่างแสร้งทำเป็นขบขัน

และกำหมัดแน่นจนเกือบจะได้แผล

มือหยาบกร้านของอดีตแม่ทัพโรมันวางลงเบา ๆ บนมัน

อีกฝ่ายจึงดูสงบลง

 

 

โมเสสไม่ได้พูดอะไรนักถึงเรื่องที่ตนถูกดูหมิ่นกลางผู้คน เขานิ่งเงียบ และตอบเพียงข้อมูลเมื่อถูกถาม

หลังการประชุม เขาสังเกตได้ว่าราเมซิสมองมาทางเขาอย่างต่อเนื่องได้สักพัก

แต่มันเป็นสายตาที่แม่ทัพหนุ่มมิได้เห็นอย่างบ่อยครั้งจากอดีตญาติสนิทผู้นี้

โมเสสจึงหันไปบอกแม็กซิมัส “ท่านไปรอที่รถม้าก่อน” แล้วจึงเดินไปทางแม่ทัพอีกคนหนึ่งพร้อมกับทหารคุ้มกันสองนาย

เขาคงไม่ต้องการให้แม็กซิมัสรับรู้อะไรถึงสิ่งที่ทั้งคู่กำลังจะสนทนา

ราเมซิสอยู่ในชุดเกราะเต็มยศ หันมาทางเขาพร้อมทักทาย

“เจ้าดูดีนี่ พี่ชาย”

โมเสสไม่ได้ทักตอบ จนกระทั่งฝ่ายทักยเงียบต่อนานเกินไป

“มีอะไรอยากจะพูดกับข้าหรือไม่”

ฝ่ายอายุน้อยกว่าอ้ำอึ้ง “...ข้า อาจจะไม่ได้กลับมา”

“ไม่เป็นเช่นนั้นแน่ เพราะเจ้าคงเป็นลีเจียนสุดท้ายที่พวกเขาจะส่งไปแนวหน้า ซีซาร์ไม่โง่พอจะส่งกองทหารไร้ฝีมืออย่างพวกเราไปหรอก”

ราเมซิสยิ้มแห้ง ท่าทางลำบากใจนั้นยังไม่ลดลง

“ราเมซิส” โมเสสเรียกชื่อเขา “มีอะไรอยากจะพูดกับข้าหรือไม่”

แต่ก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะได้เปิดปาก เสียงคุ้นเคยอีกคนหนึ่งก็ดังขึ้น

“อยู่นี่เอง ท่านแม่ทัพ” เฮเกปเอ่ยทักราเมซิส ทำราวกับตกใจเมื่อเห็นโมเสส “อ้าว ท่านก็อยู่นี่ด้วยหรือ” ข้าหลวงผู้นั้นโบกมือให้ทหารคุ้มกันของเขาถอยออกไปหน่อย “ข้าไม่ชอบให้ทหารติดอาวุธของผู้อื่นอยู่ประชิดเกินไปหรอกนะ”

โมเสสกวาดสายตาโดยรอบทันที มันเป็นทางเดินกว้างโล่ง ยังมีผู้คนเดินไปมาอยู่ แต่ก็ระยะไกลเกินกว่าจะได้ยินการสนทนาของพวกเขา

ไม่ปฏิเสธ ว่าโอเมก้าหนุ่มเริ่มตระหนก

เพราะเขายังจำสิ่งที่ทั้งสองเคยทำกับเขาได้อย่างแม่นยำ

“มีเรื่องอื่นจะคุยกับข้าหรือ ท่านเฮเกป”

ราเมซิสถาม โมเสสดูประหลาดใจที่น้ำเสียงนั้นก็ดูคล้ายหยั่งเชิง

“ก็นิดหน่อย” ข้าหลวงล้วงมือเข้าไปในกระเป๋าของตน “แต่หลังจาก ข้ากลั่นแกล้งชายผู้นี้เสร็จก็แล้วกัน”

ไม่ทันที่โมเสสจะรู้ตัว ฝ่ายนั้นก็วาดมือขึ้น ใช้ทั้งแขนยึดคอเขาไว้

“อย่าขยับ โอเมก้า”

แล้วเขาก็ขยับไม่ได้

ปากขวดเครื่องหอมถูกกดลงกับปลายจมูกเขา

เพื่อที่เขาจะสามารถสูดมันเข้าไปได้เต็มจมูก

โมเสสรู้สึกถึงร่างตนที่ร้อนรุ่มขึ้น และขาตนที่เริ่มสั่น

ดวงตาเขาเริ่มพร่าเลือน จนมีเสียงจะโกนดังขึ้น

“ปล่อยเขาได้แล้ว!”

เป็นเสียงของราเมซิส

เฮเกปส่งเสียงไม่พอใจในลำคอเล็กน้อย “ข้าเพียงอยากสร้างความหฤหรรษ์เพิ่มให้พวกเขาเสียหน่อย” ก่อนจะยอมให้เขาเป็นอิสระ ทหารสองนายพุ่งมาช่วยพยุงเขาทันที

เขาจำไม่ได้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นหลังจากนั้นบ้าง เขาไม่สนว่าอัลฟาสองตนนั้นจะถกเถียงอะไรกันต่อ ทหารทั้งคู่พยายามพาเขาเดินออกไปจากเขตวัง

เขาล้มเซไปหยุดพักที่ม้านั่งกลางสวน โชคดีที่ไม่มีอัลฟาตนใดอยู่ เขาจึงดูเหมือนคล้ายจะเป็นลมเท่านั้น

“ไคแยน..” เขาพึมพำชื่อหนึ่งในทหารนั้น ค่อยๆ อ้าขาออกกว้าง มันเปียกชื้นด้วยของเหลว “ทำข้า...ตรงนี้..”

แต่ชายคนนั้นก้มลงกระซิบเขา อย่างไม่ลังเลแม้แต่น้อย “ท่านแม็กซิมัสอยู่ที่รถม้า” แล้วพยุงร่างแม่ทัพขึ้นตนขึ้นอีกรอบ “อีกไม่ไกลแล้ว”

นั่นทำให้โอเมก้าหนุ่มถอนหายใจเฮือก

“ฮะ..ข้าต้องมาอยู่...ในสภาพแบบนี้ ต่อหน้าพวกเจ้า อีกแล้ว” โมเสสพึมพำระหว่างพยายามก้าวขาต่อ

“พวกเรา ขออภัย…”

“ไม่หรอก” โมเสสเอียงศีรษะพิงซบเขา น้ำเสียงอ่อนแรงลงทุกที “ข้าไม่มีทางเสี่ยงให้พวกเจ้าต้องโทษเพื่อข้า”

แม่ทัพยังพึมพำต่อ

“นี่เป็นความผิดของมัน มันทั้งสิ้น”

 

 

 

แม็กซิมัสยืนรออยู่ที่ข้างรถม้า ตอนที่ได้กลิ่นคุ้นเคยลอยมาแตะจมูก

“เกิดอะไรขึ้น” เขาถามกับทหารคุ้มกันตอนที่พวกนั้นพยุงร่างโมเสสมา แต่แม่ทัพหนุ่มไม่รอให้ใครอธิบาย ผลักเขาเข้าไปด้านในรถม้า ปิดประตูและหน้าต่าง

“ข้าหลวงนั่น” โมเสสปลดเข็มขัดและผ้าชั้นในของอีกฝ่ายออกทันที มันตอบสนองต่อกลิ่นของโอเมก้าจนแข็งขืนพร้อมถูกใช้งาน “ใช้ยา…” แม่ทัพหนุ่มขึ้นไปนั่งคร่อมตักอีกฝ่าย แล้วกดร่างลงไป “เร่งให้ข้าฮีท…”

โมเสสกัดริมฝีปากตนเอง สูดหายใจลึกจนเกิดเสียง ร่างกายภายในตอบสนองอวัยวะของอัลฟาอย่างรุนแรงด้วยการตอดรัด แต่สำหรับในการรับรู้ของฝ่ายอัลฟา มันคงคล้ายกำลังถูกนวดคลึง

“มีอะไรเช่นนั้นอยู่ด้วย?” แม็กซิมัสพูดจบก็สูดหายใจแรงแม้จะยังสงสัย รถม้ากระชากตัวเคลื่อนออก เพื่อจะไปห่างจากสถานที่พลุกพล่าน ร่างด้านบนที่เริ่มขยับขึ้นลง

“ไอ้สารเลวนั่น…” โมเสสพึมพำสบถ เขาดูไม่มีสติพอจะเล่าเรื่องราวอะไรไปมากกว่านี้

กลิ่นของโอเมก้าที่อบอวลอยู่ในรถม้าแคบทำให้แม็กซิมัสเองก็หมดความอดทน ชาวโรมันดันร่างตัวเองขึ้นสวนอยู่หลายนาที ก่อนจะผลักอีกฝ่ายลงไปนอนที่พื้นไม้ แล้วเป็นฝ่ายขยับตัวบดเบียดเข้าใส่อย่างรุนแรงขึ้นแทน

ร่างด้านล่างเริ่มครางไม่เป็นภาษาอย่างลืมตัว โมเสสจะสูดหายใจลึก ยกมือสั่นเทาขึ้นปิดปากตัวเองไว้

ด้านในชื้นแฉะไปด้วยของเหลวหล่อลื่นจนเขาแทบไม่รู้สึกแรงเสียดทานนอกจากกล้ามเนื้อที่บีบรัด “แล้ว…” แม็กซิมัสกระแทกร่างตนเข้าไป “มีใคร...ทำอะไร เจ้าหรือไม่”

“ไม่…” โมเสสตอบเสียงสั่น “ข้า...รีบ...วิ่งมาหาท่าน”

แม็กซิมัสสัมผัสได้ว่าเสียงอีกฝ่ายดู...หวาดกลัว? ในแบบที่เขาไม่เคยได้ยินมาก่อน

ชาวโรมันจึงก้มลงจูบที่หน้าผากร่างด้านล่างเบาๆ

“ถึงมีก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอก”

ถึงมีก็ไม่เป็นไร

เขายังกระซิบต่อ “ไม่ใช่ความผิดเจ้าหรอก”

ชาวโรมันสังเกตว่าอีกฝ่ายเริ่มน้ำตาซึม

โมเสสยกแขนทั้งสองขึ้น คล้องคอร่างด้านบน แล้วดึงลงมา

“แม็กซิมัส…”

ใบหน้าของพวกเขาเกือบจะแนบชิด

แล้วก็มีเสียงเคาะมาจากด้านนอก พวกเขารีบผละออกจากกัน ไคแยนที่คุมรถม้าแง้มหน้าต่างเล็กออกเล็กน้อย “อีกครู่หนึ่งจะถึงด่านตรวจ”

นั่นทำให้ทั้งคู่ต้องเร่งมือ

“ใกล้แล้ว..” แม็กซิมัสกระซิบเสียงแผ่ว

รถม้าหยุดลง

อัลฟาปลดปล่อยเข้าไปในร่างอีกฝ่าย โดยไม่ลืมที่จะชักตัวออกมาเล็กน้อยก่อนเพื่อไม่ให้ถูกยึดติด

โมเสสมีเวลาเพียงเล็กน้อยในการเหนื่อยหอบ แล้วรีบลุกขึ้นนั่งบนที่นั่งอีกฝั่ง ต่างฝ่ายรีบนำผ้ามาคลุมท่อนล่างตนไว้

ที่ด่านตรวจนั้นทำเพียงเปิดหน้าต่างเล็ก โมเสสเอ่ยทักทายด้วยสีหน้ายิ้มแย้ม

กลิ่นฮีทยังไม่จางหาย นับว่าโชคดีที่ในป้อมนั้นไม่มีอัลฟา

แล้วทุกอย่างก็ราบรื่นดี

พวกเขาทำกันไปต่อตลอดทางกลับเมือง เส้นทางส่วนใหญ่ผ่านเมือง ไม่ต้องกังวลเรื่องอาจถูกลอบโจมตี เพียงแต่โมเสสจำเป็นต้องเก็บเสียงให้เบา

เพราะไม่ใช่การฮีทจริง อาการจึงทุเลาลงไปเมื่อแม็กซิมัสปลดปล่อยในร่างเขาเพียงไม่กี่ครั้ง ซึ่งนั่นนับว่าดีแล้ว

โมเสสลงจากรถม้าเมื่อถึงบ้านตน และให้ทหารใช้รถม้าพาแม็กซิมัสกลับไปยังวิลลาของเขาต่อ

อย่างน้อยคืนนี้พวกเขาทั้งคู่คงได้หลับสนิท

เพราะหลังจากนี้พวกเขาคงได้วิ่งวุ่นในค่ายทหาร


	13. Chapter 13

ไคแยนเกิดเป็นชาวอียิปต์พื้นเมือง เบต้าที่ไม่มีสิ่งใดโดดเด่น เติบโตอย่างคลุกดินและฝุ่นริมแม่น้ำไนล์ ก่อนโชคชะตาจะทำให้เขาได้สิทธิพลเมืองของโรมัน และได้เข้าร่วมกองทัพ

ตอนนั้นโมเสสยังเป็นเพียงนายทหารตำแหน่งสูงในลีเจียนภาคตะวันตก เป็นหัวหน้าหน่วยที่เขาสังกัดอยู่พอดี

เขาเริ่มต้นจากช่วยอีกฝ่ายจัดการกับบรรดาเอกสาร โมเสสเป็นคนรู้หนังสือดีและรอบคอบ ชายคนนั้นจึงทำหน้าที่บนโต๊ะทำงานเป็นส่วนใหญ่ในช่วงเวลานั้น เขาทราบว่าโมเสสเป็นทายาทของอดีตราชวงศ์เก่า ซึ่งนั่นหมายถึงราชวงศ์ทอเลมี ซึ่งเป็นชาวกรีก

และเขาก็เดาออกจากใบหน้าอีกฝ่าย ว่าโมเสสคงมีสายเลือดของชาวต่างชาติอีกหน่อย

แต่นั่นไม่สำคัญนัก หากเขาเป็นราชวงศ์ และทหารระดับสูงในกองทัพโรมัน

แล้วไคแยนก็ทราบว่าอีกฝ่ายเป็นโอเมก้า เนื่องจากเขาเห็นหัวหน้าของตนกินสมุนไพรหน้าตาคุ้นเคยนั้น ทั้งกลางวันและเย็น

“มันไม่ค่อยดีต่อสุขภาพหรอก จริงไหม” เขาเอ่ยทักในวันหนึ่ง “น้องสาวข้าเองก็เป็นโอเมก้า แพทย์บอกว่าหากกินมันติดต่อกันนานๆ เข้าจะทำให้เลือดท่านมีปัญหา”

โมเสสถอนหายใจ วางเม็ดยานั้นลง “แล้วข้าควรจะทำอย่างไรล่ะ”

ไคแยนไม่มีคำตอบให้

ในช่วงนั้นโมเสสยังอาศัยอยู่กับภรรยา ได้ยินว่าทั้งสองพยายามจะมีบุตรด้วยกันมาหลายปี

เวลาผ่านไปนาน เขายังคงได้เป็นทหารคนสนิทของชายคนนั้น

จนในปีหนึ่ง โมเสสได้ถูกเลื่อนขั้นเป็นแม่ทัพแห่งลีเจียน ทดแทนแม่ทัพชาวโรมันคนก่อนที่ถูกเรียกตัวกลับโรม เขาควบคุมกองทัพในการจัดการกับกองโจรตามชายแดน รักษาความสงบในเมืองไม่ขาดตกบกพร่อง ในช่วงที่ว่าง โมเสสมักตรวจตราในเมืองด้วยตนเอง มองหาปัญหาของชนชั้นล่าง หาทางแก้ไข และสนับสนุนการจัดหาสมุนไพรให้โอเมก้าชนชั้นล่าง

ไคแยนนึกชื่นชมชายคนนี้ขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ

นับเป็นโชคดีของบ้านเกิดเขาที่ได้โมเสสมาประจำการอยู่

แต่มีบางอย่างเปลี่ยนไป ไคแยนพอรับรู้ได้แม้โมเสสจะไม่ได้เปิดปากเล่าทั้งหมด แม่ทัพคนใหม่หย่าร้างกับภรรยาทันทีหลังได้ตำแหน่ง และอาศัยอยู่ลำพังนับแต่นั้น เขาเงียบขรึมลง แม้จะปั้นหน้ายิ้มแย้มได้ทุกครั้งที่พูดคุยหรือทักทายผู้อื่น

และอีกฝ่ายเลิกกินยา

“เจ้าพอรู้เครือข่ายพวกโสเภณีในเมืองไหม ไคแยน”

แม่ทัพหนุ่มถามขึ้นในเย็นวันหนึ่งที่ค่ายทหารหลังเขาได้เลื่อนขั้นประมาณหนึ่งเดือน

“คงพอติดต่อให้ได้ขอรับ”

ไคแยนที่เป็นเบต้าไม่สามารถได้กลิ่นโอเมก้าที่ฮีท

แต่เขาก็พอบอกได้จากอาการของอีกฝ่ายที่ดูคล้ายเป็นไข้

ทหารคนสนิทนำผ้าหนาคลุมร่างอีกฝ่ายไว้แล้วนำทางขี่ม้ากลับไปยังที่พำนัก พาอีกฝ่ายไปยังที่นอน

“ท่านต้องการอัลฟา”

เขามองร่างที่ร้อนรุ่มซึ่งนอนอยู่อย่างไร้เรี่ยวแรง

เขาสั่งให้คนรับใช้ในบ้านนั้นดูแลนายตนไว้ แล้วมุ่งหน้าไปยังเมือง

ส่วนมากพวกโสเภณีมักจะเป็นเบต้า ทั้งสตรีและบุรุษ แต่เพศรองอื่น ๆ เขารับรู้ว่ามีอยู่ในจำนวนที่น้อย อัลฟาส่วนใหญ่ยึดมั่นศักดิ์ศรีเกินกว่าจะลดตัวมาเป็นสินค้า และโอเมก้าเสี่ยงต่อการตั้งครรภ์เกินไปจนทำงานได้ไม่นาน

แต่โชคยังดี ที่เขาหาอัลฟาได้คนหนึ่ง

“เจ้านี่เพิ่งดูออกว่าเป็นอัลฟาเมื่อสัปดาห์ก่อน” สตรีเจ้าของสถานที่พาเด็กชายคนหนึ่งมาให้

เขาเป็นเด็กหนุ่ม อายุไม่น่าจะเกินสิบห้า ตาสีฟ้า ดูเป็นชาวต่างชาติเมื่ออยู่ท่ามกลางคนอียิปต์ แต่ไม่ใช่พวกกรีก

“เจ้านี่มาจากย่านพวกยิว แต่สบายใจได้ มันเป็นอัลฟาที่ดี ไม่ค่อยมีใครซื้อไปหรอก ส่วนมากข้าจะให้มันทำงานปัดกวาดอยู่ที่นี่แหละ”

ไคแยนไม่ได้สนใจตรงนั้นนัก เขาจ่ายค่าตัวด้วยเหรียญเงิน แล้วพาเด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นกลับไปหานายตน

เด็กหนุ่มซักถามเล็กน้อยระหว่างทาง แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้บอกอะไรมากไปกว่าสิ่งที่ควรจะรู้

เด็กคนนั้นมีนามว่า โจชัว

 

 

 

โจชัวเกิดและโตในย่านคนยิวเล็ก ๆ ที่เมืองนี้ ต้นตระกูลเขาเคยอาศัยอยู่ในชุมชนขนาดใหญ่ในอะเล็กซานเดรีย มีสิทธิพลเมืองโรมัน ก่อนหน้าการกบฏ และถูกปราบลงอย่างราบคาบในสมัยจักรพรรดิทราจัน

คนยิวจากที่นั่นส่วนใหญ่อพยพไปอยู่ที่อื่น นอกมณฑลอียิปต์ อาจกลับไปยังมณฑลยูเดีย หรือหนีลึกเข้าไปพึ่งร่มเงาของรัฐในแอฟริกา แต่สำหรับพวกที่ไม่มีที่ไป พวกเขาจึงเลือกจะเก็บเนื้อเก็บตัว และกลมกลืนกับชาวอียิปต์พื้นเมืองแทน

เมืองนี้เทียบไม่ได้กับอะเล็กซานเดรียที่เจริญประดุจเมืองหลวงโรมัน เมืองของชาวอียิปต์ส่วนใหญ่ยังคงสร้างบ้านจากอิฐตากแห้ง และประกอบอาชีพส่วนใหญ่เป็นเกษตรกรรม ตระกูลของโจชัวทำอาชีพเป็นช่างปั้นหม้อ แม้บิดาของเขาจะมีการศึกษาที่สูง พอจะเป็นนักปราชญ์หรืออาจารย์ได้ แต่ไม่มีใครในเมืองนี้อยากจะเรียนหนังสือมากมายปานนั้น

ครั้งหนึ่งตอนที่ล้มลุกคลุกคลานเพราะแบกของหนักอยู่กลางถนน มันเป็นดินเหนียวที่เขาต้องแบกกลับไปที่บ้าน อาจจะตอนเขายังเป็นเด็กอายุเพียงสิบปี

นายทหารผู้หนึ่งหยุดม้าข้าง ๆ เด็กชาย และลงมาช่วยพยุงเขาลุกขึ้น

“เจ้าชื่ออะไร” ชายคนนั้นถาม

“โจชัว”

นายทหารช่วยบรรทุกดินนั้นไปบนหลังม้าตน และพาไปส่งที่บ้านซอมซ่อ

โจชัวจำได้ว่าชายคนนั้นถูกเลื่อนขั้นขึ้นเป็นแม่ทัพในอีกหลายปีต่อมา

ในตอนนั้นครอบครัวเขาก็ยิ่งยากจนลง จนโจชัวต้องไปทำงานในซ่อง ส่วนมากโสเภณีชายไม่ใช่สินค้าที่คนต้องการนัก แม้จะมีชายชาวโรมันบางพวกที่นิยมเด็กชาย ในส่วนใหญ่ โจชัวได้ทำงานเป็นพนักงานปัดกวาดยกของเสียมากกว่า

แต่แล้ววันหนึ่ง เขาก็ได้กลิ่นฮีทออกมาจากห้องหนึ่งที่โอเมก้าชายรุ่นพี่เขากำลังรับลูกค้า เขาจึงได้รู้ว่าตนมีลักษณะของอัลฟา

และต่อมา เขาแทบไม่เชื่อว่าตนจะถูกซื้อไปใช้บริการยังบ้านของนายทหารผู้นั้น

โจชัวถูกนำเข้ามาในห้องที่มืดสลัว ไคแยนถอยออกไปรอหน้าห้อง ชายในห้องที่นอนอยู่ดูจะสงสัยในตัวเขาเล็กน้อย แม้ตัวเองกำลังถูกอาการร่างกายเล่นงานจนแทบลุกไม่ขึ้น “เจ้ายังดูเด็ก”

“ขออภัยที่ข้าเป็นอัลฟาคนเดียวที่นั่น”

เด็กหนุ่มใช้ความอดกลั้นอย่างมากที่จะไม่กระโจนใส่ร่างตรงหน้า

แล้วโอเมก้าอายุมากกว่าก็กวักมือเรียกเขาเข้าไป

มันทำให้เด็กหนุ่มตื่นเต้นถึงขีดสุดเมื่อได้แทรกร่างเข้าไปภายในร่างกายของโอเมก้า เป็นครั้งแรก

และโอเมก้าผู้นั้น เป็นผู้ที่เขาเคยได้แต่เงยหน้ามองอย่างเอื้อมไม่ถึง

“เจ้าชื่ออะไร” โมเสสถามขึ้นระหว่างนั้น

“โจชัว” เขาตอบสั้นๆ

“โจชัว” อีกฝ่ายเอ่ยทวน

โจชัวไม่แน่ใจว่าแม่ทัพหนุ่มจะจำตนได้หรือไม่

โจชัวยังถูกเรียกมาทุกเดือนที่อีกฝ่ายมีอาการฮีท แม้กระทั่งในปีหนึ่งที่มีอัลฟาชายหนุ่มอีกคนหนึ่งมาทำงานอยู่ในซ่อง เขาก็ยังเป็นผู้ที่ถูกเรียกใช้งานอยู่ในทุกเดือน

บางครั้ง อีกฝ่ายก็ทำทีคล้ายจะเอ็นดูเขา หยอกเขาเล่นระหว่างที่ตัวถูกยึด

แต่บางที ชายคนนั้นก็มีแต่ท่าทีที่เย็นชา

“เจ้ามีญาติเป็นโอเมก้าหรือไม่” โมเสสถามเขาระหว่างการฮีทครั้งหนึ่ง

โจชัวส่ายหน้า

“งั้นแสดงว่าโชคดีแล้ว... ที่ได้กำเนิดเป็นอัลฟา”

“มันคือความโชคดีหรือ”

แม้เขาจะรู้ว่ามันคือสิ่งเดียวที่ทำให้เขามีโอกาสได้แตะต้องอีกฝ่าย

“ต้องดีสิ” โมเสสยิ่งดันร่างเขาให้แทรกลึก “เพราะหากเจ้าเกิดเป็นโอเมก้า เจ้าคงต้องเป็นฝ่ายต้องแยกขาให้อัลฟาอยู่แบบนี้”

“ท่านไม่ชอบ..ที่จะเป็นแบบนี้”

“ไม่มีโอเมก้าคนใดชอบหรอก” โมเสสคลี่ยิ้มแห้ง “เชื่อข้าสิ”

สีหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มเจื่อนลงไปเล็กน้อย

“อา…” โมเสสลูบหลังเขาเบา ๆ “ไว้คราวหน้า เราลองหาอะไรสนุกทำกันดีกว่า”

“เช่นอะไร” โจชัวแปลกใจที่อีกฝ่ายกล่าวเหมือนกับจะเอาใจตน

“เช่นว่าข้าจะพยายามยืนเขียนเอกสารอยู่ที่โต๊ะ แล้วเจ้าต้องพยายามขัดขวางข้าให้ได้ด้วยเจ้านี่” โมเสสชี้ไปที่กลางลำตัวอีกฝ่ายแล้วหัวเราะ ขบขันไปอีกเมื่อเห็นเด็กหนุ่มหน้าแดงไปถึงหู

ตอนนั้นเด็กหนุ่มคิดเพียงว่า หากเขาได้รับใช้อีกฝ่ายต่อไปได้ก็คงดี

แต่โชคชะตาไม่เคยปราณีมนุษย์ผู้ใด

ไม่กี่ปีต่อมาก็มีคำสั่งเรื่องการลิดรอนสิทธิของชาวยิวในมณฑลส่งตรงมาจากกรุงโรม และการห้ามนับถือศาสนา โรมันเคยทำเช่นนี้มาก่อนแล้วหลังการกบฏ ใหญ่ครั้งก่อน และโรมันมักสุ่มปราบปรามชนกลุ่มน้อยที่อาจจะกระด้างกระเดื่องขึ้นมาอีก

นั่นเป็นสัญญาณที่ไม่ดีนัก

สุดท้าย ชาวยิวกลุ่มสุดท้ายในเมืองนั้นจึงอพยพออกไปจากมณฑลอียิปต์

ซึ่งคงรวมถึงครอบครัวของเด็กหนุ่มผู้นั้นด้วย

แม่ทัพหนุ่มจึงไปหาโจชัวที่ซ่องโสเภณีที่เด็กหนุ่มทำงานอยู่

แม้จะมีตำแหน่งสูง เขาก็ไม่สามารถขัดคำสั่งของโรมันหรือให้ความคุ้มครองใดๆ ได้

“ข้าเสียใจ”

“มันไม่ใช่ความผิดของท่านเสียหน่อย”

แม่ทัพให้แม่เล้าเปิดห้องให้ตนกับเด็กหนุ่ม

พวกเขาร่วมรักกัน แม้ว่าตนจะไม่ได้อยู่ในช่วงฮีท

โมเสสจูบเบา ๆ ที่หน้าผากของเขา

มอบเงินให้อีกฝ่ายก้อนหนึ่ง

และนั่นก็เป็นการพบกันครั้งสุดท้าย

 

 

เวลาล่วงเลยมาสองปีแล้วที่โมเสสไม่ได้ข่าวคราวจากเด็กหนุ่มผู้นั้นอีก

เขามิได้ตกหลุมรัก

มันคงเป็นเพียงความผูกพัน

เขายังนึกโทษตนเองที่ไม่ได้อุปถัมภ์อีกฝ่ายมาเป็นบุตรบุญธรรม

เขาให้ไคแยนจัดหาอัลฟาที่แทบไม่ซ้ำหน้าหลังจากนั้น

และมันก็เป็นเช่นนั้นเรื่อยมา

จนเขาพบแม็กซิมัส


	14. Chapter 14

เคยมีคนเก่าแก่เคยบอกกับเขาว่าบิดาของเขามิได้สิ้นใจในสงคราม

แต่ถูกตรึงกางเขน

โมเสสลองนับย้อนไปยังปีที่เขาเกิด

ตอนนั้นมณฑลอียิปต์มีควันหลงจากการปราบกบฏชาวยิว ชาวโรมันมักนำชนกลุ่มน้อยที่เคยกระด้างกระเดื่องมาลงทัณฑ์ ซ้ำแล้ว ซ้ำอีก

การกบฏชาวยิวเคยกินเวลายาวนาน 70 ปี อาจจะประมาณร้อยกว่าปีก่อนเขาเกิดได้ มีความรุนแรงขึ้นในหลายมณฑล พลเมืองโรมันหลายเชื้อชาติถูกฝ่ายกบฏสังหาร ชาวยิวมักมีปัญหากับชาวกรีก จึงมักมีศพของพวกเขาตามถนน

แต่หากได้คลุกคลีกับชาวยิว จะพบว่าพวกเขาแบ่งออกเป็นหลายเผ่า หลายพรรคพวก พวกเขาไม่ขึ้นต่อกัน ซ้ำจะยังเป็นศัตรูของกันและกันอีก มีพวกซีลอทที่หัวรุนแรงและจ้องจะสังหารผู้ปกครอง มีปุโรหิตที่จ้องจะว่าร้ายเทพเจ้าของผู้อื่น แต่นอกจากนั้น แม้จะไม่สามารถเรียกได้ว่ารักสงบ แต่พวกเขามิได้มีต้องการจะให้เกิดปัญหา

แต่ชาวกรีกและโรมันไม่เสียเวลาในการแบ่งแยกพวกเขา

มีคำกล่าวว่าอะเล็กซานเดรียเคยเป็นเมืองของชาวกรีกและชาวยิว ทั้งสองชนชาติอาศัยอยู่ที่นั่นเป็นประชากรส่วนใหญ่ตั้งแต่พระเจ้าอะเล็กซานเดอร์ก่อตั้งเมือง มันไม่เคยเป็นเมืองของคนอียิปต์พื้นเมืองเสียด้วยซ้ำ ประชาชนอียิปต์ชั้นล่างมองชาวอะเล็กซานเดรียเป็นผู้ปกครองต่างชาติที่ขูดเลือดเนื้อพวกเขา และชาวอะเล็กซานเดรียก็มิได้สนใจความเป็นอยู่ของชาวอียิปต์รอบนอกมากนัก

เมื่อเกิดเหตุการณ์กบฏ ชาวยิวในเมืองจึงเริ่มถูกชาวกรีกล้างแค้น พวกเขาถูกทำลายบ้านเรือน หญิงสาวถูกลากออกมาประณามกลางลานอาโกรา ยิ่งทำให้ไฟการกบฏปะทุขึ้นเพิ่มในเมืองนี้ต่อแทน

แล้วมันก็กลายเป็นสงครามใหญ่ โรมันส่งกองทหารสู้รบกับกองกำลังซีลอทอย่างจริงจัง

เป็นเวลาเจ็ดสิบปีที่มีคนตายนับแสน

ในเมืองที่ตั้งค่ายทหารของโมเสสเอง ก็ถูกบันทึกไว้ว่าเป็นสมรภูมิระหว่างทหารโรมันและกบฏ ยิวกลุ่มหนึ่ง พวกเขาเผาและทำลายวิหารของอียิปต์ไปจำนวนมาก ก่อนจะถูกบดขยี้ราบคาบโดยกองทหาร ไปพร้อมกับชุมชนยิวพลเรือนในพื้นที่นั้นเอง

นั่นทำให้พวกเขาต้องออกเร่ร่อนอีกครั้ง

ยังมีการสุ่มปราบปรามเพื่อป้องกันการเกิดกบฏซ้ำอยู่หลายครั้งในทุก ๆ หลายสิบปี บางครั้งคดีเล็ก ๆ ก็กลายเป็นเรื่องใหญ่โตได้หากคนผู้นั้นเป็นชนชาติที่ถูกเพ่งเล็งโดยโรมัน

ประวัติของบิดาเขาหายไปในช่วงนั้น

ทิ้งช่องว่างไว้ให้ใครต่อใครนำไปจินตนาการ

หากอยู่ในระบบของโรมัน ผู้ทรยศจะถูกตอกย้ำและประณามซ้ำต่อไปอีกหลายชั่วโคตร ลูกหลานของพวกเขาจะถูกประจานว่าเป็นสายเลือดผู้ทรยศไม่ว่าจะไปอยู่ที่ใด

อาจเป็นเพราะมารดาที่เลี้ยงดูเขาต่อเป็นเชื้อสายของราชวงศ์

ที่ทำให้ทุกคน เลือกจะไม่พูดถึงมันไปแทน

 

มันไม่มีสิ่งใดที่เขาสามารถทำได้เลย

เมื่อเป็นได้เพียงหมากตัวจ้อย ในเงามืดของโรมัน


	15. Chapter 15

บางทีเขาอาจจะแค่กำลังรอให้ถึงเวลาที่แม็กซิมัสจะเริ่มพูดจาดูถูกเขาในยามที่เขาไม่ได้ฮีท หรือมองเขาเป็นเพียงเครื่องบำบัดความใคร่แบบอัลฟาเลวร้ายที่เขาเคยเจอ

โมเสสไม่ใช่พวกที่ชอบความจืดชืด ดูจากแต่ละครั้งที่เขาชักชวนแม็กซิมัสให้หลับนอนด้วย เขาพอแยกแยะออกระหว่างการ พูดหยอกเล่น และ ความตั้งใจดูหมิ่น เพราะอย่างที่สองเขาได้พบเจอมาทั้งชีวิต มันให้ความรู้สึกตื่นเต้นดีหากถูกหยอกด้วยถ้อยคำส่อเสียดหรือกระทำรุนแรงบนเตียงบ้าง การควบคุมฝ่ายตรงข้ามไม่ได้ทั้งหมดอาจทำให้เขารู้สึกท้าทาย แต่หากมากเกินไป มันจะกลายเป็นความน่าหวาดกลัว

และหากมันล้ำเส้นไปสู่ขั้นที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกไม่สบายใจ นั่นจะกลายเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายที่เขาจะพาอัลฟาผู้นั้นขึ้นเตียง

แต่ชายคนนั้น ก็ยังไม่ทำ

 

 

แม็กซิมัส เคยเป็นแม่ทัพคุมกองทหารลีเจียนในการรบกับชนเผ่าเยอรมาเนียในช่วงปีสุดท้ายของจักรพรรดิมาร์คัส ออเรเลียส ชายคนนี้รับใช้กองทัพโรมันและสนิทใกล้ชิดกับราชวงศ์แม้จะมีพื้นเพมาจากสามัญชน

และแม็กซิมัสอายุมากกว่าเขาสิบสองปี

ไม่บ่อยนักที่เขาจะเจอบุคคลอื่นที่เขาพอจะให้ความรู้สึกที่ว่า สามารถพึ่งพิงได้ โมเสสแทบจะยืนหยัดอยู่ตามลำพังในระบบสังคมที่บีบบังคับนี้มาตั้งแต่เกิด เขาเลื่อนขั้นขึ้นเป็นทหารระดับสูงในครั้งแรกเพราะเส้นสาย นั่นทำให้เขายิ่งพยายามกว่าผู้อื่นหลายเท่าเพื่อพิสูจน์ว่าตนเหมาะสมกับตำแหน่งนั้นในกองทัพจริง ๆ

เขาไม่เปิดใจให้กับใครอีกหลังจากการขึ้นเป็นนายพลและหย่าร้าง กระทั่งกับทหารคนสนิท หรือมารดา

มันกำลังค่อยๆ เปลี่ยนไปเมื่อเขาได้พบแม็กซิมัส

และเขาหวังว่ามันจะสามารถเป็นเช่นนั้นได้ต่อไป

เขาแค่หวังว่า ตนจะไม่ได้ตัดสินใจลงไปผิด อีกหนหนึ่ง

นอกเวลาช่วงฮีท โมเสสกลับไปเป็นแม่ทัพหนุ่มผู้หมกมุ่นงานเช่นเดิม แม็กซิมัสยังพบอีกฝ่ายเป็นประจำทุกวันที่ค่ายทหาร และทั้งค่ายก็ดูง่วนกับการเตรียมตัวออกรบกับกองโจร

พวกเขาส่งหน่วยสอดแนมออกไปในทะเลทรายเพื่อหาข้อมูลของศัตรู และกลับมารายงานทุกสามถึงสี่วัน พวกนั้นเร่ร่อน ส่วนมากเป็นชายติดอาวุธ มีเด็กและผู้หญิงเล็กน้อย คาดว่าเป็นครอบครัวของพวกเขา มีชนชาติพูดภาษาถิ่นเดียวกันนั้นที่ตั้งรกรากปักหลักอยู่ตามโอเอซิส แต่โมเสสสรุปจากข้อมูลดูแล้วแทบไม่มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับกองโจร

“ไม่ใช่ว่าชาวบ้านพวกนั้นส่งเสบียงให้กลุ่มโจรหรือ” แม็กซิมัสถามขณะลับดาบ เขาอยู่ในห้องตนเอง ตอนที่แม่ทัพหนุ่มนำเอกสารกองหนามาปรึกษาเขาถึงนี่

“กลุ่มโจรมาหากินจากการปล้นสะดม ล่าสัตว์ และแลกเปลี่ยนอาหารกับพวกพ่อค้า ที่เรายัง...ตามกลิ่นไปไม่ได้”

แม็กซิมัสยืนขึ้น เดินไปยังแผนที่บนโต๊ะเพื่อพิจารณา

“กลุ่มโจรและครอบครัวเกือบสามร้อยชีวิต กลางทะเลทราย” ชาวโรมันชี้ไปที่บริเวณรกร้างซึ่งหน่วยสอดแนมระบุตำแหน่งล่าสุดของพวกมันไว้ “ไม่มีทางที่พวกมันจะอยู่ได้โดยไม่มีสายส่งเสบียงที่แน่นอนนะ แม่ทัพ”

แล้วแม็กซิมัสก็ชี้ไปที่ตำแหน่งของหมู่บ้านเกษตรกรรมเล็ก ๆ ไกลออกไปในทะเลทราย ข้างลำธารสายแคบและโอเอซิส

สีหน้าของโมเสสดูลำบากใจ

“ท่านแน่ใจแค่ไหน”

แม็กซิมัสยักไหล่ “เราจะส่งหน่วยสอดแนมไปดูท่าทีสักสองสัปดาห์ก่อนก็ยังได้ ถ้าเป็นตามนั้นจริง เราควรเริ่มตัดจากเสบียง”

โมเสสถอนหายใจ แม้เขาดูจะเห็นด้วย

“เป็นวิถีของชาวโรมันสินะ” เขาเปรย ๆ พลางเก็บเอกสาร แต่ยังทิ้งบางส่วนไว้ให้เขาดู

“เป็นสิ่งที่ต้องทำหากต้องการอยู่รอด” ผู้อายุมากกว่ามองตาม “ข้ามองออกว่ามันทำให้เจ้าลำบากใจ”

“ข้าไม่อยากสังหารชาวบ้านสุ่มสี่สุ่มห้า” เขาตอบออกไปตามตรง “หากพวกเขาไม่จำเป็นต้องตาย เราก็จะได้รู้”

“หากเจ้าเมตตาเกินความจำเป็น และมีผู้ไปรายงาน พวกเขาจะเล่นงานเจ้า” แม็กซิมัสเดินไปใกล้ “แน่นอนว่าข้าไม่อยากให้เป็นเช่นนั้น”

โมเสสหลุบตาลง ก่อนตอบพึมพำ “ข้ารู้”

แม็กซิมัสสังเกตเห็นแววตาที่ดูสับสน

เขาจึงยกมือขึ้นจับกรอบหน้านั้นไว้เบา ๆ

โมเสสเงยหน้าจ้องตาเขากลับอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง

ก่อนจะเดินออกไป


	16. Chapter 16

อาจเรียกได้ว่าเป็นเรื่องน่าโล่งใจหรือไม่ ก็มิอาจทราบ แต่สองสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมา หน่วยสอดแนมไม่พบความเกี่ยวข้องใดๆ ระหว่างกองโจรกับหมู่บ้าน

พวกเขาจึงตัดสินใจจะเพ่งเล็งไปที่การเคลื่อนไหวของกองโจรเพื่อหาช่องทางโจมตีต่อไป การจับตามองอย่างเข้มงวดทำให้การจู่โจมยามค่ำคืนต่อกองคาราวานของพวกมันล้มเหลวมาหลายครั้ง

ผ่านไปอีกหนึ่งสัปดาห์ พวกเขาเตรียมพร้อมใกล้จะเปิดฉากรบ อาจจะอีกภายในไม่เกินสิบวัน

มันเป็นช่วงตะวันตกดินที่อากาศเย็นลง แม็กซิมัสอยู่ที่ค่ายทหารจนค่ำเพื่อวางแผนคร่ำเคร่งมาทั้งวัน และเขาก็เข้าร่วมมื้ออาหารเย็นกับเหล่าทหารด้วย

เขาสังเกตว่าแม่ทัพหนุ่มมาช้า พวกทหารที่ร่วมโต๊ะพยายามบอกให้แม็กซิมัสเล่าเรื่องการรบในเยอรมาเนียให้ฟัง อดีตแม่ทัพผู้ชาญสงครามหัวเราะและดื่มเบียร์ เขาเล่าไปเท่าที่ตนอยากจะเล่า เรียกเสียงฮือฮาจากทหารได้ไม่น้อย

ก่อนที่พวกทหารจะได้ซักถามต่อ โมเสสก็ปรากฏตัวอยู่ด้านหลังเขา ดันทหารข้าง ๆ แม็กซิมัสออกไปจนเกิดพื้นที่ “ขอตัวที่ปรึกษาข้าคืนด้วย” พูดพลางขำ พวกทหารหนุ่มเบ้หน้า แต่ก็ยอมขยับออกไปแต่โดยดี

พวกนั้นยังพยายามถามแม็กซิมัสต่อและเริ่มเมามาย แต่ชาวโรมันหันไปเห็นว่าโมเสสสวมผ้าพันคอและชุดคลุมฮู้ดสีดำมาด้วย

เขาจึงหันไปกระซิบ “เจ้าหนาวหรือ?”

จังหวะนั้นเองที่เขาได้กลิ่นหอมออกมาจากร่างอีกฝ่าย

โมเสสยังนั่งอยู่ พูดโต้ตอบทหารบ้าง หยิบขนมปังแข็งแท่งยาวมากัด แล้วหันไปกระซิบตอบ “คงงั้น” เขากลอกตามองรอบๆ “และเผื่อท่านไม่ทราบ พวกนี้เป็นเบต้ากันหมด”

มันมีเพียงแสงเทียนสลัวบนโต๊ะที่ให้แสงสว่าง พอที่จะให้ทุกคนพอเห็นใบหน้ากันเท่านั้น

โมเสสอิงแอบเขาอีกหน่อย ฉวยโอกาสตอนพวกทหารหันไปเล่าเรื่องตลกกันเอง “สอดมือไปใต้ผ้าคลุมด้านหลังข้า แม็กซิมัส”

แม็กซิมัสทำตามนั้น และเขาก็พบว่าใต้ผ้าคลุม อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้คาดเข็มขัด

ดวงตาเขายังมองที่อาหารบนโต๊ะอยู่ ขณะเลื่อนมือลงไปที่บั้นท้าย เลิกผ้าทูนิคนั้นขึ้น

โมเสสไม่ได้สวมผ้าพันชั้นในไว้ด้วย

ชาวโรมันกลืนน้ำลาย พวกทหารกำลังเล่าเรื่องสองแง่สองง่ามที่เจ้าตัวไปซ่องโสเภณีมาเมื่อวันก่อน ทุกคนหัวเราะครืน

แม็กซิมัสไม่ต้องรอให้อีกฝ่ายบอกเพิ่ม เขาค่อย ๆ เลื่อนมือลง แทรกไปที่ใต้หว่างขา จนสัมผัสกับปากช่องทางชื้นแฉะ

เขาสังเกตว่าโมเสสออกแรงกัดขนมปังนั้นแรงขึ้น แต่ยังไม่แสดงออกใด ๆ ทางสีหน้า

แม็กซิมัสจึงดันนิ้วทั้งสองของตนเข้าไป ช่องทางนั้นตอดรัดสิ่งแปลกปลอมใหม่ทันที

ตอนนั้นเองที่พวกทหารหันกลับมา “เรื่องนี้พูดต่อหน้าท่านแม่ทัพไม่ได้แน่”

โมเสสหัวเราะตอบ “เดี๋ยวเถอะ” เขาพูดเพียงได้เท่านั้น แม็กซิมัสก็เริ่มขยับนิ้วเข้าออกช้า ๆ

เทียบกับทั้งหมดที่พวกเขาเคยร่วมทำด้วยกันมา นี่มันคือการทรมานชัด ๆ

โมเสสแอ่นกายเล็กน้อย ดันช่วงล่างตนให้พ้นพื้นที่ของเก้าอี้ออกไปหน่อยเพื่อให้คนข้างกายขยับนิ้วได้อย่างถนัด พวกทหารรอบข้างเริ่มดื่มเบียร์และส่งเสียงโหวกเหวกกันมากขึ้น “เจ้าจะแอบร้องยังได้” แม็กซิมัสกระซิบ กดเน้นย้ำเข้าในร่างอีกฝ่ายจนสะดุ้ง

โมเสสเริ่มหอบหายใจ สะดุ้งเฮือกเมื่อมีทหารเมามายผู้หนึ่งเดินมาชนด้านหลังอย่างแรง เจ้าตัวคงไม่รู้ว่ากำลังเกิดอะไรขึ้นเพราะยังใส่ใจแต่การตะโกนตอบโต้กับทหารอีกฟากห้อง แต่แม่ทัพหนุ่มยังมีแรงหันไปห้ามปราม “ถ้าจะตีกันก็ไปที่อื่น!” ก่อนเสียงตนจะชะงักเพราะแม็กซิมัสใส่นิ้วที่สามเข้ามา

“รู้ไหมถ้าอยู่ที่โรม พวกเจ้าทุกคนที่เมาในหน้าที่คงถูกส่งไปโบยกลางแจ้ง” แม็กซิมัสพูดกับทหารที่นั่งฝั่งตรงข้ามพลางหัวเราะ ทหารร้องโห่ เขากดย้ำปลายนิ้วที่ซ่อนอยู่ เขาใช้อีกมือยกเบียร์ดื่มจนหมด เรียกให้เด็กรับใช้อีกคนมาเติมต่อ “แต่พวกเจ้าคงได้รับอภัยโทษ เพราะเบียร์อียิปต์มันอ่อนสิ้นดี”

คำพูดเขาเรียกเสียงหัวเราะได้มาก พวกทหารคงตึงเครียดมากอย่างต่อเนื่องจากการฝึก การได้พักผ่อนบ้างคงไม่มีอะไรเสียหาย

โมเสสเอียงตัวหาแม็กซิมัสอีกรอบ เขารู้สึกว่าลมหายใจของแม่ทัพหนุ่มร้อนขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ แม็กซิมัสย้ำนิ้วกลาง แทรกลึกเบียดไปกับผนังช่องทางที่บีบรัด

เมื่อคลำเจอจุดอ่อนไหว แม่ทัพหนุ่มจึงเผลอส่งเสียงเบา ๆ ออกมา เขารีบกลบเกลื่อนด้วยอาการไอ

ยังดีที่พวกทหารเมาเกินกว่าจะรับรู้ พวกนั้นเริ่มทยอยกันออกไป บางส่วนที่ไม่เมาจะกลับไปเฝ้ายาม บางส่วนที่เมามายกลับค่ายเตรียมนอนพัก และบางส่วนที่ยังไปต่อไหว ก็บอกว่าจะพากันไปที่ซ่องโสเภณี

“ท่านเคยลองสาว ๆ อียิปต์หรือยังแม็กซิมัส” ทหารคนหนึ่งตะโกนถามมา

“อย่าลามปาม ไอ้หนู” แม็กซิมัสหัวเราะตอบ กดจุดอ่อนไหวอย่างแรงอีกหนจนโมเสสสะดุ้งทั้งร่าง “มันไม่จำเป็นหรอก จริงไหม”

“ข้าใกล้แล้ว..ใกล้แล้ว..” ร่างข้างๆ กระซิบบอกเขาเสียงสั่นเมื่อทหารที่โต๊ะเดียวกันลุกออกไปหมด โมเสสเริ่มทนไม่ได้จนขยับสะโพกบดเบียดใส่นิ้วเขา เสียงครางเบา ๆ ลอดออกมาไม่ขาด

แม็กซิมัสยังทำคล้ายไม่สนใจ ยกเบียร์ขึ้นดื่ม ชะลอการขยับนิ้วไป

เขาเห็นสายตาคาดโทษที่มองมา กับความพยายามขยับเองนั้นอย่างหนัก และหลุดหัวเราะ

แม็กซิมัสกดที่จุดอ่อนไหวนั้นอย่างแรงอีกหน แล้วทั้งร่างนั้นก็กระตุกเกร็ง ช่องทางบีบรัดนิ้วเขาแน่นจนเกือบจะขยับไม่ได้

โมเสสหอบหายใจ เขาฟุบลงไปกับโต๊ะ สะโพกนั้นยังสั่นเกร็ง

เมื่อผ่านไปสักพัก ช่องทางนั้นก็กลับมานวดคลึงนิ้วทั้งสามของเขาต่อ

แม็กซิมัสโน้มตัวไปกระซิบร่างที่กำลังฟุบหน้า “อยากต่อตรงนี้ไหม” เขาลูบเบาๆ ที่จุดภายในร่างอีกฝ่ายอย่างจงใจกลั่นแกล้ง “หรืออยากได้อย่างอื่นแล้ว?” โมเสสส่งเสียงครางสูง

“อ้าว ท่านแม่ทัพเมาแล้วหรือ” ทหารนายหนึ่งที่กำลังเดินไปเฝ้ายามผ่านมาด้านหลังพอดี แม็กซิมัสจึงยังไม่นำมือออก

“เขาคงไม่ได้ดื่มนาน” แม็กซิมัสตอบให้

เมื่อทหารคนนั้นเดินไป เขาจึงชักมือออก แล้วตบที่บั้นท้ายนั้นเบาๆ ก่อนกระดกเบียร์จนหมดแก้ว

“ข้าอยากได้อย่างอื่น” เมื่อแม็กซิมัสยังไม่ทำอะไรต่ออยู่นาน ร่างนั้นจึงตอบเสียงเบา

“ต้องอย่างงี้” ชาวโรมันเช็ดมือตนกับผ้าคลุมอีกฝ่าย แล้วลุกขึ้น

ไม่ปฏิเสธว่าภายใต้ร่มผ้าตนเองนั้นตื่นตัวขึ้นมามากเพียงใด และเขาแทบทนต่อไปไม่ไหวเช่นกัน

แม็กซิมัสพยุงร่างอีกฝ่ายขึ้น พาก้าวขาผ่านทางเดิน และขึ้นบันไดเพื่อจะไปยังห้องทำงานของตน

แต่โมเสสเซล้มลงที่กึ่งกลางบันไดวน ขาเขายังสั่น “ตอนนี้...ตอนนี้เลยแม็กซิมัส”

กลิ่นกายของโอเมก้าถูกปล่อยออกมาขีดสุด จนเขาไม่อาจหักห้ามได้

แม็กซิมัสมองรอบๆ เล็กน้อย มันเป็นบันไดทางขึ้นไปยังห้องของเขา และห้องเก็บเอกสาร และหากนายทหารเฝ้ายามที่หน้าบันไดเมามายไปแล้ว คงไม่มีใครผ่านมาอีกในคืนนี้

คิดได้ดังนั้น เขาจึงเปิดผ้าคลุมสีดำของร่างบนพื้นบันไดขึ้น เลิกทูนิคจนเปิดเผยช่องทางที่ชุ่มชื้น และท่อนขาที่เปรอะเปื้อนด้วยของเหลวข้น

อัลฟาไม่รีรอที่จะดึงสองขานั้นเข้าหาตัว แล้วแทรกกายเข้าไปทันที

โมเสสยังพอมีสติจะอดกลั้นเสียง เพราะเขาไม่ได้ดื่มเบียร์แม้แต่แก้วเดียว มือข้างหนึ่งถูกยกขึ้นปิดปากแน่น ขณะที่ถูกโถมตัวเข้าใส่สุดแรงอย่างต่อเนื่อง

แต่โอเมก้าก็ส่งเสียงในลำคออย่างสุขสม

“ชอบความตื่นเต้นหรือ” แม็กซิมัสถาม น้ำเสียงเขาดูเมามาย “ถึงได้..” เขากระแทกเข้าใส่อีกคนอย่างแรง “ยั่วยวนข้า ท่ามกลางคนพวกนั้น”

“ท่านก็...ดู...สนุกนี่” โมเสสตอบเสียงสั่น

“ใช่...” แม็กซิมัสบดตัวลึก “รู้ไหมข้าต้องอดกลั้นขนาดไหนจึงจะทนไม่จับเจ้ามาสมสู่กลางโต๊ะอาหารนั่นได้”

“ขนาดไหนกันเล่า?” โมเสสเอียงคอไปถาม อีกฝ่ายเริ่มขยับรัวเร็วอีกครั้งจนเขาต้องยึดขั้นบันไดไว้เพื่อไม่ให้ลงไปนอนกอง

ตอนนี้เสียงผิวเนื้อกระทบกันหรือเสียงเฉอะแฉะจากของเหลวภายในอาจจะดังกว่าเสียงครางของเขาเสียอีก

“ขนาดที่…” แม็กซิมัสโน้มตัวลงไปชิดแผ่นหลังอีกฝ่าย นึกหงุดหงิดผ้าคลุมที่ปกปิดร่างนั้นไว้อยู่ อุณหภูมิรอบตัวทั้งคู่ร้อนจนเขาเกือบจะลืมอากาศที่หนาวเย็นไปเลย “ข้าว่าจะไม่ปล่อยเจ้ากลับบ้าน คืนนี้”

“ท่านจะไม่ได้กลับอยู่แล้ว แม็กซิมัส”

ร่างด้านล่างหัวเราะ

แม็กซิมัสขยับต่อไปอยู่ไม่นานจึงปลดปล่อยและยึดตัวกับร่างอีกฝ่ายไว้ นั่งคุกเข่าลงเพื่อหยุดพัก

พวกเขาทั้งคู่เหนื่อยหอบ

“ไป..ต่อกัน ในห้อง” แม่ทัพหนุ่มพึมพำ พยายามจะยันตัวลุกขึ้นจากบันได

แม็กซิมัสลุกขึ้นด้วย เขาประคองร่างด้านหน้าและยกลอยให้อยู่ในท่าที่พอถนัด

พวกเขายังไปทำกันต่อที่หน้าประตูห้องอีกครั้ง บนพื้นห้องอีกหลายครั้ง บนโต๊ะทำงานครั้งหนึ่ง และมีครั้งหนึ่งที่เขาให้โมเสสยกมือค้ำหน้าต่าง ยื่นหน้าไปด้านนอก ขณะที่เขากระหน่ำแรงใส่จากด้านหลัง

แม็กซิมัสจะยิ่งรุนแรงเป็นพิเศษเมื่อเขาเมา โมเสสจะจดจำไว้

แล้วพวกเขาก็หลับไปจนเช้า

ในครั้งนี้พวกเขาคงต้องพยายามกันมากเสียหน่อย เพื่อให้อาการฮีทผ่านไปเร็วที่สุด


	17. Chapter 17

ยังดีที่ช่วงเช้าวันต่อมา ทหารเกินครึ่งยังเมาค้าง โมเสสกินยาสมุนไพร เพื่อจะได้ลุกไปแจกจ่ายงานให้ไคแยน ว่าให้รอจนพวกทหารนั้นหายเมา แล้วฝึกระเบียบกันต่อเนื่องในสามวันนี้

และเขาก็รับปากว่าจะทำให้อาการฮีทหายไปในเวลานั้น

“เรารอได้ ท่านแม่ทัพ” ไคแยนว่า “ไม่มีเหตุผลให้รีบเร่ง หน่วยสอดแนมรอบนี้ยังไม่กลับมาเลย”

“ข้าไม่อยากให้ตัวเองกลายเป็นคนทำให้เสียแผนน่ะ” โมเสสยิ้มแห้งๆ ใบหน้าเขาเหงื่อชุ่ม “หากมีอะไร ไปตามข้าที่ห้องของแม็กซิมัสได้”

พูดจบเขาก็ขอตัว เดินกลับไปห้องทำงานของแม็กซิมัสนั้นเอง

ช่องทางภายในเขาคงขาดอัลฟานานจนเกินไป มันเริ่มบีบเกร็งและคลายออกซ้ำๆ โมเสสถึงกับต้องหยุดเดินกลางคันที่กลางทางเดิน สูดหายใจลึก รอจนร่างผ่อนคลาย ค่อยๆ เดินต่อไปพร้อมขาที่สั่น

เขาต้องการอัลฟา เดี๋ยวนี้

เขาไม่เคยได้ทำงานไปพร้อมกับอาการฮีทมาก่อน คงเพราะเขาไม่เคยมีอัลฟาให้สมสู่ด้วยในค่ายกระมัง

เขาเห็นแม็กซิมัสอยู่ที่ชั้นล่าง กำลังล้างหน้าจากถาดน้ำ อีกฝ่ายคงเพิ่งไปทานอาหารเช้า และคงจะเมาค้างเล็กน้อยด้วย ดูจากท่าทีโซเซและพวกเขาก็อยู่กันมาทั้งคืน

โมเสสมองซ้ายมองขวาให้ปลอดคน แล้วผลักแม็กซิมัสเข้าไปในซอกหลืบของอาคารนั้น

มันเป็นซอกเล็ก ๆ ที่มีแผ่นกระดานใหญ่บังพวกเขาไว้จากทิศที่มีทางเดิน โมเสสจับให้แม็กซิมัสหันหลังชนผนัง ประคองแก่นกายอีกฝ่ายออกมา

“เราขึ้นไปที่ห้องกันก่อนก็ได้” เสียงแม็กซิมัสยังดูงัวเงีย

โมเสสไม่สน เขาหันหลังให้อีกฝ่าย แยกขาตนออกเล็กน้อย แล้วจับท่อนเนื้อนั้นจ่อเข้ากับช่องทางตน เขารูดมันอยู่ไม่กี่ทีมันก็แข็งขืนพร้อมใช้งาน

โมเสสกดร่างตัวเองลง เบียดเข้าใส่จนแม็กซิมัสเอนหลังติดผนัง โอเมก้าครางเบาๆ อย่างสุขสมเมื่อช่องทางถูกเติมเต็มอีกครั้ง นั่นคือสิ่งเดียวที่ร่างกายเขาต้องการในตอนนี้

แล้วโมเสสจึงเริ่มขยับเอง

แม็กซิมัสก้มลงมองสะโพกอีกฝ่ายที่อยู่ใต้ร่มผ้าส่ายเข้าออกไปมาแล้วกัดฟัน เขาชักเริ่มอยากเปลี่ยนไปคุมเกม แต่ภาพตรงหน้าก็ยั่วยวนเสียจนสงสัยว่าอีกฝ่ายจะทำไปได้ถึงขนาดไหน

โมเสสย่อตัวลงเล็กน้อย ค้ำมือตนไว้ที่หัวเข่า เพื่อให้สะดวกกับการขยับเร็วขึ้น เขาเริ่มส่งเสียงครางต่ำอย่างต่อเนื่อง เขากลั้นเสียงได้ดีเช่นทุกทีที่พวกเขาทำแบบนี้กันนอกสถานที่

เป็นภาพที่ยั่วยวนเหลือเกิน

ไม่นานหลังจากนั้นแม็กซิมัสก็ใช้สองมือจับสะโพกนั้นไว้ ดึงให้แทรกเข้ามาสุด และนิ่ง ช่วงโคนนั้นเริ่มขยายตัว แม้จะไม่ได้คับแน่นมากเท่าครั้งแรกๆ ของเหลวอุ่นถูกฉีดเข้าไป

ทั้งคู่หอบหายใจกันอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง

เมื่อรอจนแน่ใจแล้วว่าไม่มีใครเดินมา แม็กซิมัสจึงจับอีกฝ่ายพลิกตัวให้หันมาประจันหน้า แล้วดันอีกฝ่ายให้หลังพิงกำแพงแทน

เขายกขาข้างหนึ่งให้ก่ายอยู่กับเอวตน แล้วเริ่มขยับต่อ

โมเสสครางในลำคอทุกครั้งที่ส่วนขยายบวมนั้นเบียดไปกับช่องทาง จนอีกฝ่ายต้องเริ่มกัดริมฝีปากไว้ เกรงว่าจะมีใครได้ยิน

แม็กซิมัสจึงก้มลงไปกระซิบ เบียดกายรุนแรงอีกหน “ขนาดนั้นเลย?”

“ท่านน่า....จะลองมาเป็นโอเมก้าบ้าง.... จะได้รู้ว่ามันรู้สึกดีขนาดไหน”

โมเสสยังส่งแรงบีบรัดมากขึ้นอย่างจงใจ แม็กซิมัสหัวเราะเบา ๆ ครั้งหนึ่ง

“ถ้าข้าเป็นโอเมก้า” เขาจูบเบาที่ซอกคออีกฝ่าย กลิ่นฮีทอบอวลในจมูก ร่างนั้นสั่นทุกครั้งที่เขาขยับ “ข้าคงยอมให้เจ้าคนเดียวเป็นอัลฟาของข้า”

“ข้าไม่เชื่อท่านหรอกนะ” โมเสสขำ “ท่านยังไม่เคยร่วมเพศทางด้านหลังด้วยซ้ำนี่”

“รู้ได้อย่างไรว่าไม่เคย” ฝ่ายอัลฟาพูด น้ำเสียงหยอกล้อ

ช่วงโคนนั้นค่อย ๆ ยุบไป ทำให้เขาขยับต่อรัวเร็วได้อีก

“ไว้หลังเจ้าหมดฮีท” แม็กซิมัสเลื่อนมือลงไปบีบเบาๆ ที่บั้นท้ายอีกฝ่าย “เรามาลองกันก็ยังได้”

“มันจะเจ็บ...นะ” โมเสสเชิดหน้าขึ้นเล็กน้อยเมื่อถูกกระหน่ำย้ำเข้าใส่จุดอ่อนไหว แต่เขายังพยายามพูดต่อ “ท่านจะ...ไม่ได้มีจุด...แบบนี้..” เขาเผลอครางเสียงสูง “เหมือนพวกโอเมก้าด้วย”

“เรื่องนั้นข้ารู้”

โมเสสเลือกจะไม่ถามอะไรต่อ

เขากระแทกต่อไปอยู่ประมาณสองนาที แล้วส่วนโคนก็เริ่มขยาย เป็นสัญญาณการปลดปล่อยอีกครั้ง แม็กซิมัสจงใจเบียดมันเข้ากับจุดในกายอีกฝ่ายที่ตนรู้ตำแหน่งดี แล้วฉีดของเหลวอุ่นเข้าใส่อีกรอบ

ร่างของโมเสสกระตุกเกร็ง การกระแทกครั้งสุดท้ายทำให้เขาเองก็ปลดปล่อยออกมา เพราะมันถูกเสื้อคลุมไว้อยู่ พวกเขาจึงไม่ได้เห็นและไม่มีอะไรเลอะเทอะ

พวกเขาเงียบไปครู่ หอบหายใจหนัก

“เราควรไปต่อกันที่ห้อง” แม็กซิมัสกระซิบ “ปกติช่วงเก้าโมง ทหารจะเริ่มจัดแถวบริเวณนี้”

โมเสสพยักหน้า เขายอมให้อีกฝ่ายถอนตัวออกไปตอนมันยุบลง

แม่ทัพหนุ่มค่อยๆ วางขาสั่นๆ ลงพื้น ดึงทูนิคลงปกปิดคราบให้เรียบร้อย

“ข้าคงต้องขอให้ท่านทำกับข้าทั้งวันทั้งคืน” โมเสสยิ้มแห้ง ๆ เขาค่อย ๆ เดินวนไปขึ้นบันได “มันจะทำให้อาการฮีทผ่านไปไวขึ้น”

“ปกติเจ้าต้องรับน้ำเชื้อกี่ครั้งล่ะ ที่ข้าอ่านมา ปกติโอเมก้าจะฮีททุเลาลงเมื่อผ่านไปยี่สิบครั้ง” แม็กซิมัสเดินตาม อดมองขาอีกฝ่ายที่มีของเหลวเปรอะเปื้อนไม่ได้

“ข้าไม่ค่อยได้นับหรอกนะ” ดูเหมือนเขาจะรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายมอง จึงจับปลายทูนิคตนร่นขึ้นมาเพิ่มด้วยซ้ำ “แต่ว่าบางที..ข้าจะจ้างอัลฟามาสองคน ช่วงงานรัดตัว”

เขาเดินนำเข้าไปในห้อง

แม็กซิมัสจับเขาหันหลังชิดประตูที่ถูกปิด จับขาทั้งสองข้างชิดกัน

“ว่าต่อสิ” แม็กซิมัสกระซิบ ค่อยๆ พยายามสอดใส่เข้าไปที่หว่างขาทั้งแบบนั้น

มันให้ความรู้สึกคับแน่นกว่าในท่าอื่นๆ

“ข้าจะ..ให้คนหนึ่ง กระทำกับข้าตั้งแต่เช้าจนเย็น..” โมเสสกัดปาก เขาอย่างจะอ้าขาออกเต็มทน แต่ถูกอีกฝ่ายยึดต้นขาไว้ “...และอีกคน..ทำตั้งแต่ค่ำจนเช้ามืด”

“ว้าว เจ้าไม่ต้องนอนเลยหรือ” แม็กซิมัสเริ่มเร่งจังหวะขึ้น จากท่าทางตอนนี้ แก่นกายเขาจึงได้เบียดกับผิวเนื้อบั้นท้ายและต้นขาไปด้วย

“หากข้านอน พวกเขาก็จะทำต่อไป…” พูดจบเขาก็ส่งเสียงคราง การเล่าเรื่องเช่นนี้มันเริ่มกลายเป็นเหมือนการยั่วยวนแม็กซิมัสแทน “รู้ไหม ครั้งนั้นฮีทข้าหมดภายในหนึ่งวันครึ่ง แต่ท้องข้า..” เขาหยุดพูดเพราะถูกถาโถมด้วยความรู้สึกเสียวซ่าน “ข้าถึงกับต้องกดมัน เพื่อให้น้ำเชื้อมหาศาลส่วนเกินพวกนั้นไหลออกมา”

แค่นึกภาพมันก็ทำให้อัลฟาตื่นตัวได้แล้ว

“งั้นให้เวลาข้าอีกวัน” แม็กซิมัสยิ่งขยับรัวเร็ว เบียดเข้าไปในท่าทางที่คับแคบ “ข้าจะลองดู”

“ลองเอากับข้าทั้งวันทั้งคืนน่ะหรือ” โมเสสเอียงคอ “อย่าลืมกินน้ำล่ะแม็กซิมัส เดี๋ยวท่านจะไม่มีอะไรฉีดใส่ตัวข้า”

“พูดดีไป”

เขาทำต่อไปแรงจนอีกฝ่ายเริ่มตัวงอ แต่เขายังบังคับให้ขาทั้งสองนั้นเบียดชิดอยู่

โมเสสดูอึดอัดแม้จะเสียวซ่าน เขาเอามือยันประตู พยุงตัวเองไว้

“เจ้าแน่นดีนะ ในท่านี้” ร่างด้านหลังพูด

“ก็แน่ล่ะ”

อีกฝ่ายดูอยากจะอ้าขาใจจะขาด

เห็นแบบนั้นแม็กซิมัสจึงหยุดขยับ แล้วปล่อยมือ

ด้วยการขัดอารมณ์ถึงขีดสุด โมเสสยังทำอะไรไม่ถูก หันกลับไปมอง หอบหนักไปด้วย

แม็กซิมัสยกมือขึ้นปาดเหงื่อจากใบหน้า แล้วบอกเขา “ทำให้เสร็จ” อัลฟาเองก็ดูอดกลั้นมาก

โมเสสขยับขาแยกออกจากกันเล็กน้อย ก่อนส่งแรงกดสะโพกเบียดไปจนสุด

แก่นกายนั้นขยายขึ้นทันทีพร้อมกับของเหลวที่ฉีดเข้ามา

“อา…” แม็กซิมัสคราง ฟาดมือใส่บั้นท้ายนั้นเบาๆ หนึ่งที “รีดน้ำจากข้าเก่งเหลือเกินนะ”

“ท่านก็เริ่มแกล้งข้าเก่งขึ้นเรื่อยๆ” คราวนี้พวกเขาปล่อยให้มันยึดติดต่อไปเพื่อพักเหนื่อย

แม็กซิมัสหัวเราะ “เจ้ายังไม่เจอของจริงด้วยซ้ำ”

“อะไรกันนั่น” โมเสสทำเสียงยียวน “ท่านยังป่าเถื่อนได้มากกว่านี้อีกหรือ ตอนเป็นกลาดิเอเตอร์หรือไง”

“โอ้ ใช่ ถ้าเจ้าเจอข้าในตอนนั้น รับรองว่าคงลุกไม่ขึ้น หรือไม่” แม็กซิมัสแกล้งเบียดกายเข้าไปซ้ำเบาๆ “ก็คงหยุดควบบนตัวข้าไม่ได้”

“ว้าว ข้าตื่นเต้นเลยล่ะ” อีกฝ่ายดูหมายความตามที่พูดเสียด้วย

แม็กซิมัสพาพวกเขาไปนั่งลงกลางห้อง มันมีพรมผืนหนึ่ง พอจะทำให้รู้สึกนุ่ม

“อยากทำแบบไหนต่อดี แม่ทัพ”

แม็กซิมัสจูบเขาเบาๆ ที่ซอกคอ

“ข้าอยากอยู่ข้างบน แล้วท่านนอนอยู่” แม็กซิมัสนอนเอนหลังลงไป โมเสสหมุนตัวจนหันหน้าเข้าหากัน “กติกาก็คือท่านไม่สามารถขยับตัวสวนขึ้นมาได้ จนกว่าข้าจะบอก”

“โอ้” ร่างด้านล่างเลิกคิ้ว “ดูเป็นเกมที่ยากนะว่าไหม?”

“มันถึงท้าทายดียังไงล่ะ” พวกเขาพักเฉยๆกันต่อไปสักครู่ จนเมื่อช่วงโคนนั้นยุบลง โมเสสด้านบนจึงเริ่มขยับ

จังหวะขยับนั้นเร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ดันระดับอารมณ์อัลฟ่าจนขึ้นสูง โมเสสโน้มตัวลง เขายกแขนเท้ากับแผ่นอกอีกฝ่ายไว้ขณะที่ท่อนล่างขยับโยกไปมา

แล้วเขาก็ยกตัวขึ้น ค้างไว้ตอนที่แก่นกายนั้นผลุบเข้าไปเพียงครึ่งเดียว

ฝ่ายอัลฟาส่งเสียงซี้ดผ่านไรฟัน

โมเสสโยกตัวไปมาซ้ายขวาอยู่สักพัก จนเขาเห็นแม็กซิมัสกำหมัด มืออีกข้างลูบแรง ๆ ที่บั้นท้ายเขา จึงเริ่มขยับลงไปต่อ

“ข้ายังไม่อนุญาต” เขาเอ็ดตอนที่รู้สึกว่าแท่งเนื้อนั้นเริ่มพยายามบดเบียดขึ้นมา

“ความอดทนข้ามีจำกัดนะแม่ทัพ” ฝ่ายอัลฟาเริ่มส่งเสียงครางแทน ท่อนเนื้อนั้นแข็งขืนจนเขาอาจปวด แต่โมเสสยังทำแบบเดิม ขยับช้าลง ยกขึ้นจนเกือบจะหลุด แล้วส่ายไปมา

“ท่านทนได้” โอเมก้าพูดพลางขำ

แล้วยันตัวขึ้นไปนั่งหลังตรงดังเดิม กดตัวลงมาจนหยุดที่ครึ่งหนึ่ง

เขาก้มมองปฏิกิริยาร่างด้านล่างอีกสักครู่ แววตาของแม็กซิมัสเต็มไปด้วยความต้องการ จนอาจจะดูเหมือนโกรธ

แต่อัลฟาก็ยังกระตุกยิ้มให้เขา

“สัญญาสิว่าท่านจะกระทำกับข้าให้เหมือนตอนเป็นกลาดิเอเตอร์” โมเสสกดร่างตนลงไปช้าๆ อีกครั้ง แล้วยกขึ้น

“เจ้าจะหาเรื่องใส่ตัว” แม็กซิมัสสูดหายใจสั้น

“ไม่งั้นข้าจะไม่ปล่อยให้ท่านทำนะ” เขายังหยอกล้อด้วยการโยกซ้ายขวา

แม็กซิมัสทิ้งศีรษะลงไป สูดหายใจลึก

“ข้าทำแน่”

โมเสสจึงวางมือลงบนอกอีกฝ่าย

“งั้น…” เขายกตัวดึงขึ้นจนเกือบหลุด “ท่านขยับได้”

สิ้นคำ ร่างของโมเสสก็ถูกกระชากลงไปที่พื้นพรม

แม็กซิมัสขยับขึ้นคร่อม กดร่างอีกฝ่ายไว้กับพื้นให้นอนคว่ำ แล้วสอดใส่เข้าไปใหม่ทันที

อัลฟาขยับรัวแรงยิ่งกว่าเมื่อคืนตอนที่เขาเมาเสียอีก มันกระแทกโดนจุดบ้าง ไม่โดนบ้าง คล้ายกับอีกฝ่ายจะไม่สนใจแล้ว นอกจากความสุขสมมันเริ่มมีความเจ็บปน แต่โอเมก้ายังทนได้อยู่

“ไม่ต้องกลั้นเสียง โอเมก้า” หน้าต่างนั้นปิดทุกบาน เมื่อได้คำสั่ง โมเสสจึงร้องครางทันที “รัดหน่อย มันหลวมหมดแล้ว”

โมเสสพยายามเท่าที่ทำได้ขณะที่ช่องทางยังถูกรัวกระหน่ำ เขาแทบยกสะโพกไว้ไม่อยู่ เขากัดฟัน ส่งเสียงในคออย่างกลั้นไม่ได้

แม็กซิมัสทิ้งน้ำหนักลงบนร่างเขา ผ่อนแรงลงหน่อยคล้ายการพักเหนื่อย ปล่อยโอกาสให้โมเสสได้สูดหายใจยาว แต่ก็ไม่นานนัก

“อึก..” โอเมก้าส่งเสียงร้อง เมื่ออีกฝ่ายยกตัวเขาลอย แล้วให้ไปยืนค้ำกับเก้าอี้

แม็กซิมัสขยับแรงจนทั้งคนใต้ร่างและเก้าอี้สั่น มันหวิดจะล้มอยู่หลายรอบ

“หลวมอีกแล้ว” เขาฟาดมือลงที่บั้นท้าย แรงกว่าปกติจนมันอาจเกิดรอย โมเสสจึงพยายามออกแรงบีบเกร็งกล้ามเนื้อตน

“ท่าน..ทำ..รุนแรงเช่นนี้ ..อะ อ๊า..กับ….พวกผู้หญิงงั้นหรือ” เขาพยายามออกเสียงคำพูด บางช่วงมันสั่นจนแทบฟังไม่รู้เรื่อง “พวกนางรับไหวหรืออย่างไร”

“ช่วงก่อนออกไปเสี่ยงตายเรามักทำอะไรที่อยากทำ จริงไหม?” แม็กซิมัสใช้สองนิ้วโป้งแหวกที่ปากช่องทาง ของเหลวสีขาวจากครั้งก่อนๆ ทะลักย้อนออกมาตามแรงกระแทก ทำให้โมเสสต้องออกแรงบีบรัดเองยิ่งไปอีก

เขาค่อย ๆ เลื่อนสองมือไปที่ด้านหน้าอีกฝ่าย แทรกเข้าไปใต้เนื้อผ้า ลูบไล้ที่หน้าอก ลูบคลึงมันแม้จะแบนราบเหมือนผู้ชาย แม็กซิมัสเน้นคลึงที่ส่วนยอดจนมันตั้งชูชัน เขาไม่เคยสัมผัสส่วนนี้ของอีกฝ่ายมาก่อน เขาบีบมันต่อ ทำให้โมเสสส่งเสียงครางในอีกรูปแบบหนึ่งที่เขาได้ยินไม่บ่อย

แม็กซิมัสอดขัดจังหวะเสียงแบบนั้นด้วยการกระแทกเข้าอย่างแรงไม่ได้

“แม็กซิมัส...แม็กซิมัส” เขาเริ่มครางเป็นชื่ออีกฝ่ายแทน

แล้วฝ่ายอัลฟา ก็หยุดนิ่ง

โมเสสส่งเสียงลอดไรฟัน อีกฝ่ายแกล้งเขาอีกแล้วแน่ เขาเหนื่อยเกินกว่าจะขยับเองในท่าทางที่ยืนอยู่นี่ ขาเขาสั่นระริก แก่นกายนั้นยังแข็งขืน โมเสสเดาไม่ออกว่ามันใกล้จะถึงขีดสุดหรือยัง

แล้วแม็กซิมัสก็แย่งเก้าอี้นั้น นั่งลง จับให้โมเสสให้หน้าเข้าหาเขา แล้วนั่งอยู่ด้านบน

“ขยับ” อัลฟาสั่ง

ภายในร่างกายโอเมก้าตอบสนองต่อคำสั่งเขาทันทีแม้โมเสสจะหมดแรง แต่โอเมก้าก็ค่อยๆ ยกขาขึ้น วางไว้ที่ขอบเก้าอี้ข้างตัวอัลฟา จนอยู่ในสภาพแบบนั่งยองบนตัก สองมือเกาะเกี่ยวหลังคออีกฝ่ายไว้

แล้วโมเสสจึงเริ่มขยับ เท่าที่ขาอ่อนแรงของเขาทำได้

“ปล่อยใส่ตัวข้าได้แล้ว…” โมเสสเอ่ยเสียงสั่น “ข้ารู้ท่านกลั้นไว้อยู่”

แม็กซิมัสมองท่าทีอดรนทนไม่ไหวนั่นยิ้มๆ ยกมือขึ้นลูบยอดอกอีกฝ่ายที่ชูชันอีกครั้งช้าๆ

เขาขยับสวนขึ้นไปครั้งหนึ่งอย่างแรง จนร่างด้านบนกระตุกเกร็ง

“เฮือก..!” แก่นกายในตัวเขาขยายขึ้นในที่สุด มันปล่อยน้ำออกมาอัดแน่นเต็มช่องทางอีกหน พร้อม ๆ กับกลางลำตัวของเขาเองที่ปลดปล่อยจนเลอะเต็มหน้าท้องของพวกเขาทั้งคู่

ทั้งสองเหนื่อยหอบ โมเสสค่อยๆ วางขาที่เกร็งทิ้งลงตามแรงโน้มถ่วง บั้นท้ายแดงเป็นรอยมือ แต่แม็กซิมัสยังประคองให้อีกฝ่ายนั่งอยู่บนตัวได้

“อึดไม่เบานะแม่ทัพ” เขายีเรือนผมสีดำที่ซบอยู่กับตนเบาๆ

โมเสสหอบจนพอใจ แล้วเงยหน้าขึ้นเล็กน้อย

“อยากจูบข้าไหม แม็กซิมัส”

จู่ๆ อีกฝ่ายก็ถามขึ้น เหนือความคาดหมายของเขาไปเล็กน้อย

โมเสสยกใบหน้าขึ้นจนสบตาอีกฝ่าย

และเมื่อแม็กซิมัสยังไม่ตอบ เขาจึงเลื่อนหน้าเข้าไปใกล้

จมูกของพวกเขาแตะกัน

ก่อนจะเป็นริมฝีปาก

โมเสสประกบริมฝีปากเข้าหาเขา ตวัดลิ้นดุนดัน

แม็กซิมัสยังนิ่งอึ้งไปชั่วขณะ ก่อนเขาจะดันปลายลิ้นสู้บ้าง

พวกเขาจูบกันอย่างดูดดื่ม บ้างก็บดเบียดจนฟันกระทบกัน

จนในที่สุดพวกเขาก็ถอนปากออกเพื่อหายใจ

“ข้าขอพักสักหน่อย…” โมเสสค่อยๆ ยกตัวขึ้นจากแก่นกายอีกฝ่าย มันอ่อนยวบลงเมื่อหลุด เขาใช้ทูนิคเช็ดทำความสะอาดพอประมาณ แล้วลงไปนอนบนพรม หาอะไรมาหนุนหัว เขาดูเจ็บระบมเล็กน้อย

กลิ่นฮีทของโอเมก้าจากลงไปเล็กน้อย แต่ก็ยังยั่วยวนใจอยู่ดี แต่แม็กซิมัสก็คิดว่าเป็นการดีที่จะพัก

แม็กซิมัสเดินมานั่งข้างๆ “เจ้าเจ็บสินะ” น้ำเสียงเขาดูรู้สึกผิด

“เทียบกับความตื่นเต้น มันก็คุ้มที่จะแลก” โมเสสยังมีแรงยิ้มยั่วเขา “แต่มันก็..ไม่มากนักหรอก แค่ระบมเท่านั้น”

"ข้าจะไม่ทำแบบนั้นอีกถ้าเจ้าไม่ขอ" แม็กซิมัสว่า ก่อนเดินไปตักน้ำดื่ม แล้วตักมาเผื่ออีกฝ่ายด้วย "ข้อตกลงเราจะเป็นเช่นนั้น"

โมเสสเลือกจะไม่พูดต่อ แล้วรับขันน้ำนั้นมา

“พักกันสักครึ่งชั่วโมง..” โมเสสดื่มน้ำ “ไม่แน่ว่า เย็นนี้ข้าอาจจะหมดฮีท”

“เพราะเมื่อคืนข้าถึงกับอดนอนยังไงล่ะ”

แม็กซิมัสยิ้มตอบ

แล้วพวกเขาก็ได้นอนพัก


	18. Chapter 18

หลังจากเวลาที่พักผ่อน พวกเขาก็ยังหลับนอนกันต่อ อากาศเริ่มร้อนอ้าว แล้วมันก็เย็นลงอีกครั้งในช่วงก่อนค่ำ ทั้งคู่ยังไม่ได้ออกไปจากห้อง และเริ่มหิวโหยอาหาร

พอตะวันตกดิน กลิ่นฮีทเริ่มจางลงไป และโมเสสยังมีน้ำเชื้ออยู่ในช่องทางมากพอจะอดทนได้ พวกเขาจึงตัดสินใจลงไปที่โรงอาหาร ที่ผู้คนน่าจะน้อยลงแล้ว

ก่อนหน้านั้น แม็กซิมัสหยิบวัตถุบางอย่างออกมาอย่างเพิ่งนึกขึ้นได้

มันเป็นของเล่นไม้ ลักษณะคล้ายๆของที่บ้านของโมเสส แต่ ขนาดใหญ่กว่าเล็กน้อย ช่วงความยาวผิวไม่เรียบสม่ำเสมอ ช่วงโคนมีลักษณะเป็นวงกลมใหญ่

“กันมันไหลย้อนออกมา”

พูดจบเขาก็สอดใส่วัตถุนั่นเข้าไปในช่องทางทันที

โมเสสกัดฟัน มันยึดอยู่ในตัวเขาเหมือนอวัยวะของอัลฟา คงทำให้รู้สึกไม่สบายตัวระดับหนึ่ง โอเมก้ามองเขาอย่างดูไม่พอใจ แต่ก็ไม่ปฏิเสธหรือดึงมันออกมา

แม็กซิมัสยิ้มให้อย่างเอ็นดู ใช้ผ้าชุบน้ำผสมกลิ่นหอมเช็ดตามตัวอีกฝ่ายและหว่างขาให้สะอาด พันกางเกงชั้นในตัวใหม่ เปลี่ยนชุดทูนิคให้ แล้วคาดเข็มขัดให้เขา

“แค่จะกันไหลย้อนก็ไม่เห็นจะต้องยาว” โมเสสบ่นอุบ หยิบผ้าคลุมดำตัวเดิมมาใส่ ส่วนปลายมนของมันแทบจะกระทบจุดอ่อนไหวเขาอยู่แล้ว

“เผื่อเจ้าจะทนไม่ไหวระหว่างข้าดื่มเบียร์ เจ้าจะได้ใช้มันแทนข้าไปก่อน”

แล้วเขาก็ถูกตีเบาๆหนึ่งที

“ไปเอามาจากไหน” โมเสสถามเมื่อพวกเขาลงบันได ยังดูเดินลำบากอยู่เล็กน้อยเมื่อมีวัตถุขนาดไม่เล็กแทรกอยู่ในตัว

“มีคนรับใช้ที่วิลลาข้าเป็นช่างไม้ จึงจ้างให้เขาทำให้”

“นึกภาพไม่ออกเลยว่าท่านสั่งงานเขาว่าอย่างไร” โมเสสสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยระหว่างเดิน

เมื่อพวกเขาเดินมาถึงโรงอาหาร จึงเห็นว่าเหลือพลทหารน้อยกว่าเมื่อวาน วันนี้พวกเขาไม่ได้รับผ่อนผันให้เมาในหน้าที่ จึงเหลือเพียงพวกกะกลางวันที่เพิ่งเสร็จสิ้นจากเวรยามเท่านั้นที่ยังจับกลุ่มพูดคุยอยู่

โมเสสพาเขาไปนั่งตรงมุม แล้วให้เด็กรับใช้นำอาหารมา วันนี้พวกเขามีขนมปังอบใหม่และซุปที่ดูน่าอร่อย แม็กซิมัสไม่ลืมที่จะขอเบียร์เพิ่ม

จังหวะที่ทิ้งตัวนั่งลง เขาได้ยินโมเสสส่งเสียงในลำคอเล็กน้อย

“วันนี้ท่านจะแกล้งอะไรข้าอีกไหมแม็กซิมัส” โมเสสกระซิบเมื่อทานไปจนจะหมดจานอย่างรวดเร็ว เขาใช้แรงไปมากตลอดวันจนไม่แปลกที่จะหิว

“ก็อยากอยู่” แม็กซิมัสกัดขนมปังชิ้นสุดท้าย แล้วหันไปดื่มเบียร์ “แต่บั้นท้ายเจ้าไม่ว่างนี่”

เขาเห็นอีกฝ่ายหน้าแดงขึ้น แต่มันคงมองยากจากคนที่นั่งอยู่ไกลเมื่ออยู่ในแสงสลัว

“แต่ท่านว่าง”

พูดจบ แม็กซิมัสก็รู้สึกได้ถึงสัมผัสที่กลางลำตัวตนเอง

ปลายนิ้วอีกฝ่ายค่อยๆเลิกผ้าที่คลุมอยู่ออก แทรกผ่านผ้าชั้นในที่ปิดบังแก่นกายนั้นไว้อยู่

มือของแม็กซิมัสที่กำลังยกเบียร์ชะงัก มือของแม่ทัพหนุ่มค่อยๆรูดมันช้าๆด้วยความยาวของนิ้ว ทั้งที่ใบหน้ายังหันมองอย่างอื่น

ยังดีที่ฝั่งตรงข้ามพวกเขาไม่มีใคร และผ้าคลุมนั่นทำให้ไม่มีใครสังเกตที่มือ

“ยังไม่เข็ดหรือไงโมเสส” แม็กซิมัสถามยิ้มๆ เขายังหันไปพูดคุยทักทายกับทหารที่เดินผ่าน ก่อนหันกลับมา “เสร็จจากนี่ข้าจะทำจนกว่าเจ้าจะระบมอีกรอบเลยนะ”

“ท่านอดไม่ได้อยู่แล้ว” ปลายนิ้วนั้นค่อยๆเลื่อนแนบชิดขึ้น จนทั้งฝ่ามืออีกฝ่ายกอบกุมทั้งความยาวเขาไว้

แม็กซิมัสเม้มปาก มีทหารกลุ่มเดินออกจากโรงอาหารมาทางพวกเขาพอดี พวกนั้นทำท่าทำความเคารพ ดูไม่ออกว่ากำลังมีอะไรเกิดขึ้น โมเสสยังมีหน้าหันไปยิ้มและโบกมือ ขณะที่เร่งขยับข้อมือตนไปด้วย

แก่นกายของอัลฟาเริ่มแข็งขืนขึ้นจนดันกับใต้ท้องโต๊ะ ชาวโรมันส่งเสียงเบาๆในลำคอ

“มันจะเสียของนะ” แม็กซิมัสหันมากระซิบตอนทหารกลุ่มนั้นเดินไป ลมหายใจร้อนผ่าว เต็มไปด้วยความต้องการ ตอนนี้ในโรงอาหารเหลือเพียงทหารอีกกลุ่มเล็กๆที่กำลังจะเตรียมตัวกลับออกไปเช่นกัน กับพวกเด็กรับใช้อีกนิดหน่อย โมเสสยังขยับมือต่อเรื่อยๆ “ถ้าจะให้ข้าเสร็จตรงนี้”

“ไม่หรอก” โมเสสปฏิเสธยิ้มๆ เปลี่ยนไปรูดมันช้าๆอย่างยั่วยวน ใช้ปลายนิ้ววนตรงปลาย

เมื่อทหารกลุ่มที่เหลือเดินออกไปหมด โมเสสจึงเรียกให้เด็กรับใช้คนที่เหลือให้ลงไปเติมสุราให้ตนจากห้องบ่มใต้ดิน

ทันทีที่ชายคนนั้นออกไป แม่ทัพหนุ่มก็ก้มหัวลงทันที

“เราคงมีเวลาอยู่หลายนาที” โอเมก้าประคองแก่นกายนั้นจ่อที่ริมฝีปากตน “กลั้นเสียงไว้ดีๆล่ะแม็กซิมัส”

แล้วเขาก็เริ่มพยายามแทรกความยาวนั้นเข้าไปในปากและลำคอตนพร้อมใช้ลิ้นโลมเลีย

แม็กซิมัสถึงกับส่งเสียงสูดหายใจดัง ด้านในนั้นอุ่นและชุ่มชื้น มีสัมผัสของฟันที่แข็ง

ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่โมเสสทำแบบนี้กับเขา แต่อย่างว่า มันตื่นเต้นเมื่อคิดว่าเขาต้องอดทนเพียงใดหากมีใครเข้ามาพบได้ทุกเมื่อ

โมเสสไม่สามารถครอบครองมันทั้งหมดได้ เขาจึงยังใช้มือรูดที่ส่วนโคนนั้นอยู่

และเขาก็สัมผัสได้ว่ามันเริ่มขยายตัวขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ตอนที่ยังใช้ริมฝีปากนวดเม้มไปตามความยาวต่อเนื่อง

พวกเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าเหยียบบนบันไดไม้จากทางเข้าห้องใต้ดิน

โมเสสยิ่งเร่งขยับหัวขึ้นลง

“อึก…” แม็กซิมัสยึดเรือนผมอีกฝ่ายไว้ในกดลงมาครั้งสุดท้าย แล้วปลดปล่อยของเหลวออกมา มันพุ่งเข้าใส่ภายในปากและลำคออีกฝ่าย ช่วงโคนบวมตึงเห็นได้ชัดเมื่อค้างอยู่ภายนอก

ลำคอของโมเสสขยับ คล้ายการกลืน

แล้วอีกฝ่ายจึงถอนปากออก ใช้ลิ้นเลียคราบที่เหลือจนหมดจด ใช้ผ้าเช็ดคราบสีขาวที่ขอบปากและน้ำลาย ส่งเสียงไอเล็กน้อย แม็กซิมัสดึงผ้าทูนิคตนลงเพื่อปกปิดช่วงกลางลำตัวตนที่ยังไม่อ่อนยวบลงดี

“เจ้านี่มัน…” ฝ่ายอัลฟาสบถบ่นเบาๆ

เด็กรับใช้เดินออกมาพอดีพร้อมกับถ้วยเบียร์ของโมเสส

“เจ้านี่จะแรงกว่าเบียร์ที่ท่านกินร่วมกับพวกทหารหน่อย” โมเสสพูดราวกับไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น แล้วเขาก็จิบเบียร์

แม็กซิมัสยังหยุดมองตามปากที่ชุ่มชื้นและอุ่นนั้นไม่ได้

โมเสสดื่มเบียร์ต่อจนหมด พวกเขาจึงลุกขึ้นๆ เพื่อเดินกลับ

แม็กซิมัสผลักโมเสสให้นอนลงบนพรมทันทีเมื่อถึงห้อง จับขานั้นอ้าออก ค่อยๆดึงผ้าชั้นในที่เปียกแฉะให้พ้นทาง

เขากดส่วนฐานของของเล่นนั้นเข้าไปอีกช้าๆ จนมันน่าจะเบียดโดนกับจุดอ่อนไหว โมเสสครางอย่างไม่อดกลั้น

“เอามันออกไปได้แล้ว”

แม็กซิมัสยังทรมานเขาเล่นอยู่ด้วยของเล่นนั้น อีกฝ่ายออกแรงดึงมันจนส่วนที่กลมกลึงนั้นเกือบจะหลุดออก แต่ก็ดันเข้าไปอีกหน ทำแบบนั้นซ้ำไปเรื่อยๆจนโอเมก้ายกขามาก่ายตัวเขาอย่างทนไม่ได้

“ม...แม็กซิมัส”

ได้ยินดังนั้น ชายอายุมากกว่าจึงยิ้ม แล้วดึงมันออกจนหลุด

พวกเขาทำกันต่อจนหมดแรงไปทั้งคู่ เช่นเดิม

แต่คืนนั้น พวกเขาได้หลับพักผ่อนเต็มอิ่ม


End file.
